A Double Edged Sword
by sablefalls
Summary: Zuko freezes and a slow, dawning realization comes over him about what his sister really is; what his father must have realized her to be. Azula is an awesome, unholy power, one that must be wielded carefully lest you cut yourself with the sharp edges. A precision weapon honed over the years. A double edged sword.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been working on this one for a bit.** **  
**_

In the end, Zuko is merciful.

Azula smirks at the pronouncement of her release. The so-called healers don't agree but the Fire Lord must be obeyed. She's not completely free though. There are of course restrictions placed upon her but it's a start.

Stepping foot on palace grounds brings with it a sense of tension. The guards eye her warily and the people keep their distance. It's just as well really because Azula has scores to settle with several of them when the time is right. For now, she ignores them and is escorted to the near-empty throne room.

The orange flames are reminiscent of Ozai and Azulon. The room looked better in blue.

Zuko sits on his throne staring down at her. The familiar scowl graces his face.

"Fire Lord Zuko." She greets as she kneels. Her trademark smirk graces her own face and, if possible, his scowl deepens.

"Welcome back, Azula." He says through clenched teeth and it makes her wonder just why he was so lenient.

"Is this the part where I swear my allegiance to you?" She's mocking him.

He doesn't rise to her challenge. "Later we will speak but for now you are to remain in your rooms."

She bows her head as her smile widens. "As the Fire Lord commands."

Azula takes her leave knowing his golden eyes watch her every step out.

As she is escorted through the halls of the palace, various familiar faces turn to look at her. Some gape at her, others look away. The few that smile in greeting are what draw her attention the most. Azula sees potential around every corner.

Her rooms are just as they were years before. Once the door shuts and she is all alone, she walks to her dresser and looks at the things she possessed in her youth. Many of the clothes will no longer fit as she is not the skinny 15 year old prodigy anymore but a woman with curves. In her head she makes a list of what she will need and she wonders just how generous Zuko is prepared to be. A princess must be properly attired, especially at court.

The hour is late when the summons arrives but Azula has been waiting for it. Zuko looks like the weight of the Fire Nation is bearing down upon him and a part of her nearly feels sympathy for her brother. The rest of her finds it vastly amusing.

Dinner is laid out and it is just the two of them in his private dining room.

He barely acknowledges her but she can play the silence game better than he can.

"The healers tell me you are making excellent progress." He folds his hands in front of him, trying to appear regal.

She daintily dabs at her lips with her napkin before turning her attention to him. "The healers are lying to you."

He raises an eyebrow. "So you're still insane?"

Azula smirks. "Still insane would imply I was once insane which is simply not true."

Zuko leans back in chair and looks at her carefully. "You could have fooled me."

"Oh Zuzu, I did fool you and that Water Tribe wench of yours but I assure you that I am perfectly sane and always have been." Her eyes glitter in the low light of the dining room.

Zuko sighs. "Azula always lies." He picks up his glass of wine and downs it in one gulp.

Azula raises her own glass. "Not always, dear brother, just most of the time." She empties her glass the same way.

He leans forward to refill both of their glasses. "Reassuring."

A clink of their glasses and they both down their drinks. "Really, I never lied when it wasn't necessary."

She refills their glasses again. Another clink and they polish off another.

"Was it ever _not_ necessary?" Zuko pins her with a stare.

Azula pretends to think about it. "The night I told you Father was going to kill you. I wasn't lying then."

Zuko laughs bitterly and refills their glasses again. "I can always trust you to look out for me can't I, little sister?"

"You could say that." Azula looks down at her glass as she swirls the red wine around. "Think of it as I was only following the Fire Lord's orders. It wasn't personal."

He laughs louder. "It wasn't personal?"

She takes a sip. "Of course not. Why would I hate my own brother?" Informing Zuko of Azulon's plans had a delicious edge to it and even now she smirks at the spark of fear that was in his eyes that night.

A warm feeling comes over her. After not having had much beyond water during her imprisonment, the wine is hitting hard.

It's hitting Zuko too. "Was there anyone you actually did like in your life?" His voice is hushed in the large dining room.

Azula frowns and looks away. "No, I can't say there was."

"Fair enough," Zuko says as he stands.

She looks at him expectantly as he picks up his glass and the decanter. He nods towards the outside doors.

"Are we going somewhere?" She rises and follows him into the courtyard.

"Ears are everywhere." His voice drops low as he moves closer to her.

His golden eyes glow in the night light as does hers. It's a special Fire Bender trick to see better in the dark. Azula can make out the sharp edges of the shrubbery and trees around them.

They make their way albeit slowly to the turtle-duck pond. The Fire Lord sits and she feels compelled to follow. He has the wine after all. She finishes off her glass and holds it out for another.

"Are you sure?" He eyes her curiously. "You're not walking too steady, Zula."

She hums. "I'm not walking at all, ZuZu."

The Fire Lord shrugs and pours her another.

Azula drinks this one slower as she carefully looks him over. Zuko must really be stressed as he never imbibes like this. At least not from what she remembers. It may not be wise for the Fire Lord to get drunk but she's rather sure he could still easily defend himself. A drunken Zuzu may be fun to spar with.

"You didn't get me out of prison to get me inebriated and look at turtle-ducks. What's going on?" Her words are not slurring together; her tongue just won't cooperate.

Zuko sighs. "I'm in over my head." He announces like it's a surprise.

"And?" She's bored already.

"_And_," He says more forcefully, "It's not as easy as I thought it would be. There have been five assassination attempts on me. FIVE!"

Azula rolls her eyes. "You're the Fire Lord. Of course there will be assassination attempts. Did you not pay attention when Father was on the throne? Or Azulon?"

She laughs at the last. According to history, Azulon died in his sleep. Fire Lord's do not die in their sleep, at least not without help.

Zuko leans back on one hand. "No, I must have missed that." He's working hard to keep his eyes open.

She pours herself another glass. "I personally thwarted twelve attempts on Ozai and countless ones on myself."

"People tried to kill you?" Zuko stares at her in that way he does when he isn't sure if she is being honest or not.

"What? You don't think I'm worth assassinating?" She gives him a look of mock offense. "The prison was perhaps the one time I didn't have to be concerned about it."

"The _asylum_ is high security." He says dryly. "But I can't say the same. I've taken to sleeping in one of the towers because of it."

Azula laughs harder than she feels like she should. "I think I'm drunk."

Zuko sighs a heavy, sad sound. "Me too."

She pushes herself up to stand on wobbly legs. "What would Father say to see us like this?"

He stares at the offered hand before taking it and letting her pull him up. "He would tell us what disappointments we are for losing control like this and how we are miserable failures." Zuko leans heavily against the tree.

Azula stands with her hands on her hips and stares at him. "We are, Zuko."

For a moment he looks like he will argue but he relents and nods. "Yes, but I don't really mind disappointing him. Do you?"

Azula drops her hands. "I don't know anymore."

He stands and holds his hand out. She raises her eyebrows at him but he stares her down so she takes it.

"I need your help, Zula. It's driving me crazy not knowing who is after me or what is going on. You're the only one that I know who can beat them at their own game." His voice is low in her ear as they walk back inside.

She pulls him to stop. "You want me to beat them at their own game? Their game is to kill you so you want me to kill you before they do?" She can't help herself and giggles at the idea.

Zuko glowers at her. "You know what I mean."

They move inside the dining room again.

"Having me out of prison will go a long way to keep that from happening you realize." She slumps in her chair and picks at the food.

He copies her action. "How will having you out of the _asylum_ do that?"

Smiling, she leans towards him, ignoring his correction. "I'm your only heir." She breaks into a wide grin at the idea.

Zuko smiles too and laughs. "That alone should keep them from trying anything. I can't imagine what you would do as Fire Lord."

Azula picks up her glass of wine again, suddenly serious. "The world would kneel at my feet, Zuko."

He raises his glass too. "Or die resisting?"

She clinks his glass. "I wouldn't have it any other way, dear brother."

The siblings drink well into the night.

The next morning is anything but welcoming.

She opens her eyes to an adviser standing over her looking quite concerned.

"Oh good, you're awake." The man smiles pleasantly at her.

Lifting her head, she looks around. She's lying on the couch in Zuko's room. Regretting the action she closes her eyes. "You woke me for a reason?" Her voice has the gravelly quality of having been up much too late.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko, requests your presence in court this morning." The man's timid voice is grating on her ears.

She opens her eyes again. "Zuzu managed to make it to court?"

The man nods eagerly, smiling at her.

Pushing herself up, she looks around. The wine decanter is empty and on its side. The glasses litter the floor and tables.

"I haven't a thing to wear to court."

The man smiles and claps his hands, drawing a glare from her. "The ladies will see to your needs, Princess."

Two women, that she doesn't recognize, approach and curtsy.

Azula stands. "Wonderful. Now I have ladies in waiting."

Pulling herself together with all the regal bearing of her youth, she focuses on putting one foot in front of the other and making it to her rooms with the ladies in tow.

Amazingly, the women are able to find her something passable for court and she enters the room to the stares and whispers of those in attendance.

On the dais, Zuko looks worse for wear but highly alert.

She kneels before him, feeling all eyes on her.

"You requested my presence, Fire Lord Zuko." Her smirk lets him know she is playing the part he gives her, for now at least.

"Princess Azula, I am glad to see you return to court." It's a stiff greeting but pompously necessary.

"I am happy to serve the Fire Lord." She replies evenly. Her eyes dance with laughter.

A brief smile flits across his face before he schools it back into the blank façade of Fire Lord.

"Princess Azula has been released and has served her time. She is returned to court with her full title and all the privileges that go with it to serve as my Right Hand." Zuko announces.

Gasps move through the crowd and some shuffle nervously.

She bows her head again. "You humble me, Fire Lord Zuko."

The curtain of flames drops in front of her and Zuko waves her to his side.

Mounting the steps of the dais, she takes her seat at his right-hand.

When the flames flare back into place, Azula looks over the nervous audience and smiles.

The hunt will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This story focuses more on the sibling relationship in the beginning so for those of you seeking the romance please be patient. _**

Being back in her home territory has a different feel than what she thought it would. Perhaps it is that she is no longer in fear of the Fire Lord. Ozai made it clear she was as disposable as any of them. She nearly was banished for minor infractions herself though she would never let Zuko know it.

Azula relishes the courtiers that try to curry her favor, even better the ones that try to curry favor with Zuko through her. Despite all that has happened she falls back into her niche so easily.

Not everyone forgets though.

"Why do you need her around?" Mai's bland voice cuts through the air in the room.

Something about the sound strangles every bit of energy around it.

Azula doesn't glare but she does stare her down.

"Who best to deal with these problems than her?" Zuko replies back. He's not on the defensive yet but he will be soon.

"We don't need her around. Chances are she's probably in on it." Mai crosses her arms as she glares daggers at Azula.

"Should I be flattered that you think I have enough pull to orchestrate assassination attempts from prison or insulted that I would coordinate such colossal failures?" Azula turns her attention to her meal. "If I wanted Zuzu dead, he would be." She adds without looking at her former friend.

"You were in the _asylum_ and you wouldn't be far behind him either." Mai threatens with as much force as she ever had in her. It amounts to very little.

"Shoot your little knives at me all you want." Azula mocks her with a wave in her direction. "At least, it would spare me the boredom of your whining."

Mai opens her mouth to reply but Zuko intervenes. "Enough. I'll not have you two acting like this." Promptly closing her mouth, Mai glares all the same. Zuko continues. "Mai is my fiancée and future Fire Lady." He says to Azula. "Please treat her with the proper respect."

Azula gives a barely there smile. "Of course, Zuzu."

"Don't call me that." He reaffirms before addressing Mai. "Azula is my sister and she is here to help find out who is behind these attacks. Please treat her with respect as well."

Pressing her lips together, Mai gives a tight nod.

"Great, just great." Zuko rubs his head as if he feels a headache coming on.

"When is the wedding anyway?" Azula's voice fills the silence.

Zuko picks up his glass of wine and drinks. "We haven't set a date yet."

Azula looks from him to Mai. There is a sort of tension between them that stands out.

"The sooner you get around to making little Fire Lords the better, Zuzu."

They both glare at her.

"Oh, don't give me that look;" she admonishes them, "like you're waiting until the wedding night."

Zuko's face flushes red and he looks away. Mai holds her gaze steady. Picking up her own glass of wine, Azula takes a drink, contemplating the pieces of the puzzle before her.

Mai stands. "I'm turning in. Good Night." She stalks from the room without a sound.

"So, why the wait?" Azula turns her golden eyes to Zuko. Instead of replying, he finishes off his glass and pours another. "How many of those do you go through a night?" There is truth in action.

Zuko sighs. "More than I should."

He stares at the glass and she gently reaches over and takes it from him.

"Limit yourself to one or two a night. I can't keep a drunken Fire Lord alive." She drinks it for him.

He raises an eyebrow at her hypocrisy.

Azula raises her own glass of wine."I'm not Fire Lord." She downs the glass and laughs.

Soon, Zuko is laughing with her.

When she moves to leave, he tries to accompany her.

"I can find my room quite well on my own." She must be building a tolerance because her tongue is obeying this time and the words come out smoothly.

"A lot can happen between here and there, Zula." There is worry in his eyes.

She shakes her head and clicks her tongue. "Zuzu, they're trying to kill you, not me. You stay here and I'll make my way back just fine. Besides, if anyone tries anything just imagine what will happen."

He ponders this and slowly agrees. "Fine, but if you end up dead, don't whine to me about it."

"Agreed," She makes it out the door without stumbling and pulls the door closed. The hallway is empty as the hour is late.

Smoothing out her dress, Azula begins walking. The farther she goes the more it feels as if something is out of place. Pausing she looks behind her but sees nothing suspicious, so she continues onward. Suddenly the torches around her go dark but she is able to see the black figures moving around her.

Deciding she wants them alive, Azula opts to forgo the Fire Bending and just drop them. The first two she catches quite off-guard and they hit the stones hard. The other three though are savvier than that. She can make out the glint of metal.

"Knives? You brought knives to attack a Fire Bender." The stupidity of people never fails to amaze her.

She has two witnesses and doesn't have need for more so she unleashes blue flames. The screams are music to her ears and she is quickly upon the others. They join their friends on the floor. With a wave of her hand the torches spring back to life and she glares at her bounty. The commotion of the palace guard draws near and she stares at them expectantly.

"What took you so long?" Her unwavering golden eyes make more than one of them shift in discomfort.

"There was a disturbance in one of the other halls, Princess." One guard offers nervously.

Azula stills. Stupidity it would seem is rampant. "You will never, and I repeat, never, abandon your post. They could have easily taken out Zuko and you would not have been the wiser."

"Yes, Princess."

Azula glares."Take them to the dungeon. Let the healers deal with their injuries but I want them alive." Some of the men are coming around and staring at her with wide eyes. "I'll interrogate them personally in the morning."

Azula gives her first genuine smile since she's been here.

ooooooo

She sleeps well that night, perhaps better than she ever has before.

The next morning she opens her eyes to Zuko standing over her bed.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

He sits on the edge of her bed. "I told you it was dangerous."

She yawns and stretches. "I handled it just fine and this morning I will find out just who we are dealing with."

Zuko shakes his head. "Just how are you going to do that?"

Sitting up Azula pushes her hair out of her face. "You don't want to know." When he scowls at her she adds, "Plausible deniability."

Rolling off the other side she makes her way to the vanity.

"What does that even mean?" He calls after her.

"It means you know nothing and therefore can't be implicated in anything." She calls back before turning her attention to her reflection.

He appears behind her but before he can speak she interrupts, "Should I cut my hair?" In the years since the war her hair has grown past her shoulders.

Zuko's eyes widen at the subject change but he steps in closer to look. "It's better long." He says as if it were a serious matter of state.

She cocks her head to the side. "Fine, I'll leave it for now." Picking up the brush she begins to work the tangles out.

"What exactly are you planning?" He says watching her from the mirror's reflection.

"I told you that you can't know." Azula picks up the ribbon but the finer points of hairdressing always eluded her.

Zuko takes it out of her hand and ties it. The result is surprisingly good.

"Wow, Zuzu, if this Fire Lord thing doesn't work out for you, you could become a hairdresser." It's a compliment of sorts.

"Mai sometimes needs help with her hair and after the last hairdresser got stabbed accidentally, no one will help her." There is just the slightest hint of sulking in his voice.

Azula taps a finger against her lips considering. "Leave it to Mai to turn hairdressing into a hazardous profession."

Standing, she opens her sparse closet and sorts through the dresses. Zuko makes his way to the courtyard window.

"If I'm going to be here, Zuzu, I'll need some new clothes." The choices are highly limited.

"Fine, get what you need to get." He waves carelessly at her from the window.

Aziula smiles. Shopping was never her favorite activity but it will go a long way to making her feel at home again. Picking out something for the day she steps behind the screen to dress.

"I suppose at some point I will need a gown to wear to your wedding." It's not a very subtle hint.

She hears his ragged sigh over the rustle of clothing.

"I guess."

Stepping out to look at him, Azula frowns. "Now that doesn't sound like a man ready to marry the love of his life." Her tone is only partly mocking.

Zuko stands with his back to her, arms folded, still staring down at the courtyard.

"I do love her but something just doesn't feel quite right about it all." The fact he trusts her with something so personal is impressive or sad that he has no one but her to talk to about it.

"Trouble in the bedroom?"

He drops his arms in frustration. "I'm _not_ having this conversation with you."

Azula shrugs as she slips her shoes on. "You started it." She meets his glare evenly. "Don't look at me like that, brother. Eventually, you'll realize that I'm the only constant in your life." The smile she gives him is devoid of any warmth.

He returns the same smile. "And I in yours, dear sister."

ooooooooo

The dungeons are exactly as she remembers them.

"You would think the Fire Lord would spruce the place up." She comments dryly as she enters.

The jailer bows low to her. "Princess, we have done as you requested and the men that survived have been healed and wait."

She resists the urge to pat his bald head. "Good, why don't we begin with the biggest one and let the others watch."

Another low bow and the man scurries to carry out her orders.

Azula rolls her sleeves up. She plans on savoring every moment.

ooooooooooooo

When Zuko enters the dungeon, Azula makes an announcement from her chair in the corner. "Seems you have made more than one person mad in the world."

His golden eyes look from her to the empty tables. The stench of sweat and blood hangs in the air.

"What makes you say that?" He asks cautiously.

Azula smirks as she stands. "These ones were only responsible for the attack on me. Someone isn't happy that I'm here."

The fact she is no closer to solving this puzzle should irk her but she is feeling a level of satisfaction not felt since before the war ended. Time in the dungeons always had that effect on her.

Zuko's shoulders slump. "That's just great." It was foolish to think the problem could be solved so easily.

With the tip of her finger she lifts his chin to look in his eyes."Don't worry, brother. I'll get to the bottom of this. That is what you let me out of prison for isn't it?" Azula purrs.

Zuko scowls at her and takes hold of her hand, gripping the wrist harder than necessary. "I let you out of the _asylum_."

Azula returns the look. "Details, Zuko." She answers dismissively as she pulls her arm free and walks towards the door.

With her hand on the handle she turns to look at him. He's standing in the middle of the room, looking like the lost little boy she remembers from their childhood.

"I'll have them executed." His voice is flat, dull. The weight of the Fire Nation is bearing down upon him.

Poor Zuko has yet to realize this is only the beginning.

"You sound as excited as Mai." Her smile reveals a line of sharp teeth. "Besides, I've already taken care of it."

His eyes dart to hers in surprise. "You did?"

Pulling the door open, Azula announces benevolently, "I gave them the great honor of being executed by my own hand. It's more than they deserved but who am I to refuse such a request." Azula has a way of making men pray for death.

Her eyes say it all and Zuko just stares at her, unsure if he should be relieved or disgusted that his sister killed five men without batting an eye. The Fire Lord is trying to reconcile the sister he remembers with the sister before him. In the end, relief wins out and Zuko returns Azula's smile before following her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to my betareader** LavenderHillLove._

Azula considers her reflection in the mirror.

"It is the latest fashion, Princess." The woman behind her says attempting to assure her.

Azula turns this way and that considering how the dress moves with her.

"It's rather tight, isn't it?" The dress clings to her every curve.

The woman grins. "That is the idea."

The Princess nods at this. "I suppose it is."

"Many women of marriageable age prefer this style." There is unspoken implication in the inflection of the woman's voice.

"Zuzu may be happy to hear that."Azula pauses, imagining the Fire Lord's face. "I'm sure he would like me off his hands sooner rather than later."

"Any man would be lucky to have you as a wife, Princess." The woman says with the appropriate amount of flattery.

Azula laughs at the idea. Marriage would be the last thing on her mind.

"Assuming I'm not looking for a husband, what would you recommend?"

The woman steps up to help remove the dress. "You are the Princess of the Fire Nation. It is important, whether you are seeking marriage or not, that men desire you."

Azula raises an eyebrow at the woman's shrewd business sense. "You are so right. In that case, let's do this right and spare no expense. A princess must look the part."

oooooooo

"Are you sure about this?" Azula eyes him questioningly.

"Absolutely, now attack." Zuko orders harshly, as he drops into a fighting stance.

Azula shrugs unaffected. "I must obey the Fire Lord."

She raises her hand and with a smirk, the training ground erupts in blue fire.

His moves are harsh and sloppy though. Zuko only fights like this when something is eating at him. Azula easily twists and turns around his attacks and knocks him off his feet with a well placed kick.

The Fire Lord glares up at her. "Again." He orders.

Azula shakes her head at his self destructive desire. "You know, Zuzu, if you wanted to be abused by a woman then you should just spend some time with your fiancée."

The mockery strikes deep and he lashes out with a ring of fire.

Azula jumps out of the way, landing gracefully a few feet away. He pursues her with a string of attacks that she dodges and avoids, until he backs her into a corner.

"Why aren't you using your bending?" His asks breathlessly.

"You aren't presenting much of a challenge. You're just wearing yourself out." She hasn't even broken a sweat yet.

With a growl, he drops his arms and moves out of his stance. "Why do you do that?" His words are clipped and angry but she can tell it has little to do with her.

"I should ask you the same. _What_ is bothering you?"

Zuko's shoulders slump and he looks away. "Mai."

"Surprise, surprise." Azula mocks as she walks past him. "Why keep up pretense?"

He snarls at her. "Pretense? What does that even mean?"

Azula continues walking but calls to him over her shoulder. "It means that you and Mai are just about through but both of you are too stubborn to just admit it."

He catches up to her, hand on her arm pulling her to stop. "That's not true."

Azula raises an eyebrow at the tone of his voice. "You sound almost surprised. I can tell that things aren't exactly going well. Why can't you?"

Zuko is nearly speechless. "I love Mai. I want to marry her."

Taking hold of his hand, she throws it off her and scowls. "If that's the case, then set a date."

She walks off, leaving him staring at her.

"Azula, I do want to marry her." He's trying to convince them both.

"Then know that I've already picked out a dress so stop dragging your feet and do it. It was not cheap."

He catches up to her and walks alongside. "It's just she is so temperamental."

She scoffs. "Mai has exactly one temperament and that is bland and boring. I don't know what you see in her but if that makes you happy, then I am happy for you."

Zuko chuckles at this. "You happy? When have you ever been happy?"

"When I was ten, cook gave me a piece of cake that was quite tasty. It was the only time in my life I recall being happy." She doesn't look at him.

Zuko stops her with a hand on her arm again."Seriously, Zula, when have you ever been happy?"

She hates being cornered but the look in his eye is so open. "What happened to you, Zuko? You were never this needy after Mother left."

He looks away from her. "I don't know anymore."

She considers his scar. The red angry flesh stands out but blends in all the same.

"Perhaps my time in prison was well spent. You should consider it."

"The _asylum_ was good for you, to a point I think." He corrects her.

It's her turn to look away. He's always correcting her.

Azula begins walking again and he keeps step with her while still holding on.

"Her parents are pushing for a date too." His voice is low. "I don't know what to say."

"I never really considered you a coward until this point. Either you want to be with her or you don't. Stop dragging it out." Her voice is low as well.

Zuko stops her with a jerk on her arm, fingers digging into her skin. "If I don't know whose trying to kill me and put a stop to it, then I'm putting her in danger as well. Marriage will only make that worse."

"Mai is an accomplished warrior, Zuko. I'm quite sure she can look after herself."

"What about when we have children?" There is a genuine look of worry in his eye.

She sighs and twists her arm out of his bruising grasp. "I suppose Aunt Zula will have to look after them and their coward of a father."

"I am _not_ a coward." There is so much anger in his words.

She licks her lips at this. "Seems I found a sore point."Her voice is lightly mocking.

Zuko growls and shakes his head. "Dinner tonight. Wear something formal." He orders as he storms off.

She smiles at his retreating back. "As the Fire Lord commands."

ooooooo

"I told you to limit yourself." Azula hisses as she leans into him.

He glares in return. "I'm fine. You look after yourself."

"I'm here to look after you." She reminds him.

Zuko stares her down before relenting and sitting the glass of wine on the table.

Azula picks it up and finishes it in one gulp and ignores the dark look he throws her way.

The ballroom is full of many people. It seems to be a little party of sorts though the occasion escapes her.

Her glittering eyes scan the room. Dinner had been finished long before and now the guests have scattered drinking and dancing. Only Zuko and she remain at the head table. Her eyes fall upon Mai who is close to Ty Lee, nodding politely to the acrobat's words.

"Have you set a date?" She has a comfortable warm feeling right now.

Zuko half laughs. "No."

"Coward." She drinks her own glass of wine.

"Hypocrite." He shoots back.

"Fire Lord." Her tongue wraps around the words in a veiled insult.

"Do you _want_ to go back to the asylum?" He threatens.

"If it shuts you up." She replies evenly.

"You're a mean drunk, Azula."

"I've only began." She returns the threat as she stands. Azula can feel his eyes glare at her but she ignores him as she walks across the floor, her skirts flowing behind her with each step.

The room is becoming far too warm and Zuko is burning hot with anger. The air on the balcony is much cooler. Placing her glass on the ledge she leans over it closing her eyes and feeling the cool night air gently moving her hair.

Someone steps up to stand beside her.

"Zuko looks less than happy."

She smiles but doesn't open her eyes. "Mai and he are disagreeing."

"I see."

The faint breeze slows and the stifling heat creeps back.

"Perhaps you could cool things off out here." She suggests with her eyes still closed.

The breeze picks back up and the temperature does indeed seem to drop.

She sighs. "Much better. That's a very handy trick to have."

"Glad to be of service."

They fall silent again.

Opening her eyes, Azula picks her glass up and drinks as she considers the man beside her.

"Maybe he would listen to you." She suggests.

The Avatar leans forward on the ledge mimicking her pose. "He won't."

"You've already tried." Sighing, she leans her chin on her hand and stares at the vast gardens of the palace. "I'm not sure what to do for him."

Aang is looking at her but she doesn't meet his eyes. "You really care what happens to Zuko?"

"Hmm, he is my brother." She drinks again.

"A brother you tried to kill before."

She glares at him. "Are you trying to make me mad?"

He raises his hands and steps back."No, Princess, but I find it difficult to believe that you have his best interests at heart after all we've been through."

She finishes off her wine. "I only have the _Fire Lord's_ interests at heart." She smirks at him. "At least you aren't like Mai threatening to kill me."

"I don't believe in killing." He leans forward again, closer this time.

"Yes, I seem to recall something about that. Pity really as Ozai would have preferred death." Aang doesn't respond so she continues. "Condemning a man to something worse than death seems cruel somehow. I never considered you a cruel person." Aang doesn't rise to her taunt. "I admire you for it."

"Admire me?" His voice borders on the incredible. Gray eyes are luminescent in the darkness of the night. It's his inner Fire Bender increasing his night vision as well. It pulls at something inside of her.

"A fate worse than death? It's magnificent really."

The absolute abject misery her father must be feeling makes her mouth water and she has to swallow.

Silence.

"If Zuko won't listen to you and he won't listen to me, then who will he listen too?"

Aang exhales. "Katara."

The way he says it catches her attention. "What makes you say that?"

"They write each other…quite often."

He's not looking at her but she is close enough to notice the distance in his eyes.

"How do you feel about that?"

Throwing her a sideways glance, he stands up. "Fine, so they're friends. That's good."

Azula sees through it. "It bothers you. You don't have to hide it from me, remember?"

"It's not that it bothers me." He says quieter but steps closer to her.

She inhales and she can smell his scent. It riles something inside of her. The wine is really doing a number on her tonight. Azula stands to put some distance between the two of them.

"So it bothers you that it doesn't bother you." She isn't really asking but Azula needs to regain control of herself.

"You could say that." He answers cryptically but eyes her curiously.

Turning around she looks back through the open doors of the dining room. Zuko is where she left him but he's not alone. Azula has made a career out of reading other people and Zuko is one of the easiest.

"I believe you are right."

Aang follows her line of sight. There is something about the way the Water Bender sits beside the Fire Lord. Even from this distance Azula can see the faint blush on the woman's dark skin, how her blue eyes have a fire in them.

Zuko is a changed man as well. Instead of sour and morose he is smiling and laughing. Azula watches as the woman's hand comes to rest on his arm when she leans in much too close to speak to him.

Her eyes flick to the man beside her. He sees it as well. How could he not?

"That doesn't bother you?" It's a near taunt in her voice. When he doesn't answer, she laughs. "That's what I thought."

"They're friends and I trust both of them." He's speaking to her but he's still watching the pair inside.

Azula slides behind him, her chin resting lightly on his shoulder, eyes watching closely. "Then you're a fool." Her hot breath licks at his ear.

She tries to not inhale too deeply and focuses on not pressing against him.

Turning his head slightly, he says, "It's not foolish to trust, Azula."

With a whisper of silk, she glides in front of him, standing close, maybe too close. "Not always but in this case it is." Her glowing eyes stare intently at him. "Personally, I don't see the appeal but then again he is my brother. Shame really." Her eyes give him a lazy once over. "You look like you could be fun."

The urge to reach out and touch is becoming too much so she reigns herself in. A soft click of her heels and she steps away down the stairs to the gardens. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs and looks back, he is staring after her. Azula tells herself that she isn't running; she's just taking her time.


	4. Chapter 4

The gardens are cooler and she makes her way through the intricate walkways. It's dark and quiet and Azula just wants to get away from the cloying eyes of court and Avatar.

She isn't sure what to do about Zuko. He seems rather intent on making stupid decisions in his life. Letting her out was one of the first good ones he seems to have made thus far. She rounds a corner and frowns. They are no closer to finding out _who_ is behind the assassination attempts.

Azula was serious when she told Zuko to ease up on his drinking. It dulls thinking and reaction time. It also makes for an easier target. These thoughts occur to her when a heavy weight slams into her from behind pushing her to the ground. A sharp snap draws a gasp as she feels something give in her ankle.

_Hypocrite_, Zuko's voice mocks in her head.

The man tries to roll her onto her back. Azula allows it just to see what he plans next.

He looms over her. The cold edge of a knife is at her neck. Her skirts are pushed up, revealing the pale creamy skin of her thighs. The man licks his lips as he looks down at her.

She eyes him back with a small smile on her face, despite the pain in her leg.

"Well, well what have we here?" The man's gruff voice says mockingly. His rough hand digs into her leg as he pulls her body flush against him.

Her golden eyes sweep up and down. "A dead man." She retorts and is rewarded with a sharp backhand. Azula laughs even as she tastes blood.

He grabs a handful of her hair and presses the knife against her throat again. "If you're nice, I might let you live afterward."

Azula looks up at him with her large glowing eyes. "Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want. " She does her best imitation of a scared girl.

He smiles with what few teeth he has left. "That's more like it."

The knife is gone from her throat and he begins to work at his clothes. Azula watches for half a beat before striking with her good leg. A solid kick with her heel to his face knocks him back and blood spurts from his nose. She would bend but she wants him alive.

Azula gets to the knee of her good leg, leaning forward on her hands, careful to not put weight on her broken ankle, and stares him down waiting. The man rolls on the ground, hands to his face trying to stem the flow of blood.

Eventually the man quiets and lays still. She knows better than to think it's over though but with a broken ankle she also knows she can't get far.

Azula hates calling for help but some things are necessary so she shoots a sapphire fireball straight above her. It takes her attention off her assailant long enough to give him an opening. He strikes hard and knocks her to the ground again.

oooooooooo

With a backward glance, Azula disappears into the gardens of the palace and Aang breathes a sigh of relief. She leaves behind a deep strangling sort of tension. He looks back through the open doors at the sight of Katara and Zuko deep in conversation. Azula's not the only one causing tension tonight.

He trusts them. He really does but something about it gnaws at him. Zuko always said that Azula lies but what if she isn't? Aang can see the chemistry they have with one another. He knows they are close even when they are half a world away from each other. Messenger hawks frequently fly between the South Pole and the Fire Nation. It really doesn't bother him and he hesitates to look at why that is.

Turning back towards the gardens his thoughts are drawn to the woman in them right now. Zuko said he let her out of the asylum because he needed her help. Azula is talented but it's difficult to know which side she plays for. Katara insisted they come to check it out and, if necessary, keep Zuko safe. Aang couldn't say no.

A sapphire fireball flares in the night sky above the garden.

oooooooooo

The gardens are a maze but with his Earth Bending he easily navigates the way. He's unprepared for the sight he sees though. The large looming figure of a man is on top of Azula's much smaller frame as they struggle with each other. She strikes and he hears a loud crack of bone breaking as the man falls limp on top of her.

Aang moves fast pulling the bulky frame off her and Azula gasps when freed. The man's body rolls to the side, moaning and clutching his face.

Azula is on the ground, breathing hard, her eyes bright and angry.

"Are you okay?" He kneels over her, hands on her shoulders, eyeing her for damage.

Razor sharp nails dig into his arms as she scrambles to pull herself up. She leans into him, breaths coming in furious pants, but she doesn't stand. He sees why. Her ankle is twisted, bloodied and mottled.

Guards find their way to them. Wide eyes look between the immobile, moaning man on the ground to the furious princess in the Avatar's arms.

"Princess, are you injured?" One of the guards calls out as the others move to restrain the man.

She ignores his question but the heat rolls off her body in waves. "Take him to the dungeon. I'll deal with him tomorrow." Her words are abrupt and deadly.

"Shall we help you back to the palace?" The guard asks as the others cuff the man who is gurgling through the blood in his mouth.

"I'm in the capable hands of the Avatar now. _You _can't be bothered to patrol properly. Zuko will hear about this. Go." Azula snaps.

The guard bows looking considerably worried and they disappear the same way they came.

Her quick breaths break the quiet in the night air; hands still holding tight to him.

"Azula, you're hurt. Let me help."

She doesn't let go of him. "What can you do?" Her voice sounds strained, shaky even. She slumps against him.

"I can heal your injuries."

She nods against him but doesn't speak.

Mindful of her ankle, he gently lifts her and cradles her in his arms. Fortunately, the palace isn't far.

Her arms are around his neck and her head is on his shoulder.

"There's a door to the side that leads to my rooms." She is speaking slowly, exhaustion lacing her voice.

Something about her voice concerns him.

"Azula, stay awake."

"I am," is her quiet reply but her hold on him begins to loosen.

They slip past the staircase leading back to the ballroom and he easily finds the door leading to the residences.

"Which way?"

No reply.

"Azula?" She's limp against him.

The guard on patrol eyes him curiously.

"Princess Azula's room?" Aang asks.

The man looks surprised but leads him to her door.

"Do you have a key?"

The guard shakes his head. "The Princess won't allow it, My Lord."

Aang resists the urge to roll his eyes at the title and focuses on shifting her weight against him. He manages to free a hand to place on the door handle. It clicks and he gives a silent thanks to Toph for discovering Metal Bending before slipping inside.

Her rooms are magnificent and, for a moment, Aang stands unsure where to take her. Reasoning that the layout must be similar to his own, he easily finds the bedroom. He lays her on the bed. Her breaths are rapid, shallow, and uneven; most likely broken ribs. Bruises are already appearing on her arms, face and throat. Briefly he wonders if he should call Katara.

"Whatever you're thinking about, don't." Her voice is low but her eyes are at least partially open.

"You're hurt worse than I thought. Katara is better at this than I am."

She shakes her head. "I don't want her near me. I have faith you can do this."

"Your ribs are most likely broken, Azula." He can't exactly heal through her clothes.

"You're a monk. I'm not worried." She bites out sarcastically between gasps. "Start with my ankle so I can at least walk."

Disappearing into the en suite he fills the sink with water and tries to not think about it too much.

Returning to the bedroom, he draws the water to him and the cool blue light fills the air. She hisses as he sets the bone and mends the crack. A few more passes with the water and the bruising fades to nearly nothing.

"Much better." She lets out the breath she was holding.

"Give me my robe." She points to the hook on the door.

He hands it to her and turns around. Behind him he hears the rustle of fabric and a few growls.

"I need your help. I can't get the snaps in the back." Her breathing is more labored.

"Azula, this is ridiculous just let me get Katara…"

"No," She cuts him off. "No one else will know about this. Just help me with these snaps, please." Her voice is near pleading.

With a sigh, Aang turns around and moves behind her. The dress is lined with snaps so he makes quick work of them staying firmly focused on the task at hand and not the bare skin it reveals. When he's done he stands and turns back around.

"Thank you." Her words are followed by more movement until the dress falls to the floor. "Okay."

She is facing him with her robe pulled close in the front. A light sheen of sweat is on her forehead, eyes intense with pain.

Aang steps in front of her and kneels down to her level. Calling the water to him again, the blue light fills the space between them. Aang keeps his eyes locked on her golden ones as his hands reach inside her robe and lightly touch the skin underneath mending the damage.

Azula grasps his arms and tries to not focus on how she is trembling. The cool feel of his hands slide from her front to her back and he leans closer. She rests her head on his shoulder and focuses on breathing slowly as the cracked bone is knitted together.

It hurts and Azula hates how she is giving into this weakness. She's never been injured this badly before and it burns inside of her that it was some low level peasant that was able to cause this much damage just by falling on top of her. Counting all the ways she will make the man scream takes her mind off the pain long enough to allow the Avatar to finish. When he's done, his gentle hands lay her back on the bed. Her breaths are deep and full again.

"Thank you." Azula murmurs feeling tired, eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm not done yet." He moves up the bed to lie beside her and soon his cool hands are on her face and neck, working to relieve the swelling and bruising where she had been struck. "Do you know who he was?"

Her eyes open but just barely. "No, but that's fair because he didn't know who I was either." He nods slowly feeling sorry for the man already. "Don't do that." She orders quietly. "You can't feel sorry for him. If it had been anyone else, he would have done what he wanted and then what?"

Aang shakes his head. "I know but I can still feel sorry for him."

"You are too gentle." The way she says it isn't a compliment. "Do you realize that he most likely has been quite successful at it before? He just picked bigger prey than he could handle tonight." Her golden eyes watch him as it sinks in.

His jaw clenches at the thought. "What will you do?"

Her eyes open wider."I haven't decided yet."

"You could have killed him right there, but you didn't. Why is that?" Aang pushes the sleeve of her robe up working on the bruises on her arm.

"I will deal with him in the morning and the appropriate punishment will be dealt out. I might even let Zuko decide." There is dark amusement in her voice and words.

He furrows his brow at this. "Why Zuko?"

"He sought to dishonor me and by all rights Zuko should defend my honor as my only male relative."

"I'm sure Zuko would be fair but stern."

Azula laughs."You're right, Avatar. It's more than the scum deserves."

He sighs and changes the subject. "I'm glad it wasn't worse."

She hums against the feel of the cool water on her skin. "Thanks to you."

Aang laughs at this. "It had nothing to do with me. You were well in control of the situation, Princess." The cooling water evaporates from his hand. "I think that's all."

Azula nods, looking up at him carefully. "I appreciate what you have done for me." Her voice is warm and sincere so much so he looks away.

"You're welcome, Azula." Realizing he's laying on her bed beside her, he's quick to stand. "If there isn't anything else you need, I'll let you rest."

"Good night, Avatar." She follows him with her golden gaze inquisitively as he backs out of her room.

oooooo

Sleep does not come easy to Aang that night. He tosses and turns and, just as he slips into that other realm, the dreams start. Not that they are bad dreams, but, they are highly inappropriate.

He _loves_ Katara. He's _in love_ with Katara; has been since he was twelve. He loves her blue eyes, her dark skin. He loves her mastery of water and her easy laugh.

So _why _is he dreaming about golden eyes and lightning strikes?

He's a monk, but he's not wholly innocent. He notices things. He noticed things about Azula; things like how soft her skin is, how firm other things are, and the way her hair smelled.

He didn't see the skin he was touching but the feel of it is _seared_ into his hands. His shoulders _sting_ from her sharp nails as she pierced them through his robes while he healed her injuries. His neck _tingles_ from the way her warm breath ghosted across it while she panted in short, shallow breaths.

He feels pangs of guilt for the turn his thoughts take about heated skin, sharp nails, and gasping breaths.

_Azula needed his help. _

_He loves Katara._

Those are the facts and he must push these other thoughts out of his head.

Sleep doesn't come easy so he tosses the covers off and moves to the balcony intent on clearing his head with meditation. It's one of the last avenues he has left.


	5. Chapter 5

Azula concerns him. She always has. There is just something about her that puts him on edge and leaves him feeling like the joke is on him.

Today is no different.

When Zuko finds her, it is in the dungeons. Correct that…her _favorite_ dungeon.

He is prepared for the sight he sees though. Knowing his sister the way he does, very little surprises Zuko anymore and part of him is glad for it. Surprises and Azula do not go well together.

Her golden eyes are cold and calculating as they stare at her prisoner. The large man looks so out of place dangling from the chains in the middle of the room, perhaps because he is naked. Zuko grimaces at the sight. The air stinks of blood, sweat and smoke.

She is seated in the chair as if it were a throne and she may very well consider this her kingdom. Azula would be the sort to rule over a kingdom of hopelessness and misery. She would be the queen of despair and anguish.

He steps up to the large, rough looking man and appraises him. The man is nearly broken and Zuko tries to not think about what his sister was up to before he entered. The trails of blood are more than enough evidence. Azula specializes in internal damage whether it is physical or emotional. It's best he doesn't know anyway: Plausible Deniability.

"You attacked my sister." Zuko isn't asking. The man has already been found guilty by Azula. That alone is damning enough and nothing the Fire Lord could do to him would be worse than the punishment she will bequeath.

The man's voice comes out in a near whisper, breath whistling through the broken nose. "Please, Fire Lord Zuko, I didn't know who she was." His throat has small burnt indents in it. Indents that look to be the size of Azula's dainty fingers.

Men like this disgust him so he finds it difficult to feel sympathy. "You think I would be more lenient if it was someone else's sister you tried to rape?"

The man shrinks under his glare. Zuko can be intimidating too.

The temperature suddenly rises as Azula moves to stand next to him. "Tell Zuko what you planned to do to me last night." There is a sort of sadistic fascination beaming in her eyes.

The man's eyes widen and his busted lip begins to tremble. "I was going to do bad things." His voice is shaky and breaking. He begins heaving.

Azula leans closer, eyes bright, sharp teeth glistening in the low light of the dungeon. "What bad things? Don't be shy. Zuko should hear just what you had in mind for his baby sister." Her voice is a malevolent whisper drawing the man to his doom.

The man is crying and begging so Azula shushes him, sounding almost motherly, and takes his face in her hands as she leans closer, blood red lips cooing to him.

The Fire Lord closes his eyes as her fingers begin to smoke and the man screams.

oooooooo

There are times Zuko questions his life. He loves his nation, without doubt, but, at times, he wishes he could just pack up and run away. The years he spent banished seem like the good days. Better yet were the days traveling with his friends waging a war against Ozai. He tries to forget who else he was fighting against.

Illusions of peace are fleeting, so much so, that he did something he swore he would never do and that is to trust Azula.

It's the eyes he decides. They both have golden eyes. It's a Royal family trait but there is something about her eyes that is just unnerving. They have a depth that pulls you in and drowns you in the cold murky deep.

Zuko feels like he's drowning. Was his head ever above water?

"Stop it." She orders harshly, sharp teeth clicking into place.

He snaps his head up locking gazes with her. "I'll do as I please. I'm Fire Lord."

It's a fact they are both well aware of but part of him likes to remind her that it is _he_ that sits on the throne. It may be petty but sometimes he feels like it's all he has over her. It's something he fought for and won.

"We already spoke about this, Zuzu." Azula reminds him in a soft voice that is eerily reminiscent of the one she used in the dungeon earlier.

"Don't call me that." He glares at her.

She doesn't back down. Azula never backs down from anything.

"You must have better control than this." Her voice turns softer, more sweet and gentle.

It's so out of character that he laughs.

He stops when she reaches over plucking the glass from his hand and downs it herself.

Zuko glowers at her and he wonders why he insists on having dinner with her every night. Mai is not with them tonight. Mai seems to spend time with Zuko only if Azula is around. However, his future mother in law had been insistent on her only daughter visiting tonight. This leaves him alone with Azula. Truly it is a relief though and Zuko refuses to look at why that is.

"How do I know you aren't the one that really is behind it all?" It's the words of Mai, his advisors, and the occasional paranoid thought that flickers through his mind more often than he would like.

Azula settles back in her chair and smiles. "Because you're still alive."

They stare at each other until he looks away.

"Why would you help me?"

Azula never does anything just out of the goodness of her heart. He doubts she really has a heart anyway. More like a furnace just waiting to incinerate them all. He's suspected all along that fire burns in her veins. Maybe magma.

"I am loyal to the Fire Lord." She pronounces with a flourish before drinking from her own glass of wine, the crimson liquid staining her lips.

"So Momo could be Fire Lord and you would be loyal to him?"

Azula gives him a lazy smile as she leans back in her chair. "As long as he could wear the crown."

That seems too simple. Azula is not a simple woman.

"So you would blindly follow whoever has the crown?"

She nods and he can tell from the way her head dips that she is not feeling any pain.

"Duty and honor, brother. I serve the Fire Lord whether he is Father, you or a lemur." Azula giggles and it is so out of place.

"I think you've had enough and it's time for bed."

He stands and gently takes the glass out of her hand before setting it on the table. Pulling her chair out, he helps her up.

"I know the way." Her voice is soft and affectionate but she lets him take her hand.

"If I had known the way to get you to be friendlier was to get you drunk, then I would have done that years ago."

There are so many layers to his sister that he is never sure what he will find when he has managed to peel one back. Zuko briefly wonders what the center would be like; probably something cold and dark.

Azula laughs again as he leads her through his rooms.

At the door she stops him, her voice sounding suddenly sober, "You stay here. I can find my own way."

Zuko shakes his head. "No, it seems you're under attack more than I am lately."

Azula waves it off. "It was nothing."

"You had a broken ankle and ribs." He reminds her as he looks out into the hallway.

Seeing the guards are where they should be, he leads her out.

"The Avatar was nice enough to fix it for me." She lets him lead her again.

Scanning the hallway, Zuko is on high alert. "Yes, and let me tell you how nice it is to know that you had Aang back in your room."

Azula scoffs. "What, are you worried about my honor?"

"The palace is talking." He whispers. The gossips have been in full swing since Aang was spotted leaving her rooms late at night.

She laughs so hard she bends over. "The palace thinks I'm having an illicit affair with the Avatar?"

Zuko grimaces at how well her voice carries. "I don't think it's _your_ honor I should be concerned about."

He isn't sure if Aang or Katara are aware of the rumor mill yet but he dreads when it does come out. It's not that he thinks anything happened but what little truth there is can be twisted in so many ways.

She sobers and stills at the slight. "That was uncalled for."

He stares at her as she holds her head up high and walks down the hallway with strong forward steps.

Zuko rushes to catch up to her. "Are you really drunk or not?"

"Oh, I assure you I am but I also have amazing self control. Don't worry I haven't sullied your friend, not really." Her voice is harsh and biting.

The 'not really' part is what gets his attention. With Azula that could mean so many things and it leaves him feeling disconcerted. Azula schemes. She is always working an angle for something and he doesn't want Aang to be caught up in it. Katara either. Especially Katara.

He's so busy trying to keep pace with her brisk angry steps that he fails to notice where she is leading him.

"Wait, this isn't the way to your rooms." Azula keeps walking. "Where are we going?" He hurries to keep up with her.

She leads him outside into the cool night air. The soft grass crunches beneath their feet. Beyond the main palace grounds is a graveyard. The sounds of shovels digging fill the air. The area is bright with torches and they flare even brighter when she passes by them. The soldiers stop and stand at attention.

"This is my handiwork, Zuko."

He follows her line of sight to the piles of misshapen bodies, blackened and twisted. Some are still smoking.

"You did all this?" The stench of burnt flesh twists his stomach. The smoke stings his eyes.

Azula's smile is cold, her voice ominous. "I did this for _you_."

Zuko looks from her to the bodies of traitors. There is a glint in her eye that sets him on edge.

"For me." He repeats dumbly. A sense of unease sweeps over him.

She turns to him with blazing eyes. "For the Fire Lord."

The look on her face is one he has seen often. It was the one she always gave their father. It is a look of devotion, loyalty, and fierceness.

Zuko freezes and a slow, dawning realization comes over him about what his sister really is; what his father must have realized her to be.

Azula is an awesome, unholy power, one that must be wielded carefully lest you cut yourself with the sharp edges. A precision weapon honed over the years. A double edged sword.

He swallows but doesn't dare look away from her. His heart hammers in his chest. Azula will only follow a strong Fire Lord. Weakness will be rooted out and destroyed. If she sees him as weak, truly weak, she will turn on him and devour him without a second thought.

It wasn't insanity. It was never insanity. Azula was just misunderstood; taken out of context.

A sort of peace settles over him, his heart slows, and Zuko realizes he can accept this facet of his sister's personality. He has to accept it if the Fire Nation is to remain strong and firmly in his control.

Drawing himself up to his full height, he holds her gaze. "Very good, Azula." His voice is that of the Fire Lord, strong and commanding.

The twinkle in her eye is all the approval he will get out of her. It's all he needs.

ooooooooooo

Zuko doesn't sleep well that night. It's not that he has slept well most nights. The threat of death and the tension with Mai keep him from finding his rest.

Releasing Azula from the asylum wasn't something he decided easily. He hoped that one way or another though her presence would be a deciding factor: either he would be free to rule or be dead.

He's still alive so that has to mean his decision was a good one. He lies awake that night and wonders if he can live up to Azula's expectations. Zuko tries to not think about what would happen if he failed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Have a wonderful New Year! _**

Aang isn't avoiding her but he does breathe a sigh of relief that their paths don't cross more often. The dreams plague him at night so much so that rest is elusive. Katara has started to notice and that, perhaps, is his greatest problem.

Katara is great. She fits so easily into the caretaker role. But Aang does not want to be cared for; instead of warm hands, he wants sharp nails. Meditation can only off set sleep deprivation so much.

They have opted to stay in the palace for now. Katara is reluctant to leave Zuko. She says it's because she doesn't trust Azula but her easy laughs and flirting smiles when the Fire Lord is near do not go unnoticed at the dinner table. Zuko is more relaxed and at ease as he and Katara trade jokes or stories.

Mai looks on bored from Zuko's side but watching Azula out of the corner of her eye. Azula sits on Zuko's other side and occasionally steals something from his plate. The Fire Lord glares when the Princess downs his glass of wine in one gulp and refuses him another. Aang meets her glittering eyes from across the table and wonders at the smile that plays on her full red lips.

Eventually, the Princess announces she is retiring for the night but as she stands it is clear she is none too steady on her feet. Zuko moves to help her but she waves him off.

"We've been through this, Zuzu. I can take care of myself."

It has become routine for Zuko to walk Azula back to her rooms while she scathes about his overprotective nature.

He takes her arm gently but his whisper is harsh. "It's not me they're after anymore."

Having Azula out of the asylum and at his side has the desired effect of reducing assassination attempts on the Fire Lord as the Princess has become the new favorite target. It wasn't his intent they turn to her but it has worked and Azula doesn't seem to mind. Thankfully they are not successful and she spends most of her time in the dungeons doing what she does best. Zuko tries to not think about it.

Having imbibed more than her fair share of the wine at dinner, like she does every dinner, Azula glares at him. If Zuko didn't have a better understanding of his sister, then he would be wary of the look in her eyes. His friends are not privy to this knowledge and they shift uncomfortably as they watch the Fire Lord deal with his sister.

Azula pulls away from him and turns from the room; Zuko is hot on her heels.

Mai sighs. Every night it's the same argument and she's growing bored of it. She almost wants Azula to make her move to kill Zuko so she would at least have the excuse to do something.

Katara turns worried eyes to Aang and there is the unspoken insistence that he do _something_ about the raised voices in the next room. He can't refuse but he can inwardly curse fate that puts him right where he doesn't want to be.

This is how the Avatar finds himself in the middle of a brewing argument between the Fire Nation siblings.

"If you don't stop hovering over me, I'll kill you myself." Azula seethes with her hand on the door.

Zuko sees it's only about half serious but he doesn't remove his hand from the door to let her out. He looks up at Aang and Azula follows his gaze. The sudden smile on her face should give Zuko pause.

Her mood shifts. "Zuko, how about you stay here with your dinner guests and the Avatar can see me safely back to my rooms," her voice is suddenly sugary and soft.

The Fire Lord narrows his eyes. The idea is to keep rumors to a minimum but Katara _is_ in the other room and he doesn't want to miss a chance to be around her. If Mai follows her routine, then she will disappear as soon as Azula is gone anyway.

Being alone with Katara is appealing on many levels. "Aang, do you mind?"

Aang does mind. Being around Azula is not something he is looking forward too. "Not at all." Or is he?

Zuko takes his hand off the door and Azula opens it. She wraps her arm around Aang's and with a disdainful glance over her shoulder at the Fire Lord, she leads the way.

The door slams behind them.

"Do you and Zuko argue like that often?"

"Hmm, only when he tries to be the overprotective big brother." Azula is in that warm fuzzy place she gets after dinner. Her steps aren't steady but she doesn't care. It only makes taking out would-be assassins that much more fun.

"He's just looking out for you." Aang replies ignoring the way she leans into him as they walk. Thinking of Azula as warm and soft is just wrong. She is cold and dangerous.

"I'm looking out for him and I must be doing something right. Assassins target me now."

Her nonchalant announcement surprises Aang. "Really? Does that happen often?"

Azula could say she has lost count but that isn't true. "About ten times now." There is a sense of joy in her voice. She's always sure to leave them alive at least until the next day. Zuko stopped visiting the dungeons altogether. It was more than he wanted to know.

"Do you count that one in the gardens?" The attack on her is still fresh in Aang's mind for so many reasons.

"No, he was just a common rapist who thought he would prowl the palace grounds and try his hand at nobility. Not a mistake he will make again."

Aang isn't sure if he should be repulsed or relieved.

When they make it to her door, he feels a sense of relief. He's about to leave and return to Zuko's when she interrupts.

"A good bodyguard makes sure the room is secure first." Her eyes are bright as she watches him.

The guards try to look unconcerned but their curious eyes watch as he opens the door and leads her inside.

The room is bathed in blue flames. From the way she walks through the rooms, he can tell she is quite nonchalant about attackers. Knowing Azula, she looks forward to them. He halfheartedly looks around for anything out of place but mostly Aang is curious about the woman. The rooms are sparsely though expensively furnished. He is snapped out of his reverie by her voice in the other room, calling to him.

She is standing with her back to the door in her bedroom.

"I need your help getting out of this." Azula doesn't even look over her shoulder at him.

This is not where he should be but Aang steps up behind her anyway and deftly undoes the snaps of the dress to reveal the same soft skin he dreams about. Aang really tries to not look.

Feeling the air on her skin she steps behind the dressing screen and he continues looking around the room, getting a feel for the sort of person she is. The atmosphere reveals little about her.

She emerges dressed in a simple dress and beckons him to follow her back into the other room. A glass of something is pushed into his hand and she clinks her own drink with him before emptying hers.

"Is this something you do often?" It's only partially out of concern. Aang's never really seen anyone drink like this and certainly never pegged cold controlled Azula as the sort.

"I'm bored. So outrageously bored." She takes the bottle and the glass to the couch. Patting the seat beside her, Azula looks at him expectantly.

Aang doesn't disappoint. The drink is harsh but he manages. He's not one to drink either but this whole trip has been so strange already so what is a bit more.

She refills their glasses.

"What would make you less bored?" A bored Azula can't be a good thing.

"I don't even know. I do all the same things I did during the war but it isn't the same." Her voice is sad and distant. "Aren't you bored?" She turns to him with wide amber eyes.

Aang considers this. He is and dreadfully so. Peace is not as much fun. The drink burns on its way down.

"It's all meetings and questions about policies or whatever." The flurry of messages he has to deal with on a daily basis is staggering and he has honestly begun to wonder what the world did without the Avatar for so long.

"Policies and meetings?" Her voice drips with disgust. "You're the Avatar. Why would you do that?"

"They need my help." He hopes it doesn't sound as pitiful to her as it does to him.

Azula refills both their glasses as she laughs. "Nonsense. You are supposed to keep people like me in check. Maintain balance and all that." Her voice drifts off as she looks around the room. "I miss chasing you." It's so low he barely hears it.

"I'm not sure I miss being chased." As Aang says it, he reflects on it. "Although…" It really was simpler then. All he had to do was master all four elements and defeat the Fire Lord. No one had expectations for him beyond that.

"Exactly." She is so close her warm breath glides over the skin of his neck.

Aang feels a slightly heated feeling from the drink. It could be from the company.

"I have an idea." Azula stands and grabs the bottle off the table.

Curious, he follows as she walks across the room and throws the large doors to the balcony open.

"Do you think we can get down there?" They are only a few stories up.

Aang considers the distance. "Of course."

She is eager to wrap an arm around his neck as she presses against him, her other hand holding tight to the bottle. For a moment he hesitates at being so close to her but pushes the thoughts away as he picks her up and leaps. The landing is quiet and Azula leads him away from the palace to the training grounds.

"What are we doing?"

Azula opens the bottle and takes a hefty drink before handing it to him. He follows her lead and drinks while she rolls up the sleeves of her dress.

"Teaching you." Aang mastered fire years ago but Azula has some unusual techniques. "Those things really seem like they would get in the way." Her eyes flit over the heavy robes he wears.

Hearing the unspoken order in her words, he takes off the outer robes until he is in just a tunic and pants. Azula rewards him with a smile.

"Show me a flame."

He complies and holds out an orange flame.

She steps in and turns, with more grace than a person as drunk as she is should have, so her back is against his chest. Instinctively he rests his other hand on her waist as her small hand slides under his. Fire Benders burn hot but the flow of chi turns cold and the flame burns blue.

"Can you feel the difference?" The dulcet tone of her voice is soothing.

Aang can and it feels amazing. It's electric and while he knows the blue flame is hotter than the orange, it feels strangely cool in his hand.

"You're the only person I've seen bend blue flames." There is a hint of awe in his voice.

"I am the only one," Her golden eyes are fixated on the blue flame in their hands. "For now at least."

Azula removes her hand but doesn't step away from him. He concentrates hard on maintaining the blue flame and not on the way she feels pressed against him or the jasmine-scent of her hair.

Satisfied she extinguishes the flame with her other hand. "Do it on your own now."

It doesn't help that Azula remains where she is. She shifts against him slightly and he grips her waist tighter with his hand. Aang pushes the thoughts away and focuses. The blue spark sputters to life and grows into a slow controlled flame.

"Perfect." Azula looks over her shoulder at him with a smile.

"Was that a compliment?" He's teasing her.

Azula shrugs and steps away from him. He feels suddenly cold and drops his hand.

The bottle is nearly empty by this point but he helps her with it anyway. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows the morning will be rough but he can't care right now.

"What about lightening?"

Aang's eyes widen at this. Zuko couldn't conjure lightening so Aang never learned.

"Oh Zuzu." She shakes her head.

Lightening is all about control which Azula has in spades. At least she once had it in spades but it was sufficient enough to become an expert in harnessing the awesome power enough that it has become second nature to her no matter her mental state. If anyone can do it, then the Air Bending monk should be able to. Even drunk the kata comes so easy to her. He follows it perfectly the first try but no spark. The first time isn't about the spark though.

Azula is patient but the alcohol is making things hazy for her, for him too, but just when she is about to give up a streak of lightening shoots from his fingertips. It's such a surprising and awesome sight that they both stare before it catches up to them. Aang, caught up in the excitement, is quick with a hug. Azula is not use to being touched but it's not an unpleasant feeling by any means. Perhaps she melts into his touch a bit too much; it's the empty bottle's fault.

They play with fire until the hour is late when they drunkenly make their way back to the palace.

Her balcony is so many stories up.

"I can do it." Aang says confidently.

Azula wavers where she stands next to him and he isn't steady on his feet at all.

"Should you bend while drunk?"

"We were just Fire Bending, besides I can Air Bend in my sleep. "He dismisses her concerns.

Azula frowns at him. The Avatar is not an arrogant person so if he is boasting then he is probably telling the truth.

"Okay but if you kill me then I will be so mad at you."

He picks her up without hesitation this time. "I would consider it pay back for Ba Sing Se."

Before Azula can ask, they are bounding up through the air. The sudden movement does nothing for the slight dizzy feeling she has already. The landing is rougher than she would like and they stumble through the open doors of her balcony and fall into a heap.

Their laughter rings through the rooms.

"I'm so impressed Master Air Bender." She teases as she tries to stand.

Aang easily bounds onto his feet and offers her a hand. "You should be."

She glares at the offered hand but takes it anyway and allows him to pull her up. Azula falls forward against him laughing.

"It's time for bed, Princess." He half drags her to her bedroom.

Azula giggles. "What is it with you taking me to bed, Avatar?"

Laying her down, he laughs. "Not sure. You're the only one I've bedded." He flushes at the meaning but Azula laughs harder.

"I think I like you drunk." She pulls the covers over herself. "You're not all preachy."

Aang frowns as he sits on the edge of the bed. "Preachy? I'm not a priest." Priests are stuffy and boring.

"Like monk is any better?"

He opens his mouth to protest but closes it. The monks were rather reserved in some ways.

Azula hums as she stretches in bed. "Royalty is far superior."

"Yeah, from what I have seen royalty is homicidal, war mongering, broody, unhappiness." It comes out harsher than he means for it too.

Azula isn't bothered. "We make things interesting." She snuggles down in the bed.

Aang watches her eyes flutter closed. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night." She murmurs as she drifts off.

He watches her for a moment. When she is sleeping she seems so normal, nice even. The silk sheets serve to accentuate her form and he really should leave before he ends up with more thoughts about her.

Aang debates if he should leave out the door and face the curious eyes of the guards or just go back out the balcony door.

Avoid and evade. Balcony door it is.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire Benders rise with the sun but Azula is ducking the sun more and more.

"Father would be proud I think." The Fire Lord's voice intones from her bedside.

Raising her head, she pushes the hair out of her face and glares at him.

"I regret ever giving you a key to my rooms." He's the only one she trusts with it and not even the household staff has one.

"I'm not giving it back." Zuko glares at her from the chair.

Azula stretches and rolls over in bed. "Honestly, Zuzu, if you are going to spend so much time in a woman's bedroom, it certainly shouldn't be your sister's."

"Better me than someone else." There is something in his tone that sparks a memory for her.

"Who were you looking for?" She sits up wincing at the throbbing in her head.

Zuko scowls. "According to the guards, Aang entered but never left."

She laughs. "Your search for the Avatar continues." Throwing off the covers she moves to the edge of the bed and stares at him. "You've already regained your honor, Zuzu."

He ignores the mocking and looks around. "Where is he then?"

Azula stretches again. "I assure you I am not hiding him."

"They said he never left."

Azula tilts her head at him in that way she does when she thinks he's being dense. "He's an Air Bender. Did you ever think that maybe he decided to leave another way?"

Zuko follows her eyes to the balcony. "Why would he do that?"

Azula shrugs. "Who am I to speak for the Avatar?" They fall silent as they stare each other down. "Although…" Zuko braces himself for whatever it is that she is about to say. It's never a good thing. "He was rather drunk last night. You might want to search the palace grounds to be sure he didn't fall. It would be a pity to have to search among the Water Tribe peasants for the next Avatar."

Azula taints everything she touches.

"He had a glass of wine at dinner last night."

She smiles. "We polished off a bottle of Father's special reserve last night."

Zuko raises his eyebrows at that. "You got Aang drunk?" There is disbelief in his voice..as well as reproach.

Azula scoffs. "He's a grown man." Something about the way she says it brings that sinking feeling back in his stomach. "Don't look at me like that, Zuzu. I'm sure you made good time with Katara after we left."

He scowls. "What are you talking about?"

It's true. Mai left soon after Aang and Azula did leaving Katara and him all alone. They were able to talk and laugh without significant others around.

Azula can read people easily. "You're welcome."

She pushes off the bed and is on the move. He watches as she pulls clothes out of the closet and shoes.

When she disappears behind her dressing screen to change he asks, "What did you and Aang do last night?"

"Got drunk and talked about the war. What did you and Katara do?"

Zuko laughs. "Got drunk and talked about the war."

Azula steps out with a gleam in her eye. "Funny how things work out that way, brother."

The Fire Lord considers the look in his sister's eye and what it could mean.

oooooo

Katara finds him on the training grounds.

"There you are." There is a gentle reprimand in her voice but she wears a smile.

Aang turns at the sound of her voice. "Hi."

He's not in the mood to talk so he goes back to what he was doing. Blue flames are elusive this morning. Either he needs to be drunk or he needs Azula around to do it. Neither of those thoughts is comforting.

Behind him, he hears her soft footsteps as she moves around. He shuts her out and tries to focus on the feeling of the cool chi from last night.

"You never returned last night. I was a bit worried." Her soft voice breaks into his thoughts.

He doesn't turn around. "I took Azula back to her room and worked on my Fire Bending."

Aang is becoming frustrated as the chi is just not flowing right. The hangover does not help.

He isn't paying attention to his words until Katara clarifies. "You trained with Azula last night?"

He freezes but doesn't look at her. "Yes." It's useless to deny it so he deflects. "Did you and Zuko have a good time?"

"Mai went to bed not long after Azula and you left. We stayed up late talking." Aang doesn't see the small smile playing on Katara's lips at the memories of the night before. She falls silent as she watches.

oooooo

Azula isn't exactly snippy but she doesn't have patience for Zuko today. He's needling her about this or that, mostly about Aang, and it's wearing on her frayed hung-over nerves.

The siblings make their way to the training grounds. They both need to burn off some frustration and she hasn't kicked Zuko around for awhile. It's something that is long overdue. He may be the Fire Lord but she is still the better bender.

ooooooooooo

There is something about her that Aang can sense and he turns to see her and Zuko slowly making their way towards them. Her golden eyes meet with his and something about it clicks.

Blue flames shoot into the air and he can't help the smile that breaks out on his face.

Katara is astonished too. "How did you do that?"

Zuko sees it as well and glares at his sister like it's her fault. She ignores him and continues walking.

"Very good." Azula remarks as she draws near. The Fire Lord is close behind.

Aang turns at the sound of her voice, eyes bright and happy. "It wasn't as easy as it seemed last night." He admits quietly.

"You just need practice." She smiles at him. "Amazing what having a good teacher can do for you."

Zuko stops closer to Katara and glares at his sister again. "You try dealing with a twelve year old with the attention span of a fire ferret."

Azula smirks. "Perhaps you just weren't able to motivate him properly." She begins to remove her outer robe, revealing the tight dress underneath. With a slight tilt of her head, she looks at Zuko. "Don't think you're getting out of this, Fire Lord."

With a grimace at Katara, Zuko begins to remove his own robes as he follows Azula to the other section of the training grounds. She is intent on a match with him this morning and he could do with letting off some of the excess energy he feels as well. He tries to ignore the feel of Katara's eyes on him as he squares off with his sister.

"Don't make a fool of yourself while the peasant watches, Zuko." Azula hisses a warning to him.

It has the desired effect and he lashes out at her with a wave of fire.

Her laughter fills the air as she easily dodges but she doesn't counter. Instead, she lets him pursue her across the ground as she avoids and evades the onslaught of his attacks.

Zuko realizes belatedly she is toying with him but before he can adjust, she strikes with a solid blast right at his chest. He blocks with a wall of fire which she breaks quickly before pouncing on him with a series of highly aggressive attacks that drive him backward.

Aang and Katara watch the siblings as they tear a swath through the training grounds. Zuko is becoming frustrated and Azula is doing everything she can to push him over the edge.

"Should we do something?" Katara asks without taking her eyes off the scene in front of them. Worry is heavy in her voice.

Aang shakes his head. "Zuko can take care of himself. I don't think she's trying to hurt him."

They both watch as the Fire Lord is knocked to the ground hard and the Princess stands over him, blue flames dancing at her fingertips.

Katara starts to move forward to intervene but Aang stops her. He shakes his head again at her glare. "Zuko's fine."

Zuko is and as Azula draws closer he catches her off guard with a sweeping kick, knocking her to the ground as well. From there a scuffle ensues.

Azula may be smaller than him but she puts up a good fight. She strikes hard but not hard enough to cause serious damage. Zuko works at trying to restrain her and get a lock. Azula beats him to it and the Fire Lord finds her arms around his throat as she tightens a choke hold on him.

"Yield" she demands in his ear from behind him.

Aang begins to question if Azula would hurt him when Zuko's face begins to darken.

"Let him go." Katara shouts as she slips around him.

Azula sees her coming but only tightens her hold on Zuko.

"You better yield quickly before she gets herself hurt trying to save you, Brother." Her voice is low and meant only for him.

He sees Katara's hands move to her water skin and knowing that nothing good can come from it, he taps and Azula immediately lets go.

Zuko draws in grateful lungfuls of air as he feels the blood begin flowing back to his head. Azula for her part easily rolls away from him to her feet.

Katara drops to her knees, hands on his shoulder eyeing him with concern

"Zuko, you need to work on your hand to hand combat." Azula taunts as she dusts herself off. "Apparently, wrestling with Mai isn't cutting it." There are layered meanings in her words.

Katara and Zuko give her matching glares.

Azula smirks as she walks away, eyeing the only other person there.

"Feel better?"

Azula sees the amusement in Aang's eyes.

"Much." She summons one of the nearby servants with a snap of her finger. "Have you had breakfast?"

Aang looks to Katara and Zuko. The Water Bender is still fussing over him. The Fire Lord seems to be enjoying the attention.

"No."

Azula smiles but doesn't' look away as she speaks to the servant beside her. "Breakfast for four. Be sure the Avatar's is vegetarian and make it quick."

The servant bows and disappears.

"I didn't realize you knew I was a vegetarian."

"Know thy enemy." Azula replies easily as she takes a seat at the nearby table and turns her attention back to her brother.

Aang sits besides her watching the same scene of Zuko and Katara talking and laughing.

oooooo

Breakfast is served and Azula takes her time observing the interplay between her dining companions. The furtive glances and sly smiles add up creating a sort of lingering tension around the table. When the Fire Lord and Avatar are called away to a meeting it gives her the opportunity to focus on the Water Bender.

Icy blue eyes meet blazing gold ones.

"You love the Fire Lord." Azula goes right for the kill.

"Zuko is my friend," is the cold reply.

"A friend you love as more than a friend." Azula corrects. Katara doesn't reply but does stare her down. "It's charming really watching the two of you dance around one another." Katara doesn't rise to Azula's challenge and instead focuses on her food. "Mai won't be around much longer."

The announcement draws her attention again. "Your doing I'm sure." Katara snaps.

Azula gives a thoughtful hum. "Mai would sooner kill me then let me have any influence in her life." It's true really and many times when she was arguing with Zuko about this or that she thoroughly expected to feel the sharp end of a dagger in her back. "Actually, it would be Zuko's doing."

The Water Bender meets her eyes again and Azula can see a hint of curiosity in her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Azula smiles. "Because, peasant, Zuko is in love with you as well." The look in Katara's eyes shows hope and suspicion so Azula explains patiently. "I'm his sister and we have grown quite close ever since my pardon. Zuko and I speak at length about his life."

"He also says you lie." There is a sharp accusation in her voice.

"And he is correct but I never lie unless it serves my purpose and there is no purpose behind encouraging a romance between the Fire Lord and you." Disdain drips from the word 'you'.

Katara ignores the implication in the woman's words. "I love Aang."

Azula arches an eyebrow at her. "I never said you didn't but understand that you can love two men at the same time."

Katara smirks at her. "What do you know of love, Azula?"

The Princess's face grows serious. "While it is true that I have not paid much attention to romantic relationships that does not mean that I am ignorant of love. I just happen to consider it a waste of my time but Zuko is a romantic at heart and I do pay attention to what makes the Fire Lord happy. In this case that happens to be you and you would do well to appreciate what an honor that is to capture the heart of a man in his position."

Blue eyes blink at her in confusion. "You want him to be happy…why? For all I have seen you seem to hate him."

Azula's carefully schooled features break in surprise. "Hate? I adore Zuko." As she says it she considers the truth in her words. "You must forget the past and what happened during the war. I certainly don't hold your actions against you."

Katara scowls at her benevolence. "You have a funny way of showing adoration."

Azula shrugs as she stands. "Ask Zuko yourself what I've done for him lately and you will see that I'm not the enemy you would have me be. The Fire Lord can't rule well if he isn't happy in his personal life and it is up to me to ensure he has a long and happy rule."

Katara stares after the Princess' retreating back as she contemplates the meaning in her words.


	8. Chapter 8

The halls of the Fire Nation palace are packed with various officials, ambassadors, and courtiers all vying to negotiate treaties, trade deals, and agreements. Every honeyed word is designed to elevate position, consolidate power, and draw one step closer to the throne. Enemies smile at one another pretending to be allies. Allies laugh pretending to be friends. Gossip is rampant about this nobleman or that noblewoman. The palace is a cesspool of betrayal and deceit.

The Avatar walks through the hall with Sokka at his side, smiling at the news of the rebuilding of the South Pole. The Water Tribe man has only recently arrived in Caldera and they are now seeking the familiar blue of Katara. Aang ignores the eyes that watch his passing with a more than curious interest. Zuko warned him about the intricacies of Court. It's not that Aang hasn't dealt with his fair share of scheming nobles and power hungry officials but the Fire Nation palace is teeming with levels of intrigue that dwarf anything Ba Sing Se has to offer.

Sokka continues on speaking, happily unaware of the stares and whispers that follow. Ahead the crowd shifts and the metallic gleam of Azula's crown can be seen. Aang tenses. He isn't sure why. It's not like he hasn't seen her nearly every day as they pass through the halls or the more frequent dinners in the Fire Lord's private dining room. The Princess is polite, reserved, but the look in her eye is always purely predacious.

Sokka sees her. How can he not when the sea of people parts and she glides through the throng? Sharp heels click on the stone floors and silk skirts flow behind her. The low cut of her dress draws the eye to her other charms which are pleasantly on display. Her name is on the lips of those around them but she ignores their pleas for her attention. Seeing the red smirk and golden eyes brings back unpleasant memories and Sokka tries to not let it show on his face. With a quick look at Aang, Sokka can see apprehension on his face as well.

Azula doesn't speak to them though. She passes by with officials orbiting in her wake, begging for her time. It's in the way her head turns as she is shoulder to shoulder with Aang that catches Sokka's eye. There is a brief flicker of _something_ as the Princess and the Avatar share a look and then she is gone, blazing down the hall leaving them behind.

"What was that?" Sokka is on him the instant she is gone.

Aang turns surprised gray eyes to him. "What was what?"

"That look. Azula gave you a look." Sokka knows what he just saw in their sideways glance. "She was looking at you like, like…like you were dessert." Aang isn't sure how to respond to this but Sokka doesn't give him a chance anyway. "And don't think I didn't see the look in your eyes either, mister."

Sokka's little rant is catching the ear of more than one member of nobility so Aang hustles him down one of the less crowded side corridors.

"It's not like that." He denies in a whispered tone. "Azula has changed."

The look on Sokka's face is pure disbelief. "This is Azula! She killed you with lightening for Spirit's sake."

Aang glares at the memory of the past. "She really is trying to help Zuko."

Sokka looks like he wants to argue. "Yeah, help him to an early grave."

Aang sighs. Trying to convince other people that Azula has changed is always a lesson in disappointment. "That's why Katara insisted we come."

Katara had been nearly frantic at the message that Zuko had pardoned Azula and appointed her as his Right Hand. It had led to more than a few arguments before Aang had finally relented and gave in. This trip has not been what he expected.

"Look, I know what Azula has done in the past but Zuko trusts her. Everyone deserves another chance."

Sokka grumbles. "I don't trust her."

"I didn't ask you to trust her, just that you give her a chance."

Eventually Sokka relents and gives a begrudging nod. Aang feels some of his tension melting away as they begin walking down the hall again, until Sokka pipes up. "Craziness aside, she did look really hot."

"I hadn't noticed" is Aang's measured reply.

Sokka raises an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Sokka gives a short bark of laughter. "You are a terrible liar. It's not like I'm going to tell Katara."

Aang looks everywhere but at his friend. "So what if I have?"

"Hey, it happens." Sokka shrugs. "I mean, I've noticed Toph, but it's not like it changes how I feel about Suki." Even as Sokka says it his thoughts flit to how the Metal Bender has grown from the stubborn little girl of their youth to a very mature woman. "You still love Katara, right?"

Aang answers without hesitation. "Of course." He does. He knows he does. Katara is everything to him but….he shakes off the looming sense of dread he feels whenever his thoughts drift towards their future.

Sokka doesn't notice the hesitation. "So no problem then. We can look. We just can't touch."

"Yeah, somehow I can't imagine Suki, Katara, Toph, or even Azula would appreciate the looking part." As Aang says the words, he knows that Azula wouldn't mind; doesn't seem to mind. Of course Aang has noticed the Princess' own predatory gleam in her hypnotic amber eyes.

Sokka laughs again. "Seriously, like I don't notice when my wife sees something she likes? We live on a tropical island six months out of the year. It's all beach." Kyoshi Island has never been known for its modesty. "Besides, it's not like Katara doesn't have a wandering eye. Ever seen how she looks at Zuko?"

Aang has seen it and if he were the jealous sort then it would bother him. It probably should bother him. "I trust Katara." He stops short of saying he trusts Zuko.

Having the Fire Lord's attentiveness to the Water Bender pointed out to him has caused doubtful thoughts to take hold. On some level he is sure Azula is being manipulative, but there is truth in action and he has seen it himself. The constant contact Zuko and Katara maintain with each other would concern any significant others. A part of Aang wonders what Mai thinks about it.

"See there you go." Sokka says with a smug sense of self. "Balance, harmony, and all that other stuff."

Ooooo

Zuko has always preferred her in red. There is something about the way it contrasts with her mocha skin and ocean eyes. Even as some Earth Kingdom official is chatting up trade negotiations, the Fire Lord finds his attention firmly fixed on the Water Bender across the room. Katara laughs unaware of the distraction she is causing as she leans closer chatting with Mai and Ty Lee.

"Fire Lord Zuko." The man clears his throat impatiently as Zuko turns wide eyes to him. "While I can appreciate your fiancée's beauty, this is a very serious matter."

Zuko can feel his face heating up, not only at the embarrassment of being caught staring at a woman but also the shame of having it mistaken for affection toward his intended.

Before he can speak, Azula sidles to his side, her arm wrapping around his as she leans into him. Zuko has come to recognize it as a territorial gesture on Azula's part.

"Chancellor Heu, it is lovely to see you again." She purrs as she holds out her hand.

The look in the Omashu man's eyes is anything but welcoming. "Princess Azula." He takes her hand and places the perfunctory kiss on the soft skin.

Azula's eyes twinkle with amusement at the man's discomfort. "Let's not trouble Fire Lord Zuko with talk of trade deals. Make an appointment with my secretary and we can sort something out that will be beneficial to both of us."

Anger blazes in the man's green eyes but Azula doesn't relent in her gaze. "Very well, Princess, we shall discuss this at another time." The man bows as he backs away from the Royal siblings.

Zuko mutters a thank you under his breath.

"Don't thank me." Azula's voice turns cold even as she leans into him still. "You are staring." She casts her golden gaze over the crowd pretending as if she isn't chiding the Fire Lord in their midst. "Look at the twit all you want in private but not here. The four nations are watching."

At her words he looks up; indeed they are being watched by a multitude of colors but the gray eyes that are looking their way are most certainly not looking at him.

Toph reacts as expected when Aang's attention wanders from their conversation and the punch stings his arm more than usual.

She is immune to Aang's glare. "What's the matter, Twinkletoes? Sparky staring at Sugar Queen again?"

Zuko isn't staring at Katara anymore but is instead watching Azula. His sister's golden eyes are bright and her red lips are turned into a smile as she leans forward, arm still intertwined with the Fire Lord's yet intent on another official.

The man from the Northern Water Tribe is far friendlier to the Princess than to the Fire Lord. After all it wasn't Azula that stepped foot in their sacred Oasis and kidnapped the Avatar. It probably doesn't hurt that her dress is of the latest court fashion which seems to favor a show of skin. Not that Zuko minds when certain other women stay in step with current trends but he could do without the man's blue eyes dipping to his sister's bountiful cleavage as she speaks.

He chokes back the smoke in his mouth when the man extends his hand in invitation of which Azula regally accepts.

"I'm sure Zuzu can do without me for a time." The words come out in a low purr as she casts laughing eyes in her brother's direction. "Behave, Brother." She whispers as her lips brush his cheek leaving a crimson mark.

Zuko doesn't reply as so much of what she does is for show anyway; anything to keep other people off balance. Instead he watches as she is led through the open doors of the salon to the courtyard.

The night air is crisp and Azula sighs at the change in temperature. Zuko burns hot, even more so when certain Water Benders are present.

"I have presented your offer to Chief Arnook and I must say he is pleasantly surprised by how generous the Fire Nation is prepared to be." The man says with a certain inflection as they walk through the soft grass.

"It is only right as my family has spent generations doing their best to destroy such a rich and noble culture." Azula replies sweetly. "After all, the Avatar advocates balance and harmony and it would be foolish to not listen."

The man's blue eyes brighten at her words. "Such wisdom in one so young is refreshing, Princess."

Azula's smile is beguiling. "It is the Fire Lord's wisdom. I am merely the messenger."

She can see the doubt flicker in the man's eyes but she also knows he won't dare challenge her. Suspicion and diplomacy go hand in hand. "The Fire Lord is a wise ruler." So does lying through your teeth.

They stop at the turtleduck pond. The quacking creatures no longer flee from her, perhaps because instead of throwing rocks she now throws bread crumbs. The pond is Zuko's favorite spot and she knows it has to do less with the animals and more with the memories of his mother. Azula does not refer to Ursa as her mother. As far as she is concerned she had none.

The small stone bench is hidden just in the shadows of the tree, but in the darkness Azula has the advantage as they sit.

"Chief Arnook seeks an alliance of a different sort."

Azula turns inquisitive eyes to the Water Tribe man. "Is that so?"

"Indeed," The man doesn't let go of her hand. "His son is of age and the Chief feels we should align ourselves with the Fire Nation."

Azula contemplates his words. "Coming of age in the Water Tribes is fourteen."

The man nods.

She hums at this. "Lady Chie is the Fire Lord's distant cousin. She is fourteen as well. However, her father would not permit the marriage until she is at least sixteen."

The Fire Nation has different ideas concerning maturity.

The man smiles at this. "I would like a meeting with the young lady and her parents."

"It will be arranged." Azula replies in her official tone.

They fall silent with only the distant sounds of the palace in the background.

"What of you, Princess?"

Azula furrows her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When will you marry?" The man's blue eyes are curious.

She stares at him. "Zuko and I have not discussed it." It's the diplomatic answer and sounds much better than the Fire Lord prefers to keep his sister close to wield against any of his enemies.

"Ah, but a woman as beautiful as yourself must get lonely." The man leans in brushing a lock of her hair from her shoulder, uncovering the porcelain skin underneath.

"Oh, I assure you that I do not lack for company." Azula smirks knowing what is on the man's mind.

It's not as if this is the first time some ambassador has hinted at a deepening of relations between the nations. It has little to do with her looks and more to do with the thrill of conquering the daughter of the former enemy. Azula has become a symbol of sorts.

"Noblemen with soft hands cannot offer a woman such as you very much. You need a warrior." The man turns on the charm as he leans closer.

He makes a tempting offer as the blue cloth does little to hide the powerful physique underneath. Briefly, Azula considers letting him convince her but there are other realities at stake.

"While I find your offer attractive, I must decline. I would not dishonor the Fire Lord that way."

Her words have the desired effect as the man gives a wistful smile and nods.

"Of course, Princess, forgive me for even suggesting it." He takes her hand instead and kisses the back of it.

"Nonsense. Any woman would welcome attention from such a prime example of a mighty Water Tribe warrior. I am no exception." Azula's words flow as smooth as silk.

"May I see you back to the palace?" He offers as he stands.

"No, I am in no hurry. I doubt Zuko has scarcely had time to miss me." Dancing through the landmine that is diplomacy can be trying and Azula is about at her limit for the day.

He hesitates but before he can protest she interrupts. "The courtyard is well patrolled. I assure you that I am not in any danger."

Azula leaves out her own abilities as her talents are legendary. To protest farther would be an insult so the man bows and takes his leave.

Once the blue fades from view she huffs. "How long are you going to stand there?" She isn't surprised when Aang makes his appearance. "Were you worried?"

"No" is his prompt reply to which he receives a roll of her golden eyes.

"Thank goodness you're the Avatar." She says as he takes the seat beside her.

"Why is that?"

"You would make a terrible diplomat."

He frowns at her. It seems like all he does is negotiate.

"Diplomacy requires the ability to be less than honest. You can't be anything but." Azula explains in a deceptively patient tone.

"Forgive me, Princess, but the monks were rather adamant about honesty."

Her golden gaze is penetrating. "What was their policy on eavesdropping?"

"I was looking out for you."

"Chivalry isn't dead."Her voice is light and teasing. "Were you seeking to protect my virtue?"

Aang smiles but doesn't reply. The silence stretches between them.

Eventually, Aang stands. "We should probably get back." He is sure that by now Zuko and Katara have noticed their absence.

Azula gives a small sigh. "I've had enough of politics for one night."

Rarely does Azula state what she wants but Aang has spent enough time with her to infer her meaning.

"Shall I see you back to your rooms, Princess?" He holds his hand out to her expectantly.

Azula smirks as she demurely takes it. "How kind of you, Avatar."

The hour is late and the halls of the Fire Nation palace stand empty save for posted guards. The path to her rooms is a familiar one. Her hand is blazing hot through the thin silk of his robes as she leans on him more than usual. It's always the case when she has overindulged, which is more often than not. When they reach her doors, he tries to not notice where her fingers dips into the front of her dress to produce the key. The metal burns with the heat from her body as she presses it into his hand. While Aang unlocks the door, she turns her attention to the guard at her door.

Azula's eyes are intense. "You are new."

The guard risks making eye contact with the intimidating Royal, "I was assigned to this post today, Princess."

"Indeed." Azula tilts her head. "Above all things, I expect discretion." There is a veiled threat in her words.

The guard's eyes dart quickly to Aang's before nodding crisply. "Of course, Princess."

Satisfied with the response, Azula glides past Aang as he holds her door open. As the door closes, the guard gives Aang a knowing smile. Azula is already down the hall that leads to her bedroom and calling his name.

With a bit of reluctance, Aang follows Azula's lead. He wonders how she gets out of the fancy court dresses when he isn't around to help as she refuses to have maids waiting on her. Zuko chalks it up to paranoia and Aang is inclined to agree though neither man would dare to mention it to her. He makes short work of the snaps and hooks holding the thin silk together and averts his eye as she shrugs out of the rich dress before even making it to the privacy screen.

Aang makes his way back to the main room knowing she isn't far behind. Looking out the balcony windows at the gardens below, he considers the situation. He isn't immune to the rumors of court. He is all too aware of just what gossip is being traded when no one thinks he hears. Toph has taken more than a devilish delight in filling him in on the parts he did miss.

A clink of glassware alerts him to her presence at the bar. Standing with her back to him, her red silk robe reaches to the floor and her hair hangs loose cascading down her back in gentle waves. Even simply dressed she moves with a regal bearing as she polishes off another drink. Aang bites back chiding words. More than once he has been concerned by her tendency to overindulge. Zuko only shakes his head at Aang's concerns but refuses to comment.

With quiet steps he draws near but no matter how silently he moves, she always knows he's there. When he reaches around her and takes the glass out of her hand, she casts a scornful glare over her shoulder.

"I think you've had enough." Aang's close enough that the scent of her perfume washes over him.

Azula turns to face him, bracing her hands on the counter behind her, sharp nails clicking on the smooth surface. The heat pouring off her body is scorching.

"I decide when I've had enough." Her voice, like the look in her eyes, is deadly.

Aang isn't fazed as he finishes the drink himself. He smirks at the raised eyebrow as he knows just how far he can push her. It's become a game of sorts and a dangerous one at that. He is still figuring out the rules and he has no idea what winning should look like. However, Azula isn't the only prodigy.

Stepping in close enough to feel her hot breath on his neck he sets the glass on the counter behind her. With a slight turn of her head there is the soft brush of lips against his neck as he pulls back. It's not a kiss but it's not an accident either. The front of her robe hangs open just enough to give a tantalizing glimpse of skin. Her eyes are brightly shining and a teasing smirk plays on her lips as she licks them.

"Good night, Avatar."

When the words resonate deep in her throat and Aang suppresses a shiver at the sound, he realizes that if anyone is winning this game, then it is Azula.


	9. Chapter 9

Aang sees her on the training grounds. It's not like he was looking for her, not really that is.

He is at a distance but he can make out how fluid her motions are as she flows through her katas. The elegant twist of her hips before a kick and the smooth movement of her arms as she strikes draw his attention.

It doesn't help that her outfit reveals wide expanses of creamy flawless skin; skin which has drawn his eye more than it should. Her chest heaves drawing his eyes to curves he can't quite forget, but has every reason he should. As he draws closer his eyes trace beads of sweat that run down the delicate slope of her neck.

It's times like these he wishes he had someone he could talk to. Someone that wasn't his girlfriend's brother or the brother of the girl he's having highly inappropriate thoughts about. Aang's not even sure what he would say if he did have someone to speak with that was unbiased.

When he's close enough to see how the fabric stretches across her hips as she moves, he stops and waits. Azula doesn't disappoint. She never does.

"Please tell me you're here to spar."Her golden eyes are bright and curious. They sweep over his yellow robes in a disappointed way. "Though you are a bit overdressed."

He tries to ignore the way she walks towards him. The swaying hips and determined look in her eye should concern him.

"The heat is a bit stifling." Aang strives to sound reserved even though she is close enough that he can count the droplets of sweat on her neck.

"Isn't it just." She purrs, breasts still heaving with exertion. Deft fingers trace a line over his robes and begin to work at the ties. "Spar with me." Her voice drops lower as the heavy layer of his outer robe falls away.

Aang stills her hands as they begin to work on his shirt and the look of disappointment on her face pulls at something inside of him so he undoes the ties himself and slips it off.

Standing half dressed in front of a barely dressed Azula should feel strange but it doesn't. Her eyes light up as they sweep up and down. She licks her lips and he begins to feel out of his depth.

"Pick an element." She frowns at him. "It's hardly fair for me to use all four." Aang explains, ignoring the way she pouts at him.

Ruby red lips part in a smile. "Not at all, Avatar. I've been dying for a challenge. Zuko's heart just isn't in it lately."

Aang has a rather good idea about what Zuko's heart has been into lately but this is not the time to think about the Fire Lord.

"If you're sure, Princess." He tries to sound unaffected.

Azula is always sure. "I am."

They bow to each other and square off.

Azula strikes first with a wide arc of blue flames that licks at his feet. He counters with a blast of air that blows those flames back at her. She breaks the arc and hurls discs of fire instead.

Every one of her attacks is precise, controlled, and so eerily familiar. It's not that he forgot what a formidable opponent the Fire Nation Princess is but he forgot what it was like to be so challenged. Few benders are as good as he is and the ones that can match him are close friends that he has sparred with for so long that there is little challenge anymore.

Azula challenges him and more. Eventually, she beats him back enough that she is within reach so he opts for a different approach. The surprised "O" of her lips when he throws her to the ground is appealing on so many levels but even in hand to hand combat she is difficult to beat. Azula flips him and pins his wrists: eyes yellow and shining, heavy hot breaths mingle with his own and heaving breasts barely covered in water soaked bindings in front of his eyes.

Azula's physically strong but Aang's stronger and he easily pushes against her arms forcing her to scrabble against him for leverage. He rolls her and pins her wrists to the ground while she wraps her legs around him and tries to roll him again. With his Earth Bending, Aang holds firm and Azula tires herself out trying to dislodge him.

She lays underneath him breathing hard, heart pounding, skin searing. Aang's not unaffected either. He's breathing just as hard. His heart is matching her beat for beat. His skin _singed_ from the heat pouring off her body.

Just when he's about to let go and declare victory, Azula strikes again. Her lips are firm, warm and demanding against his. At first, he hesitates, but his brain catches up and quickly he's matching her fervor. When her hips roll against his, he pushes back. He answers her moan with one of his own. One of his hands find its way into her hair as the kiss deepens. Her free hand then _burns_ into his back as she pulls herself up against him pressing sweat-slicked bare skin to his. She's matching him bit by bit and he can feel what little self control he has slipping.

A crack of thunder shakes the ground and breaks the spell they are under. It's the rainy season in the Fire Nation and the archipelago is frequently doused with violent rainstorms. The storms hit hard and fast much like Azula's lightening strikes or her kisses.

As the rain pours down on them, Aang stares down at the woman beneath him. The surprise shines in her eyes as well. The line they have crossed is as bright as the flashes of fire in the sky. He begins to move away but she grabs him bringing warm full lips to his again. He resists but she licks and nibbles until he feels the answering heat rising inside of him. It's useless to fight against something as powerful and alluring as Azula. That's what he tells himself when the barely there cloth across her breasts is ripped away by his own hands or how he gasps when her hand tears his pants to grasp him.

There is nothing gentle about the way her nails dig into his shoulders while the rain pounds down on them both. He's not tender when he strips away the last of her clothing and lays her bare to his eyes and hands. She isn't delicate when she tells him exactly what she wants him to do to her. It may even have been an order but it is one Aang knows he will follow.

It's rough, harsh, and demanding. The drops of rain are cool on his heated skin but Azula's core is _molten_ around him as he sinks into her. She arches her back, pressing firm naked breasts against his chest. The sensation of breaking her barrier almost makes him stop but her soft gasps and pleadings spur him onward. It's foolish to think he can tame her but he wants to try. He might die trying to subdue the woman that once pulled him right out of the sky with the electricity that flows so easily through her skin. It may not be a bad way to go.

With each thrust, an energy pulses under his skin, just licking at the edges of his awareness and the sky roars in reply. He's sinking deeper and deeper inside her as white flashes of lightening tear through blackened skies and the rolling thunder rumbles the ground underneath them.

Aang's rapidly losing control and the elements _scream_ around them. The howling winds blow fiercely. The water sizzles against their skin as it falls in sheets soaking the ground. Azula's as lost as he is and the keening sound of her voice calling to him is swallowed in the tempest.

Something gives. It always does. Azula comes apart underneath him. It's such an incredible sight that for one brief moment the storm stills as he watches the lightening flashing in her wild golden eyes but he's soon chasing after her and the storm crashes back down with a sharp, violent vengeance. A final snap of electricity is all it takes. The bright white light flashes before his eyes and he comes apart as well.

The last streak of lightening cracks across the clouds and the thunder gently shakes the ground under them before slowly receding into the darkened skies. The rain, no longer furious and pounding, continues to fall in a tender caress. The wind dies to a slow breeze. He finds her lips, savoring her taste. His lungs burn; starved for his own element. Warm hands caress her curves almost apologetically. Gray eyes seeking out the already forming bruises. He wasn't gentle, was incapable of being gentle. Azula didn't want him to be.

His clothes are muddied and soaked. Her clothes are just ruined. She pulls him into the tiny outbuilding on the outskirts of the training grounds, far away from the palace and those contained within its walls.

While the rain continues to fall outside, she leads him into the shower. He's gentler this time and takes his time really exploring what she has to offer. It's no surprise that Azula is a quick learner and when the winds kick up outside and the lightening crashes around them again he realizes that _she_ will be the one to break him first. He's at her mercy and as she surrounds him in her heated flesh again he finds he doesn't mind. He wants to be broken. He wants to be broken by her.

It's not until the storm dies down that the guilt of what they have done finds him. They lie side by side in the tiny bedroom of the building, skin flushed and touching. The weight of guilt is almost crushing. Suddenly Azula's warm hands are on his face, her eyes blazing in the dark of the room, thighs already straddling his hips.

"No regrets." She whispers against his lips as she begins to move above him and around him.

It's an order he's not sure he can follow.

ooooo

Zuko watches the storm rage outside his open office door. The sky is dark but the flashes of lightning are nearly blinding. The harsh sound of the rain splattering on the stones outside beats a chaotic staccato that is nearly lulling. The Fire Lord stares out in the haze of the water in the air and contemplates his life.

"Is it usually this bad?" it's the voice of an angel speaking softly.

She stands off to the side of the couch, blue eyes wide staring out the door to the chaos outside.

"This is worse than usual actually. I've not seen a storm this bad before." He could tell her it's nothing and alleviate some of her worries but he's tired of hiding things.

Katara sits beside him, eyes laced with concern. She turns the same concerned look to him.

"I'm worried about you, Zuko." She bites her lip as she watches him.

He smiles. "There's nothing to worry about, Katara." His life has actually mellowed a great deal. Zuko's starting to feel in control of it again.

"I wouldn't have come if I wasn't." She won't let it go.

He knows better than to think she would.

"What are you worried about?" Zuko reaches out and takes her hand in his.

"Azula." Her blue eyes darken and she all but spits the name.

Zuko looks away from the anger in her eyes and focuses instead on tracing the back of her hand with his thumb. He has had to defend his decision concerning Azula to everyone. Mai doesn't understand. His advisers don't understand. Uncle doesn't even understand. They don't see Azula for what she is. Only what they think she is.

"Azula and I have an understanding." It's more than that but Zuko is reluctant to reveal details.

Her other hand covers his. "The understanding that she'll kill you?" It's only about half sarcastic.

He sighs. "I know my sister. She's the only person outside of my friends that I can trust."

The room fills with Katara's laugh and the lightening cracks outside in protest. She shakes her head as they watch the thunderbolts streak through the sky.

"Where was this understanding before when she tried to kill you?" Katara's words are laced with bitter anger. "I healed you myself, remember?"

He meets her eyes and answers quietly. "I do remember." Zuko remembers more than she thinks he does. He remembers her tears and her tender kisses; the soft pleas for him to fight and to survive. "Azula is loyal to the Fire Lord." The Fire Lord could be anyone but for now it is Zuko.

Katara looks away from him shaking her head. She wants so badly to rail and argue but right now she doesn't have it in her.

Her eyes focus on the storm as it rages outside. The thunder shakes the palace, knocking loose bits of masonry, jarring tea cups on the table. The deluge will bring flooding and briefly she wonders if anyone is outside in the downpour.

"Is it dangerous?" Her eyes lose focus as she watches her own element beat down furiously.

"It can be." There are so many things right now that are dangerous, Zuko thinks, the woman next to him for one.

He loves Mai. He really does but Mai is cold and distant.

Katara is warm and full of life. She is open. She makes him want to be open.

"Are you happy?" His question catches her off guard and the surprise shines in her eyes.

She furrows her brow at him. "What do you mean?"

Happiness can mean so many different things to different people.

"You either are or you aren't." His golden eyes are burning into hers.

"I don't know." Katara whispers. "I think that sometimes I'm just doing what everyone expects me to do but it's not what I really want." These are thoughts she has kept to herself but wanted to write to him so many times.

He laces his fingers with hers. "If you could do it over again, would you?" Azula's taunts about his decisions have hit uncomfortably close.

The question is loaded with so many layers that she nearly wants to cry. Katara has regrets, too many to count.

She loves Aang but something feels off about it. There isn't the burning passion to be more. When she dreams of a future, it's not him at her side. It's not right. She shouldn't yearn for a man she can't have.

"It's useless to try to change the past." It's a neutral answer. She's not sure what else to say.

The lightning flashes shine in his golden eyes as Zuko decides it's time he listened to his sister.

"You can change the future."

It's the last thing Katara hears before Zuko's lips cover hers.

_**Can you tell I was in a metaphorical frame of mind when I wrote this part? **_


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly Azula returns to the waking world. It is a reluctant homecoming. For a woman so accustomed to control, it had been delicious to have that control stripped from her, to be laid bare at the mercy of another. There was nothing gentle in his touch. When they had finally succumbed to exhaustion her dreams had continued in the most delicious fashion. She is not surprised to wake up in bed alone though.

"Good morning."

Azula brushes hair out of her face to meet the stern eyes of the Fire Lord who is reclining in the room's lone chair. Every morning the Fire Lord seeks her out for this or that.

"Is it?" She stretches feeling her tired muscles protest.

"Barely." Zuko replies dryly. "I couldn't find you last night." Guilt had driven him from his bed, from Katara's warm arms, to search out perhaps the only person he could truly trust with this.

Azula rolls onto her side holding the sheet over her still naked body. "I wasn't in my room last night."

Finding Azula's rooms empty had filled Zuko with a sense of dread. He had stopped short of sending up the alarm.

"I noticed. It took me forever to find you here."

Zuko is waiting her out but he will be disappointed.

"That was some storm we had last night." Azula is never one to make small talk, unless it serves a purpose.

Zuko glowers but plays along. "I've never seen one that severe."

"It was magnificent." Azula stretches again, relishing the delicious ache between her thighs.

His eyes fall on the fingerprint bruises on her wrist. Reaching over he takes her hand and turns it over, appraising the mottled skin. "How did this happen?"

Azula's eyes sparkle and her lips curve into a smile. "Sparring."

Zuko raises his eyebrows at her. "You got that from sparring?"

"Hand to hand combat." She says innocently.

Zuko nods slowly considering his sister. "Seems to me that bruises like that come from something other than sparring." That and the fact he found her naked in a bed far from her bedroom.

"Are you seeking to defend my honor, Brother?" There is a small challenge in her words and a spark in her eyes.

"Is that what you want me to do?" He's treading carefully. Azula is playing a game of some sort with him.

She shrugs. "I doubt you could make him do anything he didn't want to do."

Zuko ponders this. "What should I do if some man has 'dishonored' my sister?" If she wants him to play the part of overprotective brother then he will.

"First, you would have to discover who he is." She's taunting him.

Azula must be bored if she feels the need to turn this into a game. It's not like he cares what she is up to in her spare time but for one reason or another, she wants him to know.

"What would father have done?" He asks hypothetically.

"Hmm," She sits up, pulling the sheet around her. "He most likely would have cast me in the street as a common whore and incinerated him."

Zuko doubts that. "You were always Father's favorite."

Ozai always seem to turn more of a blind eye to Azula's doings than to Zuko's. However, knowing what he knows now about the twisted father-daughter relationship they had, he wonders just how much Ozai was actually behind his sister's more devious deeds.

She smirks knowingly. "In that case, if the man was someone worthy, then he would have married me off as quickly as possible."

Zuko doubts that; Ozai wouldn't have wasted a Princess on just anyone.

"Is that what I should do?"

She smiles. "Like I said, I doubt you could make him do something he didn't want to do."The challenge is subtle.

Zuko returns the smile. "I'm the Fire Lord."

"Even the Fire Lord has limits."

He frowns at this. "What exactly are you trying to tell me, Azula?"

"Did you by any chance bring me any clothes?"

Azula reveals only what she wants so he rolls with the change in subject. "I wasn't aware you needed them. What happened to yours?"

Her eyes light up again. "They didn't make it." She nods to a muddy pile in the corner.

Standing he begins to take off his outer robe. It leaves him in just a tunic and pants. He tosses it at her.

Azula catches it but pauses at a familiar scent. She breaks into a wide smile as she stares at him.

"How was she?" She leans forward, eyes intent on his. He doesn't answer but raises an eyebrow at her. "You reek of Water Bender, Zuzu."

Zuko could deny it but that would be pointless.

Deciding he has nothing to hide from Azula, he smiles. "It was amazing." It's better to have Azula on his side anyway. He will need her to deal with the resulting fallout.

The returning smile is genuine. "It's nice to see you happy finally."

"I feel bad for it." He admits as an afterthought.

Her eyes brighten. "Have no regrets."

Zuko lets out a ragged sigh. "It's not regret." It is an overwhelming crushing sense of guilt that has kept him awake for most of the night.

"Guilt and regret are one and the same." She corrects him.

They fall silent as he thinks about it. "Aang is my friend. Mai is…." He trails off unsure. Mai and he are not what they used to be.

"Mai is only around long enough to be sure I don't kill you." Azula fills in.

He eyes her hopefully. "You think so?"

"She is devoted enough to you to want to ensure your safety and, as soon as she realizes I mean you no harm, then she will be on her way."

Azula may be onto something.

"Speak to her and tell her the truth. You will find out that I am more than right."

"Assuming your right…"

"And I am."

"What about Aang? He's my friend."

There is something in her smile that sets him on edge. "I wouldn't worry about the Avatar."

Zuko has known his sister long enough to know what that tone means. "Azula, what have you done?"

She waves him off as she stands with the sheet still wrapped around her and makes her way to the small bathroom.

"I doubt they last much longer." Azula says from the other room as she dresses. Zuko doesn't answer but watches her as she steps back out. "How do I look?" Her tousled hair ruins the effect.

"You look like someone that just rolled out of bed and had to borrow her brother's clothes to do the walk of shame back to the palace."

Azula scowls at him. "There is nothing shameful about it."

"Whatever you say, Zula." He opens the door for her and they leave the bedroom behind.

Thankfully, there aren't many people on the way through the palace hallways. In her rooms, she disappears behind her dressing screen to change and he looks out the window to the courtyard below.

"Stop brooding. It's very unbecoming of a Fire Lord." Azula scolds him as she dresses.

"So is sleeping with my best friend's girlfriend and cheating on my fiancée."

Azula scoffs at him. "You're Fire Lord. If you want her, you take her and, even if Mai was your wife, it's not like she can say anything about it."

He glares at her when she emerges. "Is that what you think I can do?"

Azula's eyes are unapologetic. "What do you think Father did?"

Ozai was not known for his consideration and Zuko knows Ursa did her best to turn a blind eye to the Royal Harem.

"That's not how I will be."

She laughs as she works on the knots in her hair. "That's how you are."

It's true. Zuko did things he swore he wouldn't do. He betrayed the trust of his friend and his fiancée.

"You can't tell me that you genuinely regret having sex with her?" Azula is looking at his reflection in her mirror as she sorts her hair.

He doesn't. It has been something that has crossed his mind ever since he met her but there was Mai and Aang to consider so he never did anything about it.

"I don't regret her but I do regret my timing."

"Then speak with Mai and find out I'm right. Once she is assured you are safe with me, she will be happily on her way."

She throws down the brush in frustration. Azula doesn't have the patience to deal with the hairstyles required for the crowns.

Sighing, Zuko crosses the room and picks it up. "So I do that and then what about Aang?" He deftly does her hair up tying it like she wants it.

Azula sets her crown into place. "I'll take care of that."

"No," Zuko says harsher than he intends. Azula raises an eyebrow at him as she stands. "He's my friend. I'll speak with him."

Something about her smile is a warning of things to come. "As the Fire Lord commands, Zuzu."

ooooooo

He finds Mai first and something about her eyes tells him that she knows already. He gives her a quick rundown of the last twenty four hours.

"You love her." Mai states.

Zuko nods waiting her out.

"I've known for sometime actually. The fact that it doesn't bother me tells me that things are all but over with us." It's a very matter of fact statement.

"If you know and you aren't upset, then you stay around to make sure that I'm okay?"

Azula seems to know all.

Mai's lips thin into a line. "I don't trust Azula." It's all the confirmation he needs.

"Mai, I appreciate your concern but I don't think Azula is here to cause me problems. She seems to want to solve them." He's seen enough of his sister's handiwork to know that she is on his side.

"Not yet maybe." Mai looks away from him. Her distrust for Azula runs deep and for good reason. She has seen firsthand how deceitful the woman can be. "But give her time. Right now you serve a purpose."

Zuko nods. He's often wondered what would happen if he was no longer useful to his sister.

"I'm sorry." He's genuine in his apology. He never wanted to hurt her.

Mai waves it off. "Don't worry about it. We had a good run."

They fall silent as he contemplates his ex fiancée.

"Have you and Katara spoken about it yet?"

"No, I suppose I need to speak with Aang too." It's not something he is looking forward to doing.

Mai make a noise. "Azula is up to something. I think you should consider what her little show was about this morning."

It gives Zuko a sinking suspicion but it's so out there that it couldn't possibly be true.

oooooo

Interestingly enough Katara finds him next.

"Hey," Katara says at the doorway of his office.

"Hey, yourself." Zuko replies as he stands.

She closes the door behind her but looks at him nervously.

"We should talk." He says for her.

"I don't have any regrets." Zuko says.

"I wish I could say the same." Katara looks away from him.

"Mai knows and she and I have ended things. She's not mad."

Katara looks down at her hands. "I haven't seen Aang today." She doesn't say anything more though.

Come to think of it, Zuko hasn't either but he has been so busy trying to figure out what to do, that he hasn't stopped to think about it.

Zuko feels out of his depth. "Do you want to be with me?"

Katara doesn't look up but she does nod.

A sense of relief floods through him and he pulls her close.

"I'll speak with Aang." Katara says as she pulls away. "It's only right."

"I should speak with him too." Zuko moves to follow her but she stops him at the door.

"No, I have to do this. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

He nods and kisses her.

Once the door closes, Zuko reflects on his life. Things seem to be falling into place for him.

oooooooo

Aang's not exactly hiding but he is reluctant to leave his rooms. The guilt of what happened still weighs on him. He's not seen Katara yet but he dreads when he does.

Sleep did not come easy to him last night. By the time he returned to the main palace, it was late. He should have dropped into bed exhausted but he couldn't close his eyes without seeing her underneath him, above him.

Azula.

Even now, standing on his balcony, he could still feel her nails digging into his back urging him on or her lips on his as she whispered. Azula had said no regrets and she meant it but she wasn't the one that was crossing a line.

A knock at the door breaks him out of his thoughts.

Katara.

With one look at her, he just knows.

"Can I come in?" She asks shyly. Katara hasn't been shy around him for years.

He opens the door wider, letting her in. She doesn't sit but stands with her back to him.

"We need to talk." It's an understatement.

Aang starts. "There really isn't much to say. I know it's over." Somehow actually knowing isn't as bad as he thought it would be.

She whirls to him in surprise. "What?" Her face pales.

Aang closes his eyes against the sight and repeats. "I know it's over, Katara."

"H-how?"

He opens his eyes to her large blue ones. "You love Zuko and last night…" It feels wrong to say it though. "It's okay." He can't quite bring himself to confess his part in it.

"How did you know?" She takes a hesitant step forward.

It's on the tip of his tongue to just tell her how Azula woke him up with warm hands and wicked lips. His back burns from her nails and it's a feeling he's actually enjoying.

"It doesn't matter. Really, I'm happy for you." He ducks his head from her eyes as he sinks onto the couch.

The couch dips with her weight as she sits beside him. "Aang, are you okay?"

He's far from okay but not for the reasons she thinks. "I'll be fine."

Katara wants to believe him. "I am sorry."

Aang smiles at her. "Me too." He's not even sure what he is apologizing for.

"I hope we can be friends still." Her eyes are wide and blue and so honest.

It adds more fuel to the fire of guilt he feels burning in his chest.

"We can." It's one of the few things he's sure of.

With a hug, he sees Katara out the door. Walking back into his bedroom, he looks at the woman in his bed.

"That was rather touching." Her golden eyes glow in the dark of the room.

"You're mocking." Aang accuses without any real force.

She throws the covers back, revealing just how little she's wearing. "You're making me wait."

When Azula calls he follows it would seem.

Oooo

"Azula," The name is musical in the sing-song lilt of Ty Lee's voice.

The sound grates on Azula's ears and she snaps in reply. "What?"

Lack of sleep, a pile of work, and one anxious Fire Lord are sapping any reservoirs of patience she has left.

The acrobat isn't bothered by the irritation flashing in the Princess's golden eyes or the snarl on her red lips. Instead, she takes it as an opening to slide closer and blink large gray eyes at her.

"We use to be such good friends, Azula."

They did or at least seemed like they did. Azula has come to question what friendship really is after having seen the sort of reciprocation Zuko has with his own. There is a give and take she has noticed in their interactions, minus the oddity of betrayal and infidelity.

"Is that what you called it?" Azula turns her attention back to the papers on her desk. "I have a great deal of work to do. Shouldn't you be bothering someone else?"

Ty Lee gives a small sigh as she steps around the desk coming closer than is probably wise.

"I know you're angry with me still, but I couldn't let you kill Mai and she couldn't let you kill Zuko." The words have a soft pleading sound to them.

Azula carefully sets the quill down on the paper she was writing and spreads her palms out on the desk before her.

"And yet, if you had let me kill Mai and she had let me kill Zuko, we would have been spared this conversation."

Azula doesn't have to look at Ty Lee to know what expression is on the woman's face.

"But I thought you liked Zuko again?" There is a slight tremble in her voice as if her plan hinged on this one crucial element.

Pushing back from the desk, Azula stands and the motion is so sudden that Ty Lee's gray eyes widen, the familiar spark of fear flashing in them. Azula smirks with satisfaction before turning away from the startled woman.

"Would you care for a drink?" She asks over her shoulder as she fills a glass at the bar in her office.

"Um, no, thank you." The edges of her words tinged with uncertainty as she shifts her weight to the balls of her feet nearly bouncing with unspent energy.

Drink in hand, Azula finally turns to face her former friend as she leans against the table. Predictably Ty Lee begins to fidget under the golden gaze.

"Azula?"

Taking a drink, Azula relishes the nervous gesture as Ty Lee pulls at her clothes smoothing the silk out and picking at imaginary strings.

"Did you ever think of what could have been?" Azula asks.

Ty Lee blinks at her. "Yes."

The way she answers tells Azula there is more to it than that.

"Tell me." She orders quietly.

Ty Lee looks away from her, eyes flickering over her office eyeing stacks of books and scrolls. "You would be Fire Lord."

Azula nods as she drinks. "And?"

A pink tongue darts out to wet Ty Lee's lips. "Ozai would be Phoenix King."

Azula doesn't smile at this. "Exactly. With Zuko dead I would have taken the throne and together with Father, the Avatar would have failed." Mai's decision to stop Azula at boiling rock had lasting repercussions.

The Avatar would have been dead but Azula leaves that unspoken. She is still trying to sort out what she thinks about the sudden development in their relationship. Aang wants to talk about it but she has shut him down every time.

"But this is better right?" Ty Lee's voice is timid and soft. "Things are better this way."

Begrudgingly Azula has to admit the acrobat is right. It does nothing for the ache that she still feels though. Pushing off the table, Azula crosses her office to the open balcony doors. The sun hangs low in the sky bathing the courtyard in oranges and reds.

Ty Lee soundlessly joins her. "Azula, I want us to be friends again."

Azula refuses to look at her and instead focuses on the people mulling about underneath them. Her eyes catch sight of familiar yellow and orange robes as the Avatar walks with an official she doesn't recognize down the stone path. As if feeling her eyes on him, Aang looks up and smiles.

Feeling her chest tighten, Azula draws a deep breath, willing her heart to calm. Beside her Ty Lee shifts closer, soft hand tentatively touching her arm.

Tearing herself away from the gray eyed man, she looks to the woman beside her. "I suppose I can give you another chance." Something about him is calming and Azula feels a bit more generous than she usually would. "But cross me again and you won't have time to regret it." Maybe only a slight bit more generous.

Aang raises a questioning eyebrow when Ty Lee throws her arms around Azula and squeals.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner that night is a grand affair. It's the beginning of the social season when political ambitions are disguised as romantic pursuits. Marriages are contracts to solidify power and position.

Zuko watches Azula warily as she works the room as only a true Princess of the blood can. Being the sister of the Fire Lord, his Right Hand, is doing well for her there are many that seek her company. Her smile is easy and her dress is flattering. Men fawn over her and she is eating it up with a silver spoon.

The women of court do not keep their distance either for Azula can be seen as a way to gain time with Zuko and with Mai being noticeably absent the stakes are higher. However the one he wants is far away from him entertaining her brother and his wife. The bashful glances Katara casts him almost makes up for the distance between them.

He smiles at the ocean blue eyes that shyly meet his before Azula's musical laugh can be heard over the band and din of the crowd, effectively drawing his attention back to his sister. She is up to something but Zuko has faith that it can only work in his best interest. He watches carefully for any sign of who her mystery man could be.

Ooo

Toph sees more than she lets on.

For instance, she doesn't know what the color gray is but she knows that Aang has gray eyes. She also knows that those gray eyes are following around one specific person.

The strong, steady heartbeat never changes pace as its owner glides about the room. Aang's heart speeds up when someone is bold enough to ask Azula to dance.

"Everything okay, Twinkletoes?" She leans over.

"Fine, everything's fine." He replies tightly.

Yeah, something is going on there.

The whisper of barely-there footsteps alerts Toph that he is on the move. His footsteps are as light as a butterfly's wings when he wants them to be. They draw closer to the strong steady beat. Toph spreads her feet on the floor not wanting to miss a thing.

Ooo

The man is pleasant enough looking, Azula supposes, but, he is far too formal for her liking. Azula plays her part though and lets him lead her on the dance floor, her golden eyes careful to watch the room around them for her two favorite men.

The Fire Lord glowers from his spot. He's been watching her closely trying to figure out her secret.

The Avatar doesn't quite glower but he does glare. He is surprisingly possessive after having staked his claim.

When the dance ends and the man bows to her, he opens his mouth to ask her for something else, most likely a walk. Men seem to want to get women alone and try their luck.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" The Avatar asks, effectively cutting the man off.

The nobleman glares at the intrusion but he can hardly argue with the Avatar. Azula smirks and assents before letting Aang lead her back onto the dance floor.

"Jealous?" She can't resist taunting him.

Gray eyes give nothing away."Not at all. I just don't like the way some of these men are eyeing you." He really doesn't.

Given her position and lineage, Azula is highly sought after despite her previous history. Since Zuko has accepted her back, society it seems has also. The speculation of Court seems to center upon the romantic life of the two Royals and many are vying for the honor of securing a Royal wedding.

"Accept that men shall look." She says regally as he leads her through a complicated turn. "You don't see me getting all worked up because of how you are getting eyed."

Azula has noticed how the women watch the Avatar's passing with avid eyes and even venture onto the promenade when he is busy training, shirtless and glistening with sweat in the blazing sun. It gives her a delightful thrill knowing that at any time she can cast off the weight of her station and join him when they cannot.

Aang smiles. "Most likely a good thing. I shudder to think what jealousy would look like on you."

At this point he isn't sure just what they have with one another. Azula refuses to speak about it, citing concerns for the throne. There could be a political backlash of Zuko breaking his betrothal to Mai and replacing her with an outsider. There are carefully drawn lines in Fire Nation society and even the Fire Lord is not above them. It's a game Aang is glad he doesn't have to play.

Azula ignores his comment. "Notice how Katara and Zuko are making an effort to not look like they are interested in each other."

Glancing over her shoulder, he sees that the couple in question is on different sides of the room and trying to hide their interest in each other.

"Why are they bothering?"

Azula closes the distance, moving closer to him than would be considered appropriate for a dance in high society. Aang knows that it is her way of teasing him and toying with the gossips.

"It would be unseemly to announce the end of his betrothal but be seen that same night with a new woman."

Zuko's announcement brightened the eyes of more than one mother hoping to match her daughter with the Fire Lord. Aang has been the reluctant recipient of such attention more than he would like but his relationship with Katara had been legendary. Once it is found out to be over then the matchmaking is likely to return with a vengeance.

"Did you advise him on that?"

Azula is always whispering in the Fire Lord's ear about this or that. "I couldn't have my darling brother bringing shame to our house."

The song ends and Azula drops into a low curtsy as do the other ladies on the dance floor, except Azula does not demurely look away but keeps her eyes locked onto his. There is something spellbinding in that stare and Aang finds he can't look away.

When Azula rises, she steps off the dance floor to the Fire Lord's side, leaving Aang to watch her departure with more than a fair bit of interest.

Oooo

Zuko sees her coming. He's been watching her dance with Aang the whole time. It would concern him and seem out of place if he had not already been relying on the Avatar to deal with her when Zuko simply could not. It has been astonishing that Aang was able to succeed in calming Azula where Zuko failed.

"You really shouldn't tease these poor girls, Zuko." She takes his arm as she slides up to him.

Her skin is blazing hot and her cheeks are flushed. There is a sparkle in her eye that was not there yesterday.

Zuko looks away from his smiling sibling. "I'm not."

"Whatever, they are practically throwing themselves at you. It's quite embarrassing really." Azula scoffs, even as she leans against him, unsteady in high heels and too much drink.

"What about you?" He finally looks at her. "Men are practically drooling after you."

Zuko has gritted his teeth more than once tonight as too much interest has been paid to his sister. He can see the lecherous looks men give her when they think no one sees. It would be unseemly though for the Fire Lord to blind half the room.

"Men drool at anything that moves." She waves dismissively with her other hand.

"You and Aang seem to be getting along well."

Watching them dance was an oddity that didn't go unnoticed by others. Zuko is aware of the rumors concerning the Avatar's late night visits to the Princess' chambers and, even though it is just Aang escorting a too drunk Azula safely to her room, the gossips have managed to spin an elaborate and vulgar web of lies about it.

Azula gives a careless shrug and says. "He's a man as well."

Zuko turns to glare at her but her attention is on the room before them and the multitude of eyes watching them closely. During his banishment, Zuko had forgotten what it was like to be a member of the Royal family. The men on his ship just barely tolerated his presence as did the various military officials he encountered. Now that he is the victor and holds the Crown his words are gold to the same people that once wouldn't have spit on him if he was on fire.

Another man draws near bowing to the Fire Lord but asking for the Princess's company. Zuko gratefully hands her off. He isn't sure he has the patience for Azula's games tonight.

Ooooooo

Toph is enjoying the show. There are so many subtleties at work around them. Azula's strong steady beat moves back to the dance floor. For someone raised in a repressed family the woman sure acclimates well to a party. Aang's heart is still out of sorts as he fixates on the dance floor. The Air Bender is so transparent. Toph thinks Zuko is slowly putting the pieces to the puzzle together as the Fire Lord draws near.

"Hey." The man's the leader of the most powerful nation and that's how he starts off a conversation, with the equally or maybe more so, important Avatar.

Toph represses a giggle. She can already see where this is going.

"Hi," Aang returns easily.

"We should probably talk." It's not that Zuko wants to talk but he's already dealt with Mai and Katara.

Despite Azula's counsel to not regret, he knows what he did was wrong. Being told it was the same thing Ozai would have done leaves Zuko feeling disgusted, just not so disgusted that he would give Katara up but disgusted nonetheless.

Aang's attention is on the dancers and not the Fire Lord. "About what?" He asks absently as his practiced eyes track a specific couple on the floor.

Zuko pauses and follows his line of sight. Azula is laughing as another man twirls her on the dance floor. It's such a carefree look on her face that Zuko is sure it has to be for show as is so much of what she does.

Briefly he recalls the conversation this morning with Azula."How did sparring with Azula go the yesterday?" It's a risky gamble but he knows the bruises on her wrists didn't come from sparring, at least not the sort that is considered appropriate.

Aang is surprised as he meets Zuko's eyes. "It went fine. She's very challenging."

Challenging is an understatement as far as Aang is concerned but he has been aching for something more demanding.

It's all Zuko needs to know. "You slept with my sister." The words are more accusing than he means for them to be. It's not that he is mad but he is shocked.

Aang's eyes grow wide and Toph bursts out laughing. Both men look at her but she just snorts and waves a hand at them as she tries to catch her breath.

"Twinkletoes and Princess!" She exclaims between breaths. "Oh, spirits you can't make this stuff up!"

Shaking his head, Zuko looks back at his friend. "So that's why you weren't upset about Katara and me." The pieces of the puzzle fall into place. Azula told him not to worry about the Avatar, but Zuko never thought this would be the reason.

Aang looks contrite. "I certainly didn't plan this."

Azula most likely did.

"For what it's worth, Aang, I'm sorry."

The Avatar gives him an easy smile. "Don't be. I'm happy for you and Katara. I always knew there was something missing with her and me."

Zuko feels a weight lifted off his shoulders. Knowing he has Aang's blessing means a great deal to him. However, there leaves one thing out of place. Zuko glares at his sister's back. He glares even more so when the hand on her back slides lower than is suitable.

Aang sees it too and Zuko can feel it in the way the air around them gets heavier.

"What are your intentions towards my sister?" He asks without taking his eyes off the too-friendly dance partner.

Azula can take care of herself but it is still Zuko's place to look out for her.

"She's not told me yet." Keen gray eyes are locked on the man's hands as well.

The fact Azula refuses to even comment on recent events leaves Aang feeling out in the cold.

Azula controls everything. It's not a far stretch that she would be controlling the Avatar with the weapons at her disposal.

"So you do what Azula says?" Zuko challenges.

It really would not do well for Aang to jump when Azula says to.

"More like what she doesn't say." A smile plays on Aang's lips but they don't look at one another.

On the dance floor the man pulls Azula closer and something about it boils Zuko's blood.

Zuko turns to Aang. "If you don't stop that then I will."

"She's a grown woman, Zuko." Aang really is striving to be calm. Even though he encourages patience, he feels the unpleasant tendrils of jealousy.

"Oh, for spirits sake. Listen to you two." Toph snaps. They face the Metal Bender. "Honestly, Azula will do what she wants and she can take care of herself."

It irks Toph to no end when the males in her life get all protective as if the women can't do for themselves. Azula took down Zuko and Katara took down Azula. Toph has taken down even more cocky benders including the Fire Lord and Avatar and countless nonbenders.

"Not always." Aang grumbles quietly, his thoughts drifting to the attack in the gardens. Azula had it under control to a point but she was severely injured and had to be healed.

Toph laughs. "Yeah, Twinkletoes, just let Princess keep you believing what she wants you to believe."

When Azula's dance partner leads her off the dance floor and out the balcony, Zuko turns to glare at Aang.

Oooo

Azula fans herself once they reach outside.

She half listens to the man whose arm she is on as he chatters about land holdings and what not. It's not like she cares. She is one of the richest women in the Fire Nation.

Azula allows him to lead her down the stairs onto the walkways of the gardens. She casts a glance behind her and sees Zuko watching. The Fire Lord is not pleased.

Once he disappears from view, she turns her attention to the pathway in front of them. The man still natters on and she murmurs platitudes at the right times.

"Perhaps you would allow me to court you, Princess."

She stares at him. "Court me?"

Azula's never had anyone ask her that before as the idea itself was too frightening for anyone to bring up. Ozai had toyed with the idea of betrothal to solidify some of the Fire Nation's power but never went through with it. She couldn't be more pleased that her father was ultimately a failure.

Unaware of the unfettered ground he walks on, the man continues, "Yes, and in due time, I would propose marriage, with Fire Lord Zuko's approval of course."

Azula bites her tongue to keep from laughing as Zuko would not have any say in what she does. He could try but she knows Zuzu is soft enough to allow her free reign. It's not like he could stop her anyway.

"I have no intention of marrying."

The man blanches at her. It's still seen as a woman's place to marry and bear children.

"What would you do though?"

"I'm doing what I plan to do. I am helping the Fire Lord make the Fire Nation strong and powerful." She steps away from him to the fountain's edge.

It has been one of the few things since the war that has brought her a sense of satisfaction.

The man recovers and steps closer to her. "Perhaps you think I would intend to take you away from court. I would never deny you your rightful place."

Azula's bored and wants to scoff at the man. It would be unwise though as he is very powerful and rich. Zuko may have the Crown but he needs the support of the nobles to keep things running smoothly.

"No man will ever tell me what to do." She steps away from him to walk around the fountain as she eyes the falling water.

"Princess, please give me the opportunity to win your heart." The man's voice is nearly whiny and pleading.

A scathing response is on her tongue but she is interrupted before she has a chance to unleash it on the unsuspecting soul.

"Azula, there you are." The voice is quiet but authoritative.

Something about it reminds her of Azulon.

"Fire Lord Zuko." The man bows as Zuko approaches.

The Fire Lord's glowing eyes appraise the look on Azula's face.

"I need to speak with my sister." Dismissal is clear in his voice.

The man wants to say more, to plead his case again, but the Fire Lord must be obeyed so he bows and leaves.

"Thank you." Azula sighs as she sits on the edge of the fountain. Her legs are tired and her feet ache.

Zuko glares down at her. "You seduced Aang." He accuses without fanfare.

Slipping off her shoes, she stretches out her toes. "Actually, Brother, he seduced me…I think." It was all a bit blurry with the lightening and the rain.

"Was that what you meant when you told me not to worry about him?" Zuko sits beside her, disbelief evident in his voice.

"He could hardly be concerned about the Water Bender if he was in my bed now could he?"

"Did you plan that?" The idea that she would seduce Aang just to help Zuko along is twisted, even for Azula.

"Of course not." She scowls at him. "I serve the Fire Lord but I certainly would not be giving up my virginity for you."

Zuko looks away from her. "I did not want to know that."

"Katara was a virgin too." She points out.

"How do you even know these things?" He feels the heat rise to his face.

"Oh, Brother, I know more than what you think." She slips her shoes back on before standing. "I enjoyed my time with the Avatar and fully intend on enjoying him some more. The fact that it helped you out is just a bonus."

Zuko watches as she begins to walk back to the palace.

"Are you serious about him or just using him?" He doesn't stand.

Turning around she puts her hands behind her back. It's the pose she uses when she is about to bestow some scathing insult or profound confession.

"No other man would truly be worthy of me, Zuko." With that she disappears back towards the palace.

A cold feeling settles in Zuko's chest and he reminds himself what Azula is. He can't lose sight of that truth.

Oooo

She approaches the stone staircase leading back into the Imperial Ballroom. At the top of the stairs is the man she was expecting.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Aang inquires as she climbs the stairs.

Azula takes his offered hand as she navigates them.

"That I did."

He laces his fingers with hers as he leads her back inside.

"He wants to court me." She announces as they cross the threshold to the ballroom.

"He asked you that?" Aang tries to sound disinterested. It would not do well to reveal more with Azula.

"Fortunately, Zuko interrupted." She purrs as she leans into him wrapping her other arm around his.

The Fire Lord is less than pleased at the moment.

"Zuko asked me what my intentions were towards you."

Azula laughs. "He asked me the same."

"What did you say?" He pulls her to a stop, eyes serious.

She smiles. "I told him that I enjoyed you and intend to enjoy you some more." Her voice drops low and he can see the hunger in her eyes.

"I like that idea." Aang nods and smiles at people that greet him as they walk through the ballroom.

"So Zuko got the girl, you got the Princess, and Mai got her freedom. Seems to me like things worked out." Azula sinks into one of the plush chairs on the dais.

Aang sits beside her. "I doubt it's as simple as all that."

The Princess looks out over the room. Eyes watch them carefully. She settles on the blue eyes that are eyeing them.

"It never is." She allows.

oooo

Katara knows something is up. It couldn't be clearer to her: Aang dancing with her, Zuko and Aang watching her and now Aang is sitting with her.

Zuko catches Katara's eye when he enters the room again.

"We need to talk." He says low in her ear as he takes her arm and leads her away from the questioning eyes of Sokka and Suki.

There are many private rooms in the palace and he closes the door on the noisy throng behind them. It's a small room with a couch but not much else. Katara knows what the purpose of this room is for and she turns to Zuko with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing like that. Give me some credit." He looks suitably put out at her insinuation.

"What then?" She's willing to hear him out.

"I don't know how much you and Aang spoke but I'm sure you can see something is going on."

"Azula got her claws in him." The situation is very clear to her. She has noticed how the Princess has been eyeing Aang ever since they arrived at Caldera but it didn't bother her like it should.

Zuko scowls at her characterization. "She's not using him if that's what you think."

Katara frowns at the protective tone in his voice. "This is Azula we're talking about. What else would she be doing?"

He sighs. "Really, she doesn't mean him any harm and he seems rather interested in her too."

She turns away from him at this. "I didn't think that things had fallen apart that much between us." They must have, though, for them to so easily split and move on.

Zuko steps up behind her, hands gently on her shoulders. "I think sometimes we do things out of habit."

She nods and puts one of her hands on his. A thought occurs to her and she turns to face him.

"You don't think she'll hurt him do you?" They may not be together but she still cares for Aang.

He takes her hands in his. "Honestly, no. It's hard to explain but Azula really has changed somewhat."

He leaves out that it doesn't serve her purpose to off the Avatar anymore and that she is sure to find a way to exploit Aang's affections in time. Zuko can't worry about everything at once and he's willing to give Azula some leeway for the time being. Aang can take care of himself. He hopes.

_**I will give you warning that the plot bunnies have mobbed me on my other story but I will try to make time for this one as well. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**If real life would leave me alone then this would come along easier.**_

The rest of the world goes on of course. It's not like Aang forgets that, although the dynamics of his travels have changed. Whereas once he left from the South Pole to travel to wherever he was needed, he now departs from the Fire Nation Palace. Katara is no longer there to greet him when he lands. No one is actually but Azula always gives him a warm welcome under the cover of night or during the day. It depends on how long he's been gone and her mood at the time. Keeping up with the demands of a princess can be tiring but so worth it.

They aren't exactly officially together, at least, according to Azula. She brushes off his attempts to talk about their strange situation so he decides to take what she will give and be content with it. Aang decides he won't chase her if she doesn't want to be caught. His patience is tested though by the noblemen who do pursue her. The dancing and flirting he can take to a point. However, the outright attempts at courting her irk him.

One does not court Azula in the usual fashion and it can be amusing to watch. She is not won over by gifts or flattery but rather by power and prowess. Sparring is her favorite and it has become a Court event. The sidelines are lined with nobility intent on watching men attempt to win the Princess over.

"I think she's enjoying this a bit too much." Katara whispers from beside him. Her blue eyes focused on the glint in the Princess's eyes as she watches the potential suitor narrowly avoid a disc of blue fire.

Aang has to agree. He has sparred with Azula enough to know she is toying with the man like a cat with a mouse. This one had made enough of an impression on her to make it past the initial rounds of dancing and flirting to facing off with her in a match. It's a game to her but he isn't concerned that she might actually replace him. Azula just likes to keep Aang on his toes.

Aang sees it in the way she looks over at him. The edges of her lips turn up smirking as she kicks a wave of fire at the man's feet. Each attack is a challenge to the Air Bender. Azula isn't playing games with anyone but Aang.

Zuko scowls as he watches the sparring match from his throne on the outside dais. Azula has been invaluable to him and the assassination attempts have disappeared completely. His sister says it's because they have ran out of idiots to send. It's more than that. The sadistic executions have sent a message to those that oppose him. He's not sure how but Azula managed to let his enemies know just what awaited them if they challenged him again. The Fire Lord does not want to know how many unmarked graves she has filled.

His sister takes great delight in keeping the nobility in check as well. If she isn't tormenting one of the women of court inside the palace then she is humiliating one of the men of court outside it. The aristocracy seems to eat it up and relishes her antics. Maybe they don't realize how close they are to being incinerated just because the Princess gets bored.

Zuko glances at Katara and Aang. They have remained strong friends as the husk of their romance fell away. Zuko is thankful there are no ill feelings. The two benders are watching the match and commenting. Things with Katara have gone better than he could have hoped. The Water Bender has made her presence in the palace and in his life. He's not asked her yet but he thinks that before the end of the year they will be engaged. She's learning to navigate the ins and outs of palace life and has already garnered a great deal of respect. He's thankful that Azula leaves her alone though he isn't sure if his sister does so for his sake or Aang's.

Aang. Azula and Aang. This is something that Zuko has had difficulty reconciling. It is clear his friend is taken with her. _That_ he can handle, to a point. Zuko does, after all, still feel guilty for stealing Aang's girlfriend even if at the same time Aang was bedding his sister. He tries to not think about that aspect too much.

Azula is still Azula though and the idea of what she is capable of is never far from the Fire Lord's mind. Azula craves power and perhaps that is why she toys with Aang the way she does. There is power in desire and as long as the Avatar serves a purpose Azula is content. The Fire Lord knows his sister well but it does nothing for his peace of mind.

A round of polite applause goes up as the man Azula is sparring submits and accepts defeat. He bows to the smirking Princess, to the Fire Lord, and then hobbles off the field. Azula isn't done though and Zuko can tell it in the set of her jaw.

"Avatar, I could use a real challenge." Her eyes are radiant in the orange sun as she turns her attention to her lover.

Zuko's sure others in court have to know what really goes on between the Avatar and the Princess. Gossip is rampant at the palace and it's not as if Azula spends a great deal of time in her bed alone. However, it is rare for her to call him out in front of the whole Court.

If anything, Aang is easy going and accepts as he shrugs off his heavy robes, handing them to Katara. Zuko thinks its best that his friend is so laid back. Azula is domineering enough for the both of them.

Aang can be surprising in his approach with Azula though and he seems to know how to work the Princess's own weaknesses against her. Admittedly, Azula does not have many, but Zuko notices how his sister's eyes glaze over when Aang removes his shirt, revealing strong lines of corded muscles. The Fire Lord does not miss the same look in Katara's eyes either but she is quick with a smile of apology to him.

"Any requests, Princess?" He always gives her the option to narrow it down to one element.

"I told you I want a challenge." She is always quick to turn it down.

What ensues next is awe-inspiring and Zuko truly expects to see the eerie glow of blue tattoos. Aang is unrepentant in his attacks on Azula. It's harsh and aggressive and something he has only ever seen the man do in the heat of battle and even then he never tried to seriously hurt anyone. This is not the case now and Zuko knows he's not the only one concerned when Katara's blue eyes go wide. The nobility of court shuffle nervously and back away afraid to get caught in the crossfire as the four elements fly in synchronous attacks across the field.

Zuko questions if he should call an end to it.

One look at Azula's face though tells him she wouldn't appreciate it. She is smiling, actually _smiling_ as she fends the Avatar off. Just when it seems he has her backed down, she lashes out with her own counter offensive and nearly knocks him off his feet with the ensuing wall of fire. Before the wall dissipates though she is leaping through it and taking advantage of his loss of balance. They hit the ground hard.

Zuko knows from experience how difficult it can be to fight Azula hand to hand. She is small and strong with quick strikes. She puts up a good fight and he can see she is trying to find purchase against Aang's larger frame. From his vantage point, Zuko can see how the Air Bender toys with her though. Aang knows he has the upper hand and puts it to good use. Azula lets out a growl of frustration as she wraps her legs around Aang and tries to roll him. He pins her wrists above her head and laughs.

"You know better than that, Princess." There is a smile in his voice as he teases her.

Any doubt anyone has about the exact nature of the relationship between the Princess and the Avatar is erased when Azula captures his lips in a kiss. The shock has a palatable feel around them as people gasp and chatter. Some even clap.

It distracts Aang enough that she is able to get her knees between them enough to push him off her and free her wrists. She quickly dodges to the side and wraps her arms around him from behind in a choke hold.

Zuko swallows as he knows from experience how much torque his sister exerts against the neck in this move. Sitting down on the ground she wraps her legs around Aang from behind and pulls, tightening her hold on him.

Her breathy laugh taunts him. "Submit."

As an Air Bender, Aang resists the effects of oxygen deprivation better than most but blood flow is another thing. When his vision begins to swim, he taps and she lets go but doesn't get up, letting his heavier frame lean against her. He draws in deep breaths as she leans back on her arms, seemingly content with him resting against her chest.

Her eyes are positively aglow as the applause goes up.

Aang doesn't get up but turns over and with a hand on the back of her head draws her in for another kiss; a rather long kiss that begins to deepen.

When the applause grows louder and the calls begin, the Fire Lord looks at the setting sun and prays to Agni something gives.

oooooooo

Something gives. _It always does_, Aang thinks. When he returns from his trip, Azula's greeting is less than welcoming. She is reclining in a chair in his living room, feet propped up on the table, yellow eyes glowing in the dark as she sneers at him.

"What is this?" She holds up a book at him.

Aang peers closer. "It appears to be a book on Air Nation law." Of all the books in his collection, she would pick up the most obstinate one.

"Yes and according to this, we're married." She snaps.

It was something he hoped wouldn't come up. "No, it doesn't." He denies tiredly.

The Air Nation did not stand on formal ceremony when it came to such things: no fancy words, no witnesses, just one very enjoyable physical act.

"How so?" Her voice is sharp and accusing.

Aang sighs. "Because you aren't Air Nation."

Her eyes narrow to slits as she hisses. "You are."

"Yes, but you and I never spoke about what it would mean in those terms. I don't consider it binding." He strives to keep his voice patient and even.

When she doesn't answer, he turns toward his bedroom. His trip was more exhausting than he would have liked and he's not continuing this standing on his feet. He lies down on the bed and closes his eyes as he waits for her. Her heels click as she draws near. He can tell without opening his eyes that she is standing over him glaring.

"You were with Katara for years. Why didn't you sleep with her?" Azula is always quick to get at the heart of the matter.

Aang doesn't open his eyes as he answers. "We were waiting," he replies patiently.

"For what?"

"For the right time." Aang has considered the pace of his relationship with Katara. In a way he thinks he held back with her because he just knew.

"If it had been Katara out there instead of me would you consider her your wife?" Azula's words drip with venom.

"Yes." He answers simply.

Katara had understood the implications of taking their relationship to the next level.

"You were with Katara for years but never crossed that line. After a few weeks you fuck me without a thought."

Aang does open his eyes at the vulgar characterization. "It was not without a thought." There were lots of thoughts; thoughts that formed over the weeks fraught with sexual tension and uncertainty every time they were near one another.

Azula bristles at this. "Yet you don't consider us married." She is spoiling for an argument and will work any angle to accomplish her goal.

Aang sits up. "Do you want to be married?" Frustration is lacing his voice.

She glares again. "I have no intention of marrying or having children which _is_ required of you." As if he needs to be reminded he's the last Air Bender.

"All the better that I don't consider you my wife, isn't it, Azula?" He replies calmly.

Azula looks away from him as her irritation and the temperature of the room spikes.

He sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at her. "Azula, you didn't know what it would mean and I didn't tell you. It's a tradition of a near extinct nation. I have no intention of trapping you. I do care for you but I also know that isn't something you want."

She glares back at him. "It's not."

He sighs. "Then that's settled."

Azula is still agitated and, with a turn of her heel, walks away.

Because Aang knows how far he can push her, he calls to her, "Azula." She stops and turns in the doorway. "Don't I get a proper welcome home?"

He ducks the book she throws at him as she leaves.

ooooo

Azula storms through the halls of the palace causing servants and courtiers to scramble out of her way. She has a singular focus and won't be deterred.

Katara looks up in surprise from the couch in Zuko's living room as Azula throws the door open and stalks inside. The Water Bender watches as the Princess casts sharp golden eyes around the room.

"Where's Zuko?" She demands.

"Not here." Katara replies feeling slightly annoyed.

If Azula notices the tone of Katara's voice, she doesn't show it as she throws herself in the chair opposite the couch.

Being with Zuko will require dealing with Azula so Katara strives to be nice.

"Is something wrong?"

Azula looks everywhere but at her. "Yes." The agitation pours off the woman and the temperature in the room begins to rise.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What do you know of Air Nation Law?" She snaps, finally meeting Katara's eyes.

Of course it has to do with Aang. The Air Bender is one of the few people that can get to the Princess like this.

"Some."

"What about Air Nation Marriage law?" Azula says it like she has bitten into something bitter and disgusting.

Ah…that.

"I am familiar with it." Katara opts to be reserved in her answer. While her and Aang have a strong friendship and do not hold anything against one another for the way it ended, doesn't mean that she is keen to chat to Azula about him. "Have you spoken to Aang about it?"

Azula tilts her head at Katara and scowls. It reminds her of Zuko so much that it draws a small smile to her face.

As if sensing the turn the Water Bender's thoughts have taken, Azula's scowl deepens. "Of course I have. Do you think you would be my first choice to speak with about it? It's not exactly like I have friends."

It's true and Katara knows it. Azula doesn't count Ty Lee so Zuko is the closest thing that Azula has to a friend and even that is fraught with tension.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say about it since you aren't exactly telling me what is wrong."

Azula bristles in her seat and the room grows impossibly hotter. "He doesn't consider me good enough to marry."

Katara's blue eyes widen. "He said that?" She finds it hard to believe that Aang would be so callous. They have been able to speak at length about their new relationships and he seems to have only good things to say about the Princess. If anything, Aang is optimistic and forgiving.

"No, but he doesn't consider his people's own laws worth upholding though it seems he would have done so with you." Azula spits out the word 'you."

Katara takes a deep breath and strives to be patient in the face of such thinly veiled hostility.

"Do you want to be married to him?"

"Of course not but that's not the point." Azula drums her long nails on the chair of the arm and looks around the room as if trying to decide which piece of furniture to set aflame.

Shifting in her seat, Katara casts a glance to the door as if she could _will _Zuko to return and deal with his sister. When she fails to conjure the Fire Lord out of thin air, she looks back at the fuming woman.

"So if you don't want to be married and he doesn't want to be married, then what is the problem?"

Azula's fingers still and she digs her nails into the wood of the chair leaving marks. "He should _want_ to be married to me. I am after all the Princess of the Fire Nation. It's not like he could do better." As if realizing what she said was insulting, she adds. "No offense."

Katara rolls her eyes at Azula's attempt to be humble. "So you want him to want you even if you don't want the same?"

"Exactly." Azula gives a sharp nod.

The look on Katara's face tells Azula just what she thinks about that and Azula practically bares her teeth in reply.

"When will Zuko be back?"

Katara shrugs. "You're his Right Hand. Shouldn't you know that?"

With a growl of frustration, Azula pushes out of the chair and briskly moves through the room to the door, grumbling about peasants.

When the door slams, Katara mutters to herself about insane princesses.


	13. Chapter 13

Azula is as changeable as her element and just as dangerous. She doesn't make her appearance until night has fallen and even then she moves with all the stealth of an assassin. The sheets of the bed barely move as she slips under them. Her skin is scorching as she presses bare flesh to his back, one hand sliding around to his chest.

For a moment, Aang weighs his options. He could turn her down and risk a display of her explosive temper or he could accept what she is willing to give...or rather, give what she is willing to take. He knows from experience that this will be as much of an apology as she will offer.

Her lips blaze a trail on his neck and he can feel the slight scrape of teeth on his skin. Turning his head he kisses her and she takes the opportunity to push him on his back as she moves to straddle him.

"Are you still mad?" He asks between kisses.

Azula digs her nails into his skin. "Furious." She hisses.

He expected as much but he also decides he won't be the one to soothe her anger. It never does well to show weakness with Azula.

"Fair enough," He allows as he rolls her onto her back and easily strips away what little clothing he is wearing before taking over.

Azula is a woman that is won over by power and prowess, something that Aang has in spades, and he puts it to good use. While she may be difficult to read in most situations, the bedroom is the exception and her eyes show a myriad of emotions while her lips gasp in the most delightful way.

The Princess carefully orchestrates her day to day life and the people in it. It's part of who she is to be so in control. This is the one aspect though she lets him take over and call the shots. He has found that when she gets herself worked up that the best thing to do is to wear her down.

A sated princess is a compliant princess and, while the effect does not extend beyond the threshold of the bedroom, it does leave her with a much more benevolent outlook on the world, if only for a short time.

As she curls her body around his and hums with satisfaction, Aang gives a small laugh at the thought that Zuko should be thankful for the hard work he puts into keeping Azula content.

"What's so funny?" She mumbles sleepily against his chest.

He strokes her back and kisses the top of her head. "Nothing."

ooooooo

Zuko is giving him the same look that Sokka would often give him. It's the look of big brother disapproval.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Aang glances over the top of the scroll he's reading while they sit in Zuko's office.

Zuko's eyes narrow but he doesn't speak.

Aang sighs. "It's fine."

"Doesn't seem fine." Zuko is all but pouting.

It's been days since Azula and he had their small disagreement and the Princess is behaving as if everything is as it should be. So why is Zuko so put out?

"Has she said something?" Concern causes him to put his scroll down.

"No." Zuko is about as open as Azula is at times.

"Then what is the problem?" Aang's beginning to feel more frustrated.

"She's my sister." Zuko says it as if that is all the explanation he needs.

As if Aang simply forgot. "Something I am quite aware of." In the Fire Nation, there is a great deal of importance attached to titles: Princess, Sister of the Fire Lord, Daughter of Ozai.

The Fire Lord is vacillating between saying more and dropping the subject altogether.

"Is this about the marriage thing?" Aang interrupts.

"You don't want to marry her." Zuko says it in a way that has a slight note of disbelief in it.

Despite all their differences in the past, Zuko and Azula have forged a close bond and seem to rely on one another more and more. It isn't the same sibling relationship that Sokka and Katara have but, then again, this isn't the Southern Water Tribe and Hakoda is not Ozai.

"Azula doesn't want that, Zuko." Aang honestly never thought he would have to speak with Zuko about this.

"Do you?"

Aang looks away from the serious golden eyes. He likes what he has with the Princess. She is challenging, fun, and alluring. Something about her just clicks with him in a way it didn't with Katara but as far as a long term future is concerned, he isn't sure.

"She's made it clear she isn't interested in something more serious so I don't think about it. I am not interested in finding anyone else though." It's as much as Aang is willing to say.

"One day you will have to."

Being constantly reminded that the rest of his people is gone is really starting to wear on him.

"Why does everyone think I have forgotten that I am the last Air Bender?" Aang grumbles at him.

Zuko instantly looks contrite. "I'm sorry but it's a reality. She's my sister and I have to look out for her. If you two aren't serious, then I'm left in the middle when it falls apart."

No matter how much headway Zuko has made with Azula, he will be the one that has to deal with the fallout the most just by default of being Aang's friend and Azula's brother. Sokka had the same concerns but it wasn't a problem he had to deal with since things ended amicably with Katara.

"Until Azula decides differently, then it is as serious as it can be." Aang's voice is calm and even again. "At least on my part." The fact she still lets other men think they may have a chance with her is always at the forefront of his mind.

"I guess I can accept that," Zuko looks placated, "for now." Perhaps not so placated then.

"If it really concerns you, Zuko, then you need to speak to Azula about it."

Leaning back in his chair, the Fire Lord drums his fingers on his desk in an all too-familiar gesture. "Yeah, that would go over well."

oooooooooo

Azula's eyes are unfathomable at times. Right now, they are weighing if he's worth killing or not.

Zuko stares her down though. He's the Fire Lord after all.

"Did Aang put you up to this?" Her words are quiet, but sharply enunciated.

"No."

She tilts her head at him as if it will help her find a different angle of attack.

"Not everyone finds bliss in long-term monogamy." It's a gentle, albeit, pointed jab.

Zuko arches his eye at this. "I'm sure Aang will be glad to hear that." It's always best to ignore Azula's attempts to undermine his confidence.

Her smile reveals a line of sharp gleaming teeth. "Why are you concerned, Brother?"

It's Zuko's turn to smile. "I want you to be happy."

She clicks her tongue at him. "How sweet….but I am quite happy."

Azula's lying, he's sure of it. The wine decanter sits nearly empty. Zuko has stuck with his one glass a night rule and it's just the two of them.

He just stares her down and waits. Over the last several months he has been able to decipher some of his sister's body language. The way she clicks her nails on the arm of her chair tells him she's close to opening up.

"Fine, I'm not really happy." She hisses like a snake. "But I don't know why not." Azula sits back in her chair and glares at him. "I'm bored, Zuko." Her voice takes on a pout.

"Is there any time you aren't bored?" He's playing the part of patient big brother.

Her golden eyes darken and he thinks that, if Azula could figure out how, she would incinerate him with her gaze. "Yes."

It's a one word answer but it speaks volumes about his sister's mindset.

Zuko smiles. "That's what I thought."

Azula sneers. "Don't look so smug. It's not a far stretch to connect point A to point B."

"True, seems to me that you get bored when Aang has Avatar duties to attend too." It's something Katara and he have observed on a regular basis. The longer Aang is gone, the more agitated Azula becomes. "Maybe next time you should go with him."

Her looks says it all. "My duty is here to the Fire Nation and to the Fire Lord." She won't say her duty is to him. That would be admitting too much.

"And you've done your duty well. No one tries to kill me anymore and my personal life is falling nicely into place. Maybe it's time you put some focus on yours." It's a gentle brotherly suggestion that Azula is sure to ignore.

Azula snorts. "I'm sure that would go over really well when the Avatar shows up to help with me in tow. It will strike fear in the hearts of the people. I may very well be executed on the spot."

The world does not love Azula which is fine as far as she is concerned; the Fire Nation is all she wants and needs.

"Why are you so opposed to the idea of it?"

"You've seen first-hand how these things go. Mother was gentle, kind but terribly weak. Father was cruel, devious and evil. I am our father's daughter Zuko."

He frowns at this as it is the most honest assessment of their father she has ever given.

"Aang is hardly weak and for some reason he seems to like you. However, I can see your point. I would want my friend to be happy. He deserves it after what he's been through at the hands of the Fire Nation." Zuko is not above manipulation either.

"You don't think I would make him happy?" The tone of her voice is like broken glass.

"I think that for a time you could but with the first obstacle it would just fall apart and knowing Aang he would stay around just out of simple devotion." Zuko decides to break his own rule and refills his glass with what wine is left in the decanter.

Zuko knows he's getting to her.

"He's too optimistic for his own good." Azula agrees quietly.

"True, that's one of the reasons he and Katara lasted as long as they did without really going anywhere."

It's a calculated risk to mention this to Azula. His sister is the jealous type though she works hard at hiding it. However, Zuko knows that she can also be her own worst enemy and she would rather destroy something she wants than admit to having feelings.

"Aren't we both thankful of that, Brother?" Her glittering eyes bore into his. She knows what he's trying to do.

Zuko smiles. "I know I am. I have a difficult enough time looking Aang in the eye as it is." Knowing what he does of Aang's relationship with Azula has left Zuko feeling uncomfortable more than once.

Azula returns the smile. "When are you going to propose, Zuko?" She avoids and evades as well as the Air Bender does.

He picks up his drink."Soon. I need to speak with Sokka and Hakoda first though."

Azula likes to be the center of attention but she is quick to change the subject when it hits too close to home.

"I'm sure the Chief will want some sort of trade agreement though I don't know what we will do with blubber and ice." The Fire Lord frowns at the softness in her voice as the disdain that is normally in her voice when referring to the tribe is now markedly absent. "I suppose it's all for the best, Zuzu." She murmurs as she rests her head on the back of her chair and closes her eyes.

Zuko swirls the wine in his glass considering. The red liquid becomes a whirlpool and it reminds him of Katara.

Azula's voice breaks him out of his reverie. "I'm going to bed." Her movements are slow, methodical, and Zuko can tell she is working hard to maintain the illusion that she is fine. He follows her to the door but she turns to him. "You stay here."

It's the same disagreement they have every night it is just the two of them. Azula insists on him staying in his rooms where it is safe while she makes her way back to her own rooms. When Aang is around, he takes care of escorting her safely back, among other things. When he's not, she and Zuko fight about it.

"The Fire Lord does not play escort to drunken women. That is beneath you." She admonishes with all the haughtiness of her station.

"It's not beneath the Avatar?" He knows it's a low blow and he can see it in the flash in her eyes.

Azula's smile is bitter. "No, Brother, it would seem I'm the one beneath him." Her words carry a weight to them that speaks of many different things that have been in her head.

It causes Zuko to pause and the door slams behind her, leaving the Fire Lord standing alone.

Ooooo

The halls of the palace are quiet save for the firm click of Azula's heels. Guards observe her passing in silence. Azula would never admit it but she despises making this walk on her own. She stops short of saying she misses Aang. She has just become accustomed to his presence.

The guard at her door doesn't acknowledge her and she slips into the dark room without incident. The torches don't flare to life as the darkness suits her mood better. It's not until she enters her bedroom that she has the sense something isn't quite right.

The sharp metal barely misses its target and instead is embedded in the wall. Azula doesn't react to it though.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes" is the deadpan response.

With a wave of her hand the room is quickly bathed in blue light. Taking hold of the handle she pulls the knife from her wall and turns it over in her hand.

"Zuko won't approve of you tearing up his palace, especially now you won't be sharing it with him."

"Is that the best you can do?" Mai's droll voice replies.

Azula cocks her head at the Fire Lord's former fiancée. "Forgive me. I didn't know I was expected to perform tonight."

Mai's eyes narrow. "I don't trust you."

Azula shrugs and tosses the blade at Mai's feet. "It's not important that you trust me, only that Zuko does."

She kicks off her heels and relishes the way the soft carpet feels under her sore feet.

Looking over her shoulder at Mai, she says, "Be a dear and help me out of this. As you can see the Avatar is not here tonight."

Mai hisses and another knife flies over Azula's shoulder into the wall.

Azula sighs turning to face Mai with her hands on her hips. "Seriously? You want to do this?"

Mai doesn't answer but stares the Princess down.

"Fine." Azula reaches behind her, demonstrating just how flexible she is, and starts undoing the snaps of her dress. "What is it going to take for you to finally understand that I mean Zuko no harm?" Mai folds her arms across her chest but says nothing. Azula shakes her head as she disappears behind the dressing screen. When she emerges in a simple dress, Mai is still giving her the same look. "Do you know why you and Zuko didn't work out?"

Mai doesn't answer so Azula walks down the hall, knowing she won't be far behind. At the bar she pours herself a drink. Without turning around she says, "I would offer you one but I try to not encourage attempted assassins to stay longer."

"If I wanted you dead, then you would be."

Azula turns around, drink in hand and eyes the dark figure at the window. "What is really bothering you?"

The only sound in the room is the sound of liquid pouring as Azula refills her drink.

Finally Mai speaks. "It's all about you. I can't imagine what protecting Zuko could do for you."

Azula hums. "Do you still love him?"

Mai looks like she doesn't want to answer but Azula is just as stubborn as she is. "Zuko will always be important to me."

"I see." Azula looks down at the empty glass in her hand. "I have made several mistakes in my life: siding with Ozai being the biggest one." Looking up, her eyes soften. "Turning on you was another."

Mai flinches at the mention of Boiling Rock.

Reaching behind her, Azula picks up the bottle and refills her glass. "Maybe Aang is right." She mutters to herself before she drinks again. "It's not like I harbor ill will towards you."With the glass raised to her lips, Azula pauses. "Though you can't say the same."

Mai shifts her weight to her other foot. "I don't hate you."

"But you don't trust me." Azula intones with a gleam in her eye. "Not that I can say I blame you. I always had a tendency to twist things to my advantage."

"You still do."

Azula smiles. "Everything I do is for the Fire Lord's sake. I want Zuko to be happy. Unfortunately, you did not make him happy."

Mai gives a small shake of her head. "It's not going to work, Azula."

"Taunting you about how happy Zuko is with Katara doesn't get to you? Not even a bit?" Azula mocks.

"I want Zuko to be happy as well but I also want him to be _alive_."

Azula sneers. "As do I and I have put far more effort into that goal than you ever thought of. Do you even know what lengths I have gone to ensure the Fire Lord's safety?"

"You've schemed. You've tortured and you've murdered." Mai bites back. "Are you asking if I know how much blood is on your hands, Azula?"

"Not even Zuko knows." Azula snaps at her, flames flare in her eyes. "And he won't ever know. No one will." The things she has done to ensure the stability and strength of the Fire Nation are deeply mired in secrecy. She draws a shuddering breath before speaking in a calmer voice. "One day when all of this catches up to me, I won't have any regrets about it. I am doing what must be done."

Mai smirks. "So not much has changed since your days with Ozai?"

It always goes back to Ozai.

"Do you remember what it was like when we were children, Mai?" Azula holds Mai's glare. "Do you remember what Ozai was like?"

Mai does remember: the sneers, the taunts, the backhanded compliments. Parental love twisted.

"I did what I had to do to survive but, hear me now, Mai, I chose the wrong side. I should have sided with Zuko…"Azula pauses. "I should have sided with Ursa… from the beginning." Long nails swipe at pale cheekbones. "Ozai didn't love me. He didn't love Zuko or Ursa." She pauses, shaking her head. "Zuko is all I have. Why would I jeopardize that?"

Mai almost looks like she wants to believe her. "When did you suddenly become so enlightened?"

Azula tilts her head and Mai notices how the fingers clenching the glass tighten. "Losing one's mind is a very enlightening experience." Her voice is soft and warm.

They fall silent in the darkened room.

"Do you really think it will catch up to you?" Mai asks quietly.

Azula raises the glass to her lips. "The world seeks balance. How could it not?" She gulps the fiery liquid down and looks at the empty tumbler. "It's really only a matter of time."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Don't expect updates as quickly as before. Work and other matters are demanding my attention but reviews always inspire me to make the time. _**

Azula weaves her way through the crowd, gritting her teeth against the impulse to bend them out of her way. If she were in Caldera, the people would eagerly part the way for the Princess and let her pass but she's not in the capital city and she's not being the Princess now.

The idea had been to take a vacation at Ember Island and just relax. This meant leaving behind crowns and titles and anything that would signify status. There is something nice about the anonymity of being one of the masses. It affords her the chance to really toy with people but for the moment it leaves her with the problem of being lost in a crowd.

The beach at Ember Island is a popular spot for locals and tourists alike. Normally, one can navigate the shoreline without much difficulty but people tend to mob when certain demigods with highly recognizable tattoos appear. There is only so much anonymity the Avatar can have.

Azula eagerly slips away from their little entourage. Normally, she relishes attention but right now she just wants to be ignored. She breaks through the mob and moves down the beach without a glance behind her.

This is how she finds herself at a very nice beach house in the middle of a party. Most of the parties she attends are highly organized affairs that are meant to show off the glory of the Fire Nation and impress the nobility. There is nothing glorious about this debacle.

Normally, people limit themselves with their drink, unless they are like Azula and can handle it; even then they do not behave as outlandishly as some of these people are behaving. She watches in fascination as dancing in all stages of dress commences and as others have drinking contests. There are frequent displays of affection that really should be in a more private setting. At least there is a nice selection of food and drink.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before?"

Azula turns her attention to the owner of the voice. "I'm on vacation." She looks him up, down, and dismisses him just as quickly from her mind.

However, he won't be put off that easy. "Would you like something to drink?"

She holds up her glass and raises an eyebrow at him.

He gives her a smile. "I don't mean that swill. I'm talking about the good stuff; the General's special reserve."

Azula is intrigued so she follows him upstairs into what appears to be a large office. He pulls a key out from a hiding spot on the desk and opens a locked cabinet. A dark bottle emerges.

"This is something my father picked up during the war from the Earth Kingdom."

She drains her glass and holds it out for him to fill. It goes down smooth and reminds her of some of the finer wines at the palace.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Hmm, very."

When she finishes off that one and holds her glass to be filled, he breaks into a wide smile.

"What's your name?"

She drinks slower this time. "Azula."

If he recognizes her, he doesn't let on, though many girls were named in honor of her grandfather.

"My name is Takumi." He fills his own glass and drinks it while considering her. "Are you vacationing alone?"

She walks around the office looking at the various portraits and framed orders of promotion. Ozai's signature stands out in the low light of the room. "My brother and his friends are here but they are on the beach right now." She answers absently as she traces the lines with her eyes.

"Do you not like them?" Takumi asks as he moves to stand beside her.

"I suppose they're fine." Azula doesn't look at him. "Where is your father now?"

Takumi takes a drink before replying. "He's at Caldera, organizing marches or whatever it is that he does."

Azula laughs. She is familiar with General Akita. The image of the rather corpulent man comes to mind. "Most likely taking advantage of all the rich food at the palace." The man is known for his eating.

Takumi's laughter joins hers. "You must know him! He never met a dumpling he didn't like."

"He must have known Fire Lord Ozai well." She says as she peers closer at the commendations from the war.

"That he did, though, I can't say he was fond of him. Fire Lord Ozai wasn't exactly known for his personality."

People almost always refer to Ozai in the past tense but Azula has to agree. Ozai was not a pleasant person all around. While she hasn't seen him since before the war ended, she's sure he hasn't changed. "Hopefully, Fire Lord Zuko is better."

Takumi shrugs. "Hard to tell in times of peace."

A Fire Lord is weighed by his successes on the battlefield but since the war is over there haven't been any battles to wage, at least not any that the public sees.

The party downstairs is in full swing and she leans on the railing of the second floor to look down. Takumi sits the bottle at their feet and chats to her about this, that, or whatever. Azula pays him little attention though as she is feeling relaxed. She vaguely wonders were the others are.

As if summoned by her thoughts, she sees Zuko enter through the open doors that face the beach, Katara at his side as they speak to one another and look around.

Takumi sees them too. "Is that Fire Lord Zuko?"

It can be difficult to tell as Zuko is casually dressed with his hair down though the scar is a dead giveaway.

"Could be." She answers neutrally.

Azula remains where she is as she watches Takumi dash down the stairs to greet the Fire Lord with a bow. She can practically hear Zuko asking him to not draw attention to them as they just want to enjoy themselves. When Zuko looks up she raises her glass to him and smirks. Zuko nods and directs Katara, hand low on her back, towards a table filled with food.

Takumi makes his way back up the stairs with a wide smile. "Imagine that! The Fire Lord is at my party. I don't know who he's with though."

Azula's golden eyes follow the woman in question as she fills a plate and finds a seat. Zuko sits beside her.

"Her name is Katara. She's from the Southern Water Tribe. You may have heard of her before. She's a war hero after all."

"Oh, yeah."

Feeling a creeping sense of boredom, Azula refills her glass as she looks out over the room from her perch above.

"Sparky, there you are," booms a loud voice drawing most of the party to a halt. "Thought you would be sneaky and try to get away!" Toph stands in the doorway, hands on her hips, looking suitably put out. "And you, Sugar Queen, you left us on the beach to the mob!"

Zuko glares at the Earth Bender who waves it off. "You can make it up to me later." She walks straight to the table and digs in. Azula notes with some amusement that the other Water Tribe peasant with the bottomless stomach and his fan-girl wife are close behind her.

"This is about to get interesting." Azula mutters to herself.

Takumi looks suitably daunted and excited at the plethora of war heroes in his house. "This is amazing."

"Wait for it." Azula warns as she pours another glass.

He turns questioning eyes to her but she is firmly fixed on the doorway. She isn't disappointed as a familiar person appears.

"It's the Avatar." Takumi is about to suffer from overload.

Aang walks in looking around.

"Hey, Twinkeletoes! About time you made it." Toph hollers, a leg of meat in one hand. "This is where Sparky and Sugar Queen ran off to."

He steps closer to Toph. "Do you really have to call me that?" Aang's voice is quiet as he focuses on Sokka filling up a rather large plate with food.

Toph take a bite as she thinks about it. "I could call you other things but Princess up there may not appreciate it."

Aang follows the direction she points her leg of meat in to the railing. Azula is looking down on them with a slight uninterested look. He narrows his eyes at the man beside her who is talking excitedly.

"I don't think she wants to be recognized here, otherwise, that guy wouldn't be so close." There is the hint of a joke in her voice. Toph often teases him about Azula and how Aang must have a death wish given the nature of their relationship.

If she doesn't want to be recognized, then he is content to leave her to it. Joining Katara and Zuko, he looks around the room. The party is picking back up though many people are looking their direction.

As the night progresses more people show up. Toph is in a comfortable fuzzy place and trying to keep her feet on the floor to track everyone. Katara leans against Zuko after having had too much. Zuko, Sokka, Suki and Aang are holding their own against each other in a drinking game involving cards.

The game has drawn many spectators who watch as the war heroes laugh and banter.

Azula watches from her vantage point upstairs. She frowns though when a woman draws closer to Aang's chair. The woman begins making comments to the Air Bender even reaching out occasionally to touch his shoulder. When the woman's hand lingers, Azula feels her fingertips begin to burn.

Sokka and Suki give up leaving the Fire Lord and the Avatar to face off.

Zuko narrows his eyes at Aang. "You must be cheating."

Aang's gray eyes are the picture of innocence. "Why would you say that?"

The Fire Lord shakes his head. "You hardly drink." Zuko's words are slightly slurred.

Aang shrugs and speaks perfectly fine. "You don't know what I get up to at the palace when you aren't around."

Toph bursts out laughing. "Oh, I'm sure Sparky has a good idea. We all do after last night, Twinkletoes."

Aang blushes, causing Toph to laugh harder. The house on Ember Island may be large but sound travels well; too well.

"Hardly my fault." Aang says in defense of himself.

Toph snorts and yells up to Azula. "Do you hear that, Princess? Twinkletoes says it's your fault we didn't get any sleep last night."

Azula scowls at the Metal Bender but calls back, "Who am I to argue with the Avatar?" The look she gives him shows her true thoughts though.

Takumi looks over at Azula. "Princess?"

"Yes." She answers without taking her eyes off the table below.

Before Takumi can make apologies, she waves him off. "I didn't want to be Princess Azula tonight though that is hard to do with them around." She gestures towards the group who has resumed their game.

"And from what I gather you are involved with the, uh, the Avatar." Takumi stumbles over the words.

"You could say that." Azula allows but her golden eyes register how the overeager woman has yet to take the cue and back off. Sometimes a Princess has to take matters into her own hands.

This time when Azula makes her way downstairs people get out of her way. There are some benefits to being recognized even if it was in a rather crude and bawdry manner. When she draws closer, the woman looks at her warily but Azula ignores her. There aren't any free chairs but Aang holds his hand out to her so she lets him pull her onto his lap as he stares Zuko down.

Toph makes a comment under her breath to Suki and the two break out into giggles. Sokka turns over another card in front of Zuko and the Fire Lord grumbles as he takes another shot. The next card is for both of them to drink causing Zuko to grumble louder. Aang smiles.

"What's the matter, Zuzu? Is it too much for the Fire Lord?" Azula purrs at him.

Zuko glares at her. "I think my sister has been a bad influence on you, Aang."

"I won't argue with that." He smiles as Azula scoffs at the notion.

"Careful, Twinkletoes, or you might be sleeping alone tonight." Toph cracks up again. Sokka and Suki join her.

The next card is for Zuko again. "That's it. I give." He shakes his head. "I'm ready to go back to the house." He nudges Katara who is leaning against him sleepily.

"So you're saying you surrender?" Aang teases him.

Zuko gives him a suffering look. "Yes."

"Does that make Azula a peace offering?" Toph chimes in as they all stand.

Their laughter fades from the house as they leave the party behind.

Ooo

The sound of the ocean surf wakes her the next morning. The house is eerily silent as the occupants are still sleeping off the night before. Azula stretches in the large bed but frowns at the cold sheets beside her. Propping herself up on one arm she casts tired eyes around seeking her errant bed partner. More often than not, he wakes earlier than she does. Even though Fire Benders rise with the sun, Azula finds her late nights often interfere with the tradition.

Wrapping her silken robe around her, she quietly pads across the room to the balcony doors. As she expected he is seated in the meditation position that has become familiar to her. The light of the rising sun serves to highlight the pale blue tattoos and she find her eyes lingering longer than normal on the broad plane of his shoulders. She leans against the doorframe and indulges in the pleasure of watching him when he doesn't know she is looking. Crimson lines which are drawn on his back run nearly parallel to the blue line. Azula is never one to be gentle whether it is on the training grounds or in bed. Even when still there is something powerful and vibrant about him as if there is an energy that can't quite be tamed by meditation techniques from a nation long gone.

If Azula were a different person then she may feel a pang of guilt over the part her family played in the end of the Air Nomads but she isn't. It's not as if she was the one to give the order. Azula can't say that she has ever really suffered from a guilty conscience. For a moment Ozai's sneering face flashes before her eyes. _If only Father knew just what his favorite child had been up to_, Azula smirks. Perhaps she should ask Zuko to permit a visit to the fallen king; only the Fire Lord and the Avatar are allowed.

It may not be wise to taunt Ozai though. Even without his bending and his throne, he is sure to be a formidable opponent, though it may go a long way to alleviate some of the restlessness she feels when she is alone at night. Sleeping alone is becoming a more regular occurrence than she would like. A series of rebellions in the Earth Kingdom have demanded the Avatar's attention, so has the fledgling Air Nation at the Northern Air Temple and, while Air Acolytes are not Air Benders, it is a start. Only one person has lived that life though so he is needed more and more as their ranks swell in number.

It does nothing to placate Azula but she won't complain. They have an unspoken agreement with one another about the nature of their relationship, at least unspoken on her behalf. At first Aang attempted to discuss it but she brushed it off. The last thing she wants is to label it, not that she would have any idea what to label it as anyway. Eventually, he gave up but she sees the look in his gray eyes from time to time. The Avatar wants more from the Princess.

"That's rather distracting." He murmurs without moving.

Azula shifts her weight to her other foot. "I would think you are accustomed to being stared at by now."

"No one has as intense a stare as you, Azula." She can't see his smile but she hears it in his voice.

The rumor mill of the palace has been busy concocting various scenarios and stories behind their affair. Some claim it is a power play on Azula's part to one day use the Avatar to wrest the throne from Zuko. Others say it is the Fire Lord's way of keeping the Avatar on his side as a warning to the other nations and any enemies that would challenge him.

It's not as if gossip is limited to the gossip mill. Those close to them are just as guilty of speculation and, in some situations, outright accusation.

Ty Lee is curious for details. Azula can tell the acrobat has a more than healthy interest in the Air Bender and what he is capable of when it comes to more intimate matters. More than once, Azula has been tempted spill a few key pieces of information just to see the woman's reaction, but Ty Lee already practically melts into a puddle just when Aang happens to say her name.

Toph knows more than she should and Azula is sure that Aang has not been sharing with the Metal Bender. The woman just has an uncanny ability to uncover things they would rather no one else knew. The taunts and teases mumbled under the girl's breath has been more than enough to spark blue energy at Azula's fingertips, never mind the rather crude things she is prone to shout. Aang is always quick to intervene but the smirk on Toph's face shows she isn't the least bit concerned about facing Azula's wrath.

Katara is silent on the issue though her cerulean eyes speak volumes. There is the unspoken warning in them as she sits by Zuko's side at the dinner table night after night. Not only is the Water Bender concerned for the Avatar's physical well being it seems she is also concerned about his emotional which is rich coming from the woman who has been in love with another man for years while pretending to be the adoring girlfriend. Still, the woman meddles too much for her own good.

Zuko himself is resigned to the fact, though he isn't neutral about it; far from it actually. When they are alone, Zuko tends to corner her about it peppering her with questions about the future, always the future. _Does she realize that the future of the Air Benders hangs on Aang? Does she know how much it irks the Avatar that she allows other men to appear to court her? _Of course she knows. She can see for herself the effect it has but Azula also knows she won't be put into a glass case like some porcelain doll, even if it is the Avatar doing it.

Azula shakes the dark thoughts off and walks the rest of the way onto the balcony, past the meditating Air Bender until she is near the railing overlooking the private beach below. The clear blue ocean stretches to the horizon and is bathed in a myriad of reds and oranges from the rising sun. Drawing a deep breath, she closes her eyes and feels the sun's fire burn in her veins.

"If you really want to enjoy the sunrise, you should do those breathing exercises I showed you."

Azula doesn't turn away from the ocean view. He's always at her to do this, change that, whether it is meditation, drinking less, or just whatever. It smacks of the spiritual harmony that Iroh would often espouse. The Air Nomads were very spiritual; perhaps that is why nearly every member of the Air Nation was also a bender.

A gentle movement of air behind her alerts her to the fact he is on the move and half a heartbeat later warm arms encircle her from behind, trapping her against the railing. She closes her eyes as his lips find the side of her neck.

Sometimes she is tempted to indulge his requests but part of Azula is stubborn, almost to a fault. Zuko counsels tolerance and an open mind; he would, given some of the less savory traditions of the Water Tribes. Azula has studied up on marriage customs with the help of old books and the more than enthusiastic representative of the Northern Water Tribe. She can't imagine Zuko carving anything, much less presenting Chief Hakoda with fur pelts hunted and cured by his own hand. No doubt Zuko would give it his all in order to gain favor with the Chief. Azula may have to tag along just to watch and, of course, provide sisterly support.

The arms around her waist tighten and one hand finds its way into the open neck of her robe, effectively driving thoughts of the Fire Lord falling through the ice from her head. Reaching back her long nails graze the back of his neck and he hums at the sensation even as his lips find that one spot on her throat that never fails to elicit a shiver from her.

The morning air is cool on her shoulders as he pulls the red silk down and Azula is thankful that the Fire Lord's house has a private beach when the fabric pools around her waist leaving her upper body bare in the sun's rays. His skin is heated as it presses against her back and his hands freely roam across her curves. Azula's deft fingers reach between them and find the ties of his pants. Soon the Avatar is wearing less than she.

From there it spirals quickly as her robe flutters to the floor and he bends her over the railing's edge. Sharp nails dig into the wood but Azula isn't afraid of falling. Having the arms of the world's last Master Air Bender wrapped tight around her gives her a sense of confidence about such things. Pushing up on her tiptoes, she feels his hips align with hers and with a quick thrust he fills her.

There are times he takes her gently but this is not one of those times. Every fiber of muscle in Azula's being tenses to absorb the impact of his body pounding into hers. One hand slides into her hair at the base of her neck and pulls arching her neck backward tearing a moan from her throat. The hand's counterpart grasps her shoulder roughly pulling her against him. The hand slides down the curve of her back skimming the light sheen of sweat coating it until it reaches her hip where those wonderfully long fingers dig into the skin there.

Azula will have bruises but Aang is always careful to keep them hidden, well, almost always. Fortunately, Azula's taste for sparring is a court sport and, while she is a prodigious Fire Bender, she likes the sheer physical triumph of besting her lessers in hand to hand combat. The bruises she acquires from her favorite sparring partner can easily be dismissed, though she does not miss the curious gleam in eyes of officials too polite to inquire about relations with the Air Nation.

Air Bender's can be fickle and the Avatar is no exception. Without warning he pulls her away from the railing and her nails leave deep scratches as she fights to hold on. Unceremoniously she is pushed to the balcony floor. The wood is rough under her knees even more so when the hand on her back pushes her down until her breasts meet the floor. The hand in her hair holds fast forcing her to turn her head to the side as he braces his weight on it, fingers entangled in her tresses keeping her pinned underneath him.

Azula likes control. Most of her day to day existence is an exercise in her amazing ability to control events around her. She has an uncanny knowledge of the thoughts and desires of those around her before they have even had a chance to realize it themselves. However, she can't deny how it feels to _be_ controlled, to _be_ dominated.

The only man more powerful than she is lets out a ragged breath, revealing how deeply affected he is by their union. His other hand pulls her legs farther apart and he delves impossibly deeper. Nimble fingers stroke her just right and Azula feels herself shattering from within ripping the most undignified moan from her. She can't be bothered though as he is soon plowing into her and shouting his own release.

The hand in her hair releases its hold as his heavy weight collapses upon her pushing her hips to the ground. Azula lies in a puddle of ecstasy and satisfaction as she feels his pounding heartbeat against her back and heavy breaths flitting across her heated skin. The morning air should be chilling on her skin as the sweat evaporates but she barely notices as the heat between them is intense and sparking with untamed energy.

Azula's eyes flutter close as she feels him shift against her. His breathing is more even and she knows it is a show of his impressive stamina rather than his Air Bending abilities. She lets out a deep exhale relishing the feel of her lover's body against her own and begins to drift to sleep…that is until one very irate Metal Bender exclaims, "Dammit, Twinkletoes!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Forgive the lateness. I have had some family matters to line out and overtime at work to contend with.**_

Cai watches with avid green eyes. She sees every dip and slope of defined muscle as it moves fluidly from one stance to another. The power is there flowing easily as the elements respond with the gentlest of movements. It is a guilty pleasure of hers but she can't say she is the only woman at the Northern Air Temple to indulge in the pleasurable pursuit of watching the Avatar train.

Air Bending forms are so different from Earth Bending ones: where Earth stands strong, Air flows gentle. Of course the man who is the center of such attention doesn't seem to notice but that is about what she expected of the famous monk.

The Avatar's visits have become more frequent and more extended in the last several months. They are interspersed with trips to the Earth Kingdom to quell uprisings or to the Fire Nation for other matters. The trips to Caldera are most puzzling as Fire Lord Zuko seems to have a firm hand over his nation and is not in need of the Avatar's help. However, the Northern Air Temple is far removed from the musings of the world and news is scant.

Seeing training has concluded Cai draws his attention. "Avatar Aang, if you are done we have some matters to discuss."

He is always quick with a smile. "Of course, Minister Cai."

Cai doesn't miss the looks of envy she garners as the Avatar walks with her shirtless and glistening with sweat. Being, what is essentially, head of the Air Nation has its drawbacks though. There is so much to do in order to rebuild a nation nearly obliterated but there is the decided plus in working so closely, one on one, with the last true member of a long dead race.

As they walk down the stone path to the temple, she says, "We have received messenger hawks from the Fire Nation. Most of it concerns reparations and information about the summit next month but there is some personal correspondence."

Cai doesn't miss how Aang perks up at this. "Who from?"

She gives him a sideways smile. "It wasn't addressed to me. I didn't read it." It's no secret that the Avatar very much looks forward to the daily influx of messages from the Fire Nation.

As they enter the temple they pass several acolytes who smile and nod in greeting. They easily follow the well worn pathway. The Avatar's office is far from neat though Cai does her best to keep him on task. She watches with disappointment as he pulls on a tunic before handing him the first missive.

He frowns at the scroll. "I thought you said there were personal messages."

Cai tries to not roll her eyes. "Business first."

There is something endearing about the big gray eyes so she relents and hands the others over instead. He flashes a smile before he tears into them, glancing at the names as if searching for a specific one.

Trying to turn his mind back to matters of state, Cai says, "I have received a message from Princess Azula."

Aang stills as Cai suddenly has all his attention."And?"

The intensity in his look is surprising and a bit perplexing so Cai opens the scroll to look at it again.

"It is demands for accounting on how the reparation funds will be spent on the temples. She wants us to give specifications on the rebuilding and even goes as far as to suggest that we don't need these funds as you could do most of the work yourself." She says the last part with uncertainty. The woman's harsh words have taken Cai by surprise as Fire Lord Zuko has seemed very intent on righting a century of wrong.

Aang takes the scroll out of her hand and reads the flowing script himself. Cai is surprised by the sudden smile on his face.

"This has nothing to do with the Air Nation."

He puts it down on the messy desk and sorts through the personal messages again.

Cai shifts her weight to her other foot doubtfully. "How can you be sure? She was very specific about what information she wanted."

Princess Azula is preceded by quite a reputation, none of it good.

Holding up a scroll, Aang waves it at her, triumph shining in his eyes. It has the effect of making him seem much younger than his supposed 118 years.

"This right here." He quickly unfurls the paper and reads, saying thoughtfully. "Ah, Azula isn't happy with me. I've been gone too long." He throws it on the desk as well before moving to a writing desk by the window.

With his back turned, Cai eyes the discarded scroll curiously.

"Go ahead and read it if you want." Aang says without turning around.

She resists the urge to scowl. He always knows what's going on around him. Taking the opening though Cai picks it up and reads for herself. The wording is short and abrupt.

"Why is she asking if you can suggest a good sparring partner?"

"Azula gets bored." Aang looks over his shoulder with a smile. "And a bored Azula is not a good thing. Zuko must be on edge."

He finishes his letter in silence before quickly dispatching a messenger hawk to the Fire Nation.

"So what should I do about her demands?" Cai asks.

The smile he flashes is bright, charming and altogether out of place when speaking about a woman that is legendary for well placed lightening strikes. "Don't worry about Azula. I know how to handle her."

Oooooooo

Visions are nothing new to Aang. They frequently appear to him during his meditation sessions but the meanings are not always clear at the time. When he opens his eyes, it is to the comforting sight of the Air Temple orchard and not of Ba Sing Se engulfed in blue flames. Before he can contemplate the meaning a voice catches his attention.

"Avatar Aang." A nervous acolyte calls to him as he runs from the orchard's edge.

Aang stands as the man reaches him, huffing out of breath. "Minister Cai sent me to get you. There is a Fire Nation Airship approaching."

The nervousness is clear in his voice. While the Fire Nation is an ally, there is still a deep vein of fear that runs through the other nations whenever Zuko makes a move. Since Azula has been added into the mix, the fear has doubled. Knowing the other acolytes must be unnerved as well, Aang rushes to the main grounds.

Making his way through the small crowd that has gathered, he peers closer at the Air Ship as it makes its approach.

Cai is at his side whispering. "Why are they here?"

The Air Ship is large and intimidating. Banners fly displaying a very familiar crest.

Aang assures her. "It's okay. It has the Fire Lord's insignia."

Zuko would only loan out his personal ship to just a select few.

He steps closer as the ship docks and the plank connects with the temple stones. The bay doors open and the Fire Nation Royal Guard falls out in formation. Aang doesn't miss how the acolytes behind him step back out of fear. The guards spread out before the crown can be seen at the doorway. The silence is nearly deafening as it is broken with the sound of sharp heels on a metal plank.

Aang resists the urge to smile at the too familiar golden eyes that now stand a few feet away from him staring with all their intensity. The red silk dress must be new and he takes a few moments to admire the way it clings to her every curve, dipping to show the porcelain skin of which he often dreams.

There are rules to obey though so he tears his eyes away from the plunge of her gown and bows.

"Princess Azula, this is unexpected. You humble us with your visit."

Azula casts curious eyes over the people behind them. "Messenger hawks are too slow. There are some details we need to sort out before the summit. The Fire Lord wants answers." Her voice is stern and demanding.

More like, Azula wants answers but she is content to throw Zuko's Crown around for her own purposes.

Aang smiles but plays along. "Of course. Princess Azula, this is Minister Cai." He indicates the wide-eyed woman behind him.

Cai seems to remember herself and bows. "Princess Azula, this is truly an honor." There is the slightest trace of a tremble in her voice.

"Indeed, it is."Azula murmurs, eying the woman with open curiosity. "It is good to finally put a face to the name, Minister Cai."

Heads of state frequently communicate but Cai is new to the game and still finding her way in the messy world of politics. Cai stands up and gives a faint smile. Azula is difficult to get a read on and people are often left uncertain of what to expect.

"How long will you be staying?" Aang says trying to draw Azula's attention away from Cai.

With a slight turn of her head, Azula replies quietly, "A week," It almost sounds like a demand until the diplomatic side kicks in and she adds, "That is if you think you can accommodate me, Avatar. I don't want to be an imposition but Fire Lord Zuko insisted."

It is more information than she usually volunteers and begs the question of just what exactly Zuko insisted upon.

Diplomacy is a two way street so Aang replies cheerfully. "We are delighted to have you, Your Highness."

Azula smirks at him before signaling to the men behind her. "Captain, bring down my luggage and once you are done, then you may go to the nearest port for a few days leave."

The man hesitates. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but Fire Lord Zuko was very specific that we stay with you the entire time."

A shadow of something passes over Azula's face as she turns to face the man full on. "Zuko isn't here and I am telling you to leave for a few days. Do you doubt my ability to look after myself?"

"No, not at all, Your Highness, but the Fire Lord was very insistent…" The man's words are rushed before Azula cuts him off.

"Then you doubt the Air Nation's ability to protect a visiting diplomat?" Her words are a cold challenge.

The Captain's eyes meet Aang's with a silent plea for help. The Avatar's reputation for dealing with the Princess must be spreading.

"Captain, I assure you that no harm will come to Azula. You have my personal guarantee. I will even tell Zuko myself."

The man relaxes and gives with a crisp bow. "Of course, Lord Avatar, thank you."

When the man withdraws to retrieve Azula's luggage, she scowls. "My own men won't listen to me but they will listen to you?"

He steps closer to her, voice dropping to a playful tone. "Maybe you're starting to slip."

Aang has spent enough time around Azula to know when she is ready to breathe fire so he slips his hand into hers and pulls her along with him away from the main grounds. Once they are out of sight of the curious and wary eyes of acolytes and soldiers, she relaxes slipping closer to him.

"Zuko has finally decided to man up." She divulges with a sour note.

Aang tries to pick up the thread of intent in her words but fails. "Meaning what?" It's been weeks since he has made it back to Caldera. Their vacation at Ember Island had been the last time they had all been together.

"He's about to propose."

The news brings a smile to his face. "That's wonderful." Things had been progressing well from what Katara has said. "So he passed the Water Tribe's test?" The Tribe has many curious traditions that even Aang who was rather open minded hesitated at.

Azula shrugs against him as they walk. "If by pass you mean make a mess of things then yes, he passed. Fortunately, I was there to help."

This stops Aang in his tracks and she turns to look at him expectantly. "You went to the South Pole and helped Zuko?" He honestly thought the best Zuko could hope for would be for Azula to not set fire to the bride at the wedding but for her to actively assist Zuko in his courtship of Katara is another thing.

Azula's face is blank. "It was cold and Zuko complains. This marriage better work out because I won't be spending another night in an _igloo _curing pelts."

The image it conjures causes Aang to burst into laughter and Azula raises an eyebrow at him.

"Go ahead and laugh but I will have you know I received four marriage proposals because of my apparent skill at hunting."

Aang wipes mirthful tears from his eyes as he tries to decide if she is serious or not. She is. Of course she is."You really did, didn't you?" The announcement is a tad unsettling.

Azula shrugs again. "One alliance with the Tribe is enough. "

Azula always has a way of trying to keep him in line. It is just part of the game she plays but Aang is familiar with the rules by this point.

"Well, I'm happy for them. Is that why Zuko sent you to me?"

"He didn't send me to you. He told me to go away for a week. Zuzu is afraid I'll get in the way of his magical moment." Her tone is biting and angry, belying the slight she feels at the Fire Lord's hand.

Optimism has always been Aang's strong suit though. "And you chose to come here." He pulls her close sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her near.

"Where else would I go?" Her tone is still biting but she leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his neck. "The Earth Kingdom hates me and the diplomatic relations may sour with the Northern Water Tribe if I turn down the wrong offer of marriage."

"Lucky for you the Air Nation doesn't work that way." He wisely avoids revealing any of his other thoughts about Azula's eligibility status.

Azula lifts her head and looks up at him and he can see the amber swirling in the depths of her eyes. "Indeed, I am."

Ooo

Cai and the Captain look at each other uncertainly as they wait for the Avatar and the Princess to return. The large pile of luggage is out of place in a nation where possessions are considered mostly unnecessary. The other acolytes go about their business but don't bother to hide their interest in the sight.

Sounds of laughter capture their attention and their eyes are drawn to the couple as they reappear from the orchard gate. Cai sees the way the Princess leans into the Avatar as she whispers something in his ear. He laughs again as he leads her forward.

When they are close enough to look up, Cai smiles.

"Packing light?" Aang asks eyeing the trunks.

Azula doesn't bother replying.

Minister Cai watches the pair before speaking. "We can have a room ready for the princess soon."

It isn't as if they often entertain visiting royalty or entertain at all really so the Temple is ill-prepared for it.

Aang shakes his head. "Not necessary, Cai. Just have her things taken to my rooms."

"How gallant of you to give up your rooms for me." Azula says teasingly.

The Avatar laughs. "Who says I'm giving them up?"

Cai raises an eyebrow at this. The Avatar is largely silent on personal relationships. He doesn't even respond to the attention some of the women pay to him, the attention they would want to pay to him. Oh, sure, he flirts, but Cai has come to see that is just part of his playful nature and not an invitation for something more. The Avatar's love life has been a subject of discussion between the acolytes on more auspicious occasions

She knows there had been something between the Avatar and Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe but the woman is now with Fire Lord Zuko though there seems to be no ill will at this switch. Aang speaks happily about it, even sharing the more amusing details of Katara's letters with Cai as he attempts to put off work for a bit longer.

The break up though had only added fuel to the curiosity and Cai knows that more than one woman has carried hopes of helping the Avatar rebuild the foundations of the Air Nation. However, Cai can see the look in Aang's eyes as he carries on his banter with the Princess. She recognizes the glint in his eyes for what it is. It would seem the Avatar has made his choice.

Ooo

Azula stretches out in the soft grass of the orchard and lets her eyes close against the sun's light. The gentle breeze is soothing and lulling. She could easily go to sleep. That is if her companion weren't so restless.

"You can't be tired."There is the hint of a pout in his voice.

She resists the urge to scowl. "I'm on vacation."

The grass crunches as he shifts closer to her. "No, you're here to discuss the summit."

"I'm here because Zuko wanted me gone." She corrects him sourly.

After all she has done, Zuko didn't want her around for his big moment of proposing to that Water Bender. What did he think she would do? Sabotage it? As if she cares that much. Let Zuko ruin generations of careful breeding by putting a crown on that peasant's head.

"Then you should let me show you what the Air Nation has to offer." The enthusiasm is infused in his words.

Azula opens one eye to look at his eager smile. "I know what the Air Nation has to offer which is why I'm tired today." Azula's first night at the Northern Air Temple had been memorable. Aang flushes red. Her eye closes again. "I find it intriguing that after all this time you can still be embarrassed over it."

"I'm not embarrassed." Aang denies. "It just wasn't something really spoken about."

The monks were reserved in so many ways.

Azula gives a small hum as she stretches her arms above her head and sinks deeper into the soft grass. Eventually, warm fingers slide across her stomach, gently teasing the line of pale skin revealed by her shirt riding up.

"There are some places I want you to see while you're here." He says as his warm breath follows the path his fingers take across her skin. "To give you the full Air Nation experience."

Azula smiles against the feel of his lips on her stomach. "Are you saying you've been holding back on me, Avatar?"

She can feel him smile against her skin at the innuendo. "No, not at all. There is so much that you can't even begin to have an idea about."

Her hand comes to rest on the back of his neck, drawing a lazy line down his back as he leans over her, mouth hot and eager on her stomach. A whisper of a touch slides under her shirt teasing the skin there and she feels an answering heat low in her belly.

The words are harmless but Azula knows there is more to him than what she sees. Part of the appeal is the mystery of just what her Air Bender is capable of. She has heard about the final battle between the Avatar and the Fire Lord. By all accounts it was spectacular.

"How did you take Ozai's bending?"

She feels him tense against her and his head comes up sharply. Azula knows without opening her eyes that he is staring at her trying to decipher the purpose behind her question but the princess has played this game ever since she was a child and gives none of it away.

Finally, he asks."Do you really want to know?"

Azula's eyes open just enough for him to see a peek of gold looking back. "I asked, didn't I?"

Aang drops his gaze back to the pale skin peeking from the gap in her clothes. "I bent his chi."

It's a simple answer. Simple and complicated all the same but Azula doesn't ask how he bent Ozai's chi. No, the Princess is much more focused on motive.

"Why?"

Aang has had to defend his decision to not kill Ozai to nearly every magistrate, councilman, and king. The doubt he has faced on all sides has worn on him. Trying to hold true to the ideals of a people long gone has perhaps been the biggest battle he has ever faced.

"All life is sacred." His voice is hoarse with the weight he bears for the choices he has made.

Azula's nails continue their trail down his neck following the line of his arrow until he simply can't feel her touch anymore. Despite Katara's best efforts, the area around the scar is devoid of feeling. Azula not only blocked his chakra but she severed the nerve endings as well.

"Why didn't you take my bending?"

The question catches him off guard and he glances up at her face again. Her eyes are closed again and her expression peaceful. He can feel the heat of her hand as it moves past the scar to the waist of his pants.

He could tell her the truth about how the palace walls rang with harsh words and screaming fights. Maybe tell her about the hate and the anger that was rained upon her head without her even knowing it?

"I almost did."He whispers the words against her bare skin. It had been with great reluctance that he had agreed to the consensus of the other nations to strip Azula of her power. "But I couldn't."

His first sight of Azula crazed and chained after the war still burns in his memory. She had been like fire itself harnessed and restrained, an element beaten and diminished. Any Avatar knows that the elements must be free.

He looks up into clear golden eyes and remembers how clouded those same eyes were as they stared up at him.

"I would have killed you." Azula says thoughtfully, fingers tracing over his skin. "You ruined everything for me." There is a peaceful tone in her voice that belies the danger in her words.

Aang licks his lips as he watches her. "And now?"

Full red lips break into a smile as she sits up and pushes him onto his back in the cool grass. "And now I have other uses for you."

Oooo

The cliff is a sheer drop and while Azula is not afraid of heights, the innate sense of self preservation causes her to be cautious as she looks over the edge.

"Don't you trust me?" His voice is low and deep in her ear as he waits for her, glider in hand.

Azula can't say she is thrilled with this aspect of the Air Nation experience. Having nearly fallen to her death off an Air Ship at the Western Temple was enough to instill a healthy respect of heights.

"Won't it be more difficult with an extra person?" Azula reasons.

"Yes, I'll just have to focus so no distracting me." Aang teases.

The heat in his words would normally elicit a shiver of anticipation in her but when faced with an icy fall, Azula finds herself preoccupied.

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared."Azula hisses. "But if something happens to me then Zuko is left without an heir."

Aang laughs. "There's still Iroh."

"Yes, diplomacy through tea. The Fire Nation will be feared the world over." She retorts.

The issue of succession will be settled soon enough though with Zuko's impending marriage and the eagerness he and his fiancée seem to approach the task of securing his line. Dinners are often cut short as Azula simply can't stand to be in the same room with the couple as the tension is thick in the room. It leaves her feeling more unsettled and agitated as she walks to her rooms alone night after sleepless night.

"Just hold on tight." Aang encourages as he pulls her back against him.

Turning in his grasp, she winds her arms around his neck as he effortlessly picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. "I still doubt this is the best way to do this."

She is thankful that for once his adoring acolytes are elsewhere as the position is far more intimate than she would want an audience for. It's not as if the residents don't know the nature of their relationship. The fact they are sharing a room says it all. Azula does not miss the looks of envy flashed her way and each time it gives her a little thrill. Azula always was the best and now she has the best. There is a sort of poetry to it.

His smile is brash. "And how many Air Benders have you flow with? For all you know this could have been tradition."

She tightens her thighs around his hips as she settles against him. "Weren't the temples usually segregated with men at one and women at another?"

She has him and he knows it. He recovers quickly. "We had visitors from time to time."

Before she answers, he snaps the glider open and the alien feeling of nervousness settles in her stomach. Flying is something she has only played with and that was on the day of Sozin's comet when her Fire Bending was enhanced ten-fold by the nearing comet. Azula has fallen though and falling was not something she relished. There was an utter lack of control and she hated every moment of it.

"Just trust me." His voice is strong and serious and Azula feels herself relaxing. "Control is just an illusion."

Those words frighten her perhaps more than anything ever has before. Control is everything to her but he won't let her fall. Azula breaths deep and lets go.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry this has taken so long. **_

"She's very pretty." Cai says with a casual air, but watchful eyes while they sit in the Avatar's office of the Northern Air Temple.

Since her arrival, the Princess has been at the Avatar's side day and, most importantly, night. The temple has been abuzz with the arrangement as it was insight into the personal life of their spiritual leader. The sparring had taken some adjustment as many of the acolytes were refugees from the war and the sight of Fire Bending caused a fair amount of concern. The color of the flames inspired some awe as no one had ever seen someone bend blue before. The Princess is reputed to be an elite bender, perhaps better than the Fire Lord himself. The Avatar had bent blue flames back at her and Cai didn't miss the spark of pride in the woman's eyes.

Aang doesn't disappoint and the smile that thoughts of the Princess draw to his face is very telling. "That she is." He doesn't look up from the scroll in his hand. "Ba Sing Se is getting rather demanding."

Cai sighs as she looks at the stacks of papers they have yet to pour through. "Minister Jevian is taking her role seriously." She says resentfully. Even though the Air Nation sustained the biggest losses during the war, Jevian continues to harp on the price the Earth Kingdom paid. "I don't know what to say to her anymore." Jevian is eyeing the reparation funds the temples receive from the Fire Nation to line the pockets of Ba Sing Se.

Aang shakes his head. "I doubt she is willing to go head to head with Azula." Frustrated he throws the scroll on top of the pile.

It's the same refrain he has heard for years whenever the annual summit comes around. Ba Sing Se tries to throw its weight around and, before, when it was just Zuko, there was a small measure of success. The Fire Lord listened to their demands and gave a diplomatic but firm no. Now with the inclusion of a newly appointed Jevian, who is known for her aggressive approach, and a Princess with a knack of exploiting weakness it could be disastrous.

"We may find ourselves at war again." He says absently.

Cai fidgets unaware of the path the Avatar's thoughts have taken. "Surely not." The thought of the world being plunged into another war is terrifying on so many levels.

Aang shakes his head as he stands. "No, it won't come to that." It remains unsaid that the Avatar would be the one to prevent that from happening. "It would take something big to make Zuko go to war over anyway."

"Should I bother replying?" Cai asks as she picks up the scroll quickly scanning Jevian's demanding words.

The Avatar stands and stretches. "No. Let her bring it up at the summit and when she sees the reactions of the other nations, she'll back down."

He is well on his way out the door when Cai's exasperated voice stops him. "Where are you going? We have tons of things to go through."

Aang flashes a charming smile. "I have a princess to entertain. We don't want to sour relations with the Fire Nation do we?"

Cai rolls her eyes. "I do hope you will be more professional at the summit."

Oooo

Inside the cave it is dark and cramped. Azula ducks the thick vines that blanket the entrance as she follows Aang deeper into the rock. The sunlight fades behind them as they trail deeper into the mountainside but Agni bestows them the gift of sight even where there is no light. She refuses to grumble. The cold winds whipping around the mountain peaks are chilling even to a Fire Bender and, while she finds she trusts him to look after her, flying sans airship is still a bit disconcerting. His hand is warm in hers as she lets him gently guide her. Rocks crunch under her feet and at any moment she feels the whole thing could collapse upon them.

When the passageway begins to widen she draws deep steady breaths and finds the air is warm and humid. Soon she is standing on a rock ledge overlooking a massive underground lake. The clear water reflects a multitude of color on the cavern walls.

Words escape her.

"I told you it would be worth it." There is a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Indeed, you did." She allows, quite unable to take her eyes off the awe-inspiring sight.

With a tug on her arm, he leads her down a path to the water's edge. The air becomes thicker and heavier. Steam rises from the lake.

"Hot springs feed into the lake." He explains as he begins removing his heavy robes.

Azula watches for a moment before following suit. His clothes lie in a heap on the ground while hers are neatly laid across a rock. He wastes no time diving into the water and with powerful strokes disappears far below the surface. Azula is not so impulsive and steps gently into the low pool. The water is so much warmer and it causes an involuntary shiver as she sinks deeper still. Schools of luminous cave fish dart away to hide in the crevices.

Alone for the moment she floats on her back staring up at the cavern ceiling. Etchings and markings scar the rockface and she ponders their meaning…that is until she is grabbed from below and pulled under the surface. Water is her total opposite and Fire Bending is quite useless when submerged. She doesn't struggle even at the momentary panic. Instead she clings tightly to him and vows revenge. When their heads break the surface, her nails are firmly embedded in his skin and she is wrapped tight around him. Azula growls and he laughs.

"Like you would drown." He treads water for both of them.

Azula blinks away the water in her eyes and with one hand brushes wet strands from her face. The other remains firmly wrapped around his neck and her legs tighten around his waist.

"It would be a shameful way for a Fire Bender to go." She grumbles. His playfulness can run contrary to her more serious nature and she bites back the more harsh words she would use. They would have little effect anyway as he tends to not be bothered by her insults."Is this why you brought me here: to drown me and get me out of the way once and for all?"

Aang smirks. "Give the world what they've been demanding since the end of the war?"

Even now floating naked with her it feels odd to joke about the world's true desire to see Azula "dealt" with. Azula isn't concerned though as she presses closer to him still. He sees a flash of a smile before warm lips begin an assault on his neck.

Between biting kisses, she murmurs, "You could tell them you've tamed me."

Her lips and hands become quite distracting and she can tell when he resorts to Water Bending to keep them upright as the currents begin to swirl around them and his hands return some of the attention.

"I doubt they would believe that, Azula." His words become unfocused and his bending falters when she slides farther down his body.

"They would if it were true." Azula teases as she presses down on him, reaching with one hand to stroke and tease.

His breath catches and he struggles to focus. "It wouldn't be."

He has just enough sense of mind to bend them back towards the shallower end and with some quick Earth Bending he hoists her up onto a shelf of rock. Azula gasps at the suddenness of his entrance but she is quick to adapt and shift her hips into a more comfortable position. He leans over her, capturing her lips in a kiss.

After a fashion the air in the cave becomes heated, too heated and he pulls away breathing hard but with a look of bliss on his face. Azula stretches her legs feeling the tension coiled in the muscles. Keeping up with the Avatar is quite a challenge but one she is happy to rise to.

"We should have brought a blanket." He murmurs as he lies back on the smooth rock shore of the lake, eyes closing.

Azula rests beside him, basking in the afterglow. "And how would that have worked out?"

Gliders do not allow for packing many extras.

"The curse of a nomadic lifestyle." Aang allows as he pulls her against his side.

"Perhaps you've become soft in your old age." She teases as she shifts to get more comfortable.

He chuckles. "Maybe."

They fall silent but the hardness of the cave floor makes sleep difficult. Her eyes are drawn to the markings on the ceiling again and she can't resist the urge to ask about them.

He's silent so much so she has to look at him to see if he is even awake.

His face is solemn as he looks up. "Those are the names of Air Benders. It was a sort of unofficial rite of passage when students began to master bending." Azula looks back at the ceiling trying to decipher the scrawls and scribbles. "When I first seen them, I hoped it was a sign of some that had survived."

Aang doesn't have to say how futile his hopes were. Azula knows. She looks away from the ceiling to the calm soothing water and breathes deeply. Despite his shortcomings, Sozin was through and passed his methodology on to his heirs, except Ozai that is.

"Eventually more names will be added." Azula says as she lies back against him again. It's not as if the Air Nation is doomed, though rebuilding will take time, perhaps more time than an impatient world is willing to give.

Aang makes a frustrated sound. "Even if it is possible to change the chi, do you know how long that would take?"

The theory that bending of all four elements is possible by anyone with a firm grasp on spirituality is a new one but one the Avatar has been exploring. It could take generations but then no one would be around to teach Air Bending anyway. It always comes back to the same thing. Azula sighs but says nothing. The fate of the Air Benders is a no win-situation.

"Azula.." She cringes at the tone in his voice.

His optimism blinds him to the realities of life and this is not a new conversation between them.

"Aang." There is an edge of warning in her voice for him to not ruin the mood with talk of a future, of their future.

He falls silent again though his hold on her tightens. Azula can tell though his thoughts are far away but she also knows there is little to be done about it. She refuses to explain her stance on marriage and children again. Azula nuzzles into his chest and lets the sleepiness overtake her.

Oooo

When they return to the Air Temple, Cai is waiting anxiously, scroll in hand. The red ribbon stands out against the white paper. They both know what that means.

Azula waits patiently as he reads. She can feel the tension radiating off him already.

It shows in his voice. "I need to go right away. Get Appa ready."

Cai nods to one of the acolytes who dashes for the stable. "Is it that bad?" She asks lightly. Cai has spent enough time around the Avatar to decipher his body language.

"Fire Nation rebels have been attacking an Earth Kingdom village." He answers Cai but looks at Azula.

Azula is unsurprised. Ever since the war there have been stragglers still devoted to her father's cause. It has been a sore point in relations with the Earth Kingdom.

"I should go with you."

Aang frowns at this. "I don't know if that would be a good idea." The Earth Kingdom is far from friendly to the Fire Nation Royals.

"If they are Fire Nation soldiers then they are every bit my business." The arch of her eyebrow brooks little argument. "Zuko is as tired of their antics as anyone else but the Earth Kingdom refuses to let us deal with it. Perhaps it's time these traitors answered to the Fire nation."

Many times Zuko has offered to round up the remaining rebels but the Earth Kingdom is wary of a Fire Nation army moving in under any circumstance. For this reason, Aang is hesitant to bring Azula along. She won't be welcomed even if she is traveling with the Avatar.

Azula sees the hesitation but she is not one to be thwarted. She steadily stares him down with the same predatory gleam that entranced him from the beginning.

Reluctantly he relents and Azula smirks in triumph. "That wasn't so hard, now was it, Avatar?" There is a tantalizing lilt in her voice as she turns away towards the temple doors, moving past the curious eyes of acolytes. "I'll be sure to pack light." She calls as she disappears inside, leaving him standing in her wake.

Aang shakes his head. "This could be a mistake."

Cai looks from the doors back to the Avatar, feeling as if she should say something but not quite sure what. "Perhaps it's better to let the Fire Nation handle the rebels." For months she has watched the Avatar clean up the mess the war left behind and she sees the toll it takes on him. It may not hurt to let the Fire Nation take on the task for once.

"I don't know." He says voice uncertain as he still stares at the direction the Princess has vanished. "You don't know Azula." His face clouds with memories that are a mystery to Cai. "She isn't the most compassionate person."

Cai has heard stories about the woman and it had instilled some concern and not a little bit of fear when Zuko announced her return to the political stage. However, the past few days have been an interesting study in the Fire Nation Princess. Cai would daresay the Avatar has been good for the reputedly vicious bender.

"Compassion may not be necessary in this case, Aang." Cai's words draw a sharp look from him so she explains. "These rebels would gladly put the Phoenix King back on the throne."

Aang nods at the truth in her words. Cai is intelligent and a quick learner which was part of the reason he entrusts the fledgling Air Nation to her but the Avatar is wiser still. "These same rebels would gladly put Azula on the throne and, at times, I think she would take it."

It is a rare moment for Aang to admit his misgivings about Azula. Zuko is assured that she is loyal to him and from what he has seen he is inclined to agree but ambition is an underlying drive in the Princess. Part of her appeal is the confidence she radiates and the way she takes charge. She is seemingly devoted to the Fire Lord but what if she finds Zuko wanting?

Cai gives a small smile. "In that case, you better stay sharp."

Ooooo

The Earth Kingdom village is small and isolated. It makes for an easy target. The villagers crowd around as Appa lands and enthusiastic greetings meet the Avatar's ears as his feet touch the ground. The greetings taper off as they take note of his companion.

"Avatar Aang?" Mayor Huang asks apprehensively.

Aang winces at the reproach in his voice as well as the spark of fear in the eyes of the villagers. Azula is undaunted as she smiles as if knowing what each and every person is thinking.

"This is Princess Azula." Aang says politely as Azula sizes the mayor up.

Huang's words are harsh. "We did not request the help of the Fire Nation."

Azula's smile widens. "I can understand your misgivings about my presence but they are Fire Nation rebels, correct?"

Huang gives a stiff nod as his green eyes stare daggers.

"I assure you the Fire Lord is very concerned with these traitors. If you will allow me to help the Avatar, then I can assure you that they will pay for their trespasses against your village."Azula's voice drips diplomacy and something else that Aang can't quite identify.

Huang's hateful glare eases into wariness at her words. "They have caused quite a bit of damage to our fields."

Azula tilts her head at him. "The Fire Lord will fully compensate you for your losses with interest of course."

"That would be most generous, Your Highness." Huang's manner is suddenly much more congenial and welcoming.

Aang watches the exchange between the two and sees the light in Huang's eyes. The riches of the Fire Nation soothe nearly any slight caused by the war.

"You honor me by allowing me to assist the Avatar." Azula says regally.

Huang gives a cautious smile. "The hour is late. Please stay at my house for the night."

As the villagers move off, they follow the mayor to his house. Azula threads her arm through Aang's as she leans into him to whisper. "And you were worried."

He still is but he won't dare admit that to Azula. "This isn't quite over yet, Princess."

"Indeed." She admits quietly. Azula has her own misgivings of the situation. While she and the Avatar may agree on many things, her methodology for dealing with traitors may run contrary to his values. The Fire Lord learned a long time ago to not try to rein her in. The Avatar is not so quick to give her such leeway.

The mayor's house is quaint but spacious. They pass on dinner and Azula scowls when they are shown to separate rooms. Aang gives her a look of apology but disappears quickly into his own quarters. She is left to consider the small but tidy space. It's not luxury but it's not a hovel either. Slipping off her shoes, she stretches tired legs, until a tap at her window draws her attention.

"There is a door you know." She says sourly as she opens the window and he slides in.

"There is your reputation to consider." Aang flashes _that_ smile at her. "We aren't in the Fire Nation or Air Nation. I wouldn't want the rest of the world to get the wrong idea."

Azula rolls her eyes. "Wrong idea about me or about you?" She has no illusions about her reputation as her worth is not tied up in a contrived idea of virginity but rather her own skills and abilities, besides having the Avatar as her lover can only increase her standing. "You do realize that most of the world is well aware of our relationship?"

Aang shrugs as he sits on her bed giving it a test bounce. She is sure he has already done the same to his own. "It wouldn't seem right still."

Azula shakes her head at how such a free spirit could have rigid ideas about something like this. "Did nomads even cohabitate?"

"Nomads didn't exactly habitat in the first place." He evades the question easily enough as he lies back on the bed, stretching out. Even as a child, he traveled to all corners of the world.

Azula lets it drop as she begins to dress for bed. Feeling his eyes on her, she looks over her shoulder with a raised brow. "See something you like, Avatar?"

He grins as he props his head up on his hand to watch. "I'm just here for the show, Princess. By all means, continue."

She turns her head so he can't see her own smile. "It would be scandalous for the Avatar to be caught spying on the sister of the Fire Lord in a state of undress."

Aang hums in appreciation as her traveling clothes drop to the floor. "Zuko may challenge me to an Agni Kai for your honor."

Azula's answering laugh is rich and full. "That would be something to see." She pulls her robe over her shoulders and ties it in front. There is a disappointed look in his eye. "Just imagine if you lost?"

He slides over to make room for her as she joins him on the bed, warm hands already pulling at her waist, tugging her closer. "Zuko may decide I have to marry you."

She shakes her head as she presses a quick kiss to his lips. "Zuko wouldn't dare." The Fire Lord wouldn't either if he wanted to keep his head intact. "I'm my own woman, Avatar." She whispers against his lips as she pushes him down onto the bed. "Besides, from what I have seen of marriage it seems to interfere with fun." Ozai and Ursa were anything but happy.

Aang's hand grazes her thighs as he adjusts her weight on top of him. "Will that be part of your speech at Zuko's wedding?"

Azula leans forward, steadying her weight on her hands on either side of his head. It has the advantage of her robe falling open before his eyes. "I'll have you know the speech I have prepared will be eloquent and appropriate." He stifles a laugh. Eloquent and appropriate could mean so many things for Azula, especially given her opinion of Zuko's intended. "And what about yours?" She asks with a gleam in her eye.

"I've not written it yet." He admits as he pulls her down and gives her a quick kiss. "I'll come up with something good."

Her eyes are alight with amusement as he kisses her again and takes her mind off the Fire Lord's impending nuptials.

Hours later in the light of the moon, Azula quietly dresses and slips from the same window, leaving a thoroughly sated and sleeping Avatar behind in her bed.

Ooo

Lieutenant Jiro sees her first. The woman is dressed simply in a green threadbare dress. She pulls the black cloak around her against the morning chill as she walks along the road. The hood covers her eyes but the full lips are plump enough to heat his blood. With a nudge he alerts his partner to the sight.

"My, my." Kenji whispers. "That's a damn sight better than farmers and cabbage merchants. Think the Captain will mind that instead of breakfast?"

Jiro chuckles. "I wager the Captain will find a way to get over it."

The decision is made and they signal the other soldiers hiding in the treetops and underbrush. It's been years since the Great War ended but their training is still just as sharp. They quickly box in their prey and close in on the startled woman.

Nobu laughs as he closes his arms around her waist from behind, easily lifting the struggling woman off the ground. "Oh, look out, boys, she's a fighter!"

The woman twists and kicks but the large arms are no match for her smaller frame. Nobu wrestles her to her knees on the ground, holding her arms and legs as the rest gather around for a closer look. The cloak is easy to pull away, revealing a mass of dark hair. The green dress has been pulled and torn in her struggle, showing far more shoulder and the creamy white skin of a very ample bosom.

Jiro smiles again as he crouches down to the woman's eye level. "Calm down, darling, or you're going to get hurt." Taking hold of her hair he stills her struggles but the color of her eyes gives him pause. "What have we here?"

Golden eyes are a rarity, especially in the Earth Kingdom.

"Let me go." She pleads with a whimper. "I won't tell anyone you're here."

It's a plea they have heard many times before. It never works.

"Oh, that's quite sweet of you but you see we were hunting breakfast this morning for our Captain." Jiro drawls. One hand is firmly gripping the woman's hair while the other lightly traces the bare skin of her neck and collarbone.

"I haven't any food with me." Her brow furrows as she speaks.

The other men laugh at this and Jiro smiles again. "That's okay. I'm sure the Captain will find you to be quite filling."

The woman's eyes widen as the implication of his words strikes home. "No, no, please. My father was Fire Nation!"

This draws more laughter.

"Then you can be a good daughter and serve the troops!" He jeers as they drag her off to their hideout.

Ooooo

"It may be time for us to consider moving on." Shin advises. "It won't be long before they send for help."

They have spent weeks hitting the same roads and village. It is unwise to stay in one place for too long.

Captain Ryuu mutters a curse as he finishes off the rest of the wine in the bottle and throws it into the fire. "We need more supplies."

The twenty-man group has eluded capture for years by not staying in one place for too long and having enough supplies to avoid having to hit places along the way to their next target. It has the effect of not leaving a trail that could be followed by the inept and scattered troops of the Earth Kingdom.

Before Shin can reply, shouts go up as the others return. The rest of the camp draws near as Lt. Jiro leads the foraging party back. Ryuu eyes the woman thrown to the ground at his feet.

"It's not quite breakfast, Captain," Jiro grins, "But I think you will find it tasty still."

Ryuu eyes the woman as she casts sharp eyes at the men around her. He appraises the smooth skin and rounded curves. "It's been some time since we had a treat such as this."

Golden eyes flash at him as she snaps."I take it you are the leader."

Ryuu notes the frown on Jiro's face before responding. "I am Captain Ryuu. A loyal soldier of Phoneix King Ozai's army. You would do well to remember that, girl."

The woman stands and dusts off the leaves and debris sticking to her dress. "Ozai can hardly be called a king of anything."

The air around her turns hot and heavy and she pauses in her movements to eye them curiously.

Ryuu growls. "Shut your mouth before we shut it for you!"

She stands tall and smirks at him in a way that sets his nerves on edge. "Strong words from a man whose men haven't even searched their prisoner."

With a quick look at Jiro, he can see that she speaks the truth. Jiro nods and Nobu quickly grabs her arms again as Kenji makes a show of searching her. He frowns at the small flamed trident he holds in his hand. Ryuu steps forward and grabs it from his hand.

"Is this some sort of joke?" He roughly takes hold of her face as he holds the metal in her face.

She laughs. "Fire Lord Zuko wouldn't find it so amusing."

The men give each other uncertain looks at this mention.

"That traitor is not Fire Lord." Ryuu states angrily.

The woman's eyes sparkle. "Oh, I think he is. I should know for I was there the day he won the throne from me."

Ryuu pauses as he looks her over. "You can't be Azula." He denies.

Nobu lets go of her and she adjusts her dress again. "And why is that, Captain?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

The Captain looks at his men and sees the confusion on their faces. "Fire Lord Azula is imprisoned, put there by that traitor and the Avatar."

She gives a measured nod. "Indeed, I was, but as you can see, I am no longer a prisoner." Expectantly she holds her hand out. Slowly, Ryuu gives it to her and she slides it into the topknot. "Still not convinced?" She asks coyly. A sinking feeling weighs in his chest and Ryuu gives a small shake of his head. "Of course, you aren't." With an elegant turn of her wrist, her hand is bathed in blue flames. "Is that better, Captain?"

The breath in his chest moves sluggishly. "Fire Lord Azula?"

Azula smirks as she lowers her hand extinguishing the flames. "Princess Azula, Captain. I lost the throne, remember?"

The other men quickly drop to their knees, except Ryuu. "I don't understand, Your Highness. What are you doing here?"

Azula appraises their campsite before casting her eyes skyward. "We heard reports of Fire Nation rebels attacking a village."

Ryuu swallows. "We have to survive until we can gather forces and retake the throne."

Azula hums at this, eyes locking with his. "Have you been in touch with other rebel groups, Captain?"

He is reluctant to admit that he hasn't been able to make contact with any others but Azula is perceptive.

"Pity that." Ryuu wonders at the mocking pout on her lips. "Zuko was so hoping to put an end to this nonsense."

Her words put the men on guard as they stand again. There is that light in the woman's eyes again and now that Ryuu knows who she is it instills fear in him. Azula looks around at the circle of soldiers around her as if sizing them up. "I serve Fire Lord Zuko. Just whom do you serve?"

For years they had nurtured hope that Ozai would be restored and Azula with him but if the Princess has thrown her lot in with the traitor then that can only make her a traitor as well.

"We serve the Phoneix King." Ryuu answers confident that twenty well trained Fire Benders can take on one woman, even if she is the princess. "We don't want to hurt you, Your Highness, but we will not be stopped from our mission."

Azula's face is thoughtful, pensive even. "Indeed. But what if I _do_ want to hurt you, Captain?"

It's the last thing he hears before his world is bathed in blue flames.

_**I can make no promises for when the next update will come out. I am working through some complicated plot lines and don't want to make a mess of it.**_


	17. Chapter 17

The smell of burnt flesh isn't something Aang could ever get accustomed to. More to the point, he doesn't want to be. It was one of his concerns when it was time to learn Fire Bending. Burning Katara by accident had only given him more of an aversion to the element. Seeing the black and twisted smoking corpses now only adds to it.

Azula looks nonplussed. She stands tall and confident and her eyes sparkle in the morning sun as she watches her men dig graves for the dead. The Fire Lord's airship had been messaged when they left the Air Temple though at the time Aang assumed they would be taking back prisoners, not burying bodies.

Azula did this. She purposefully left him asleep in bed after what was an amazing night so she could sneak out and singlehandedly take care of the situation. Aang can't help but feel used. It must show on his face.

"They had no other ties to any of the other groups." Azula supplies from beside him. Her voice is reserved and quiet even if her eyes are dancing with delight at the battlefield spotted with the dead.

"And if they had?" Aang asks, forcing himself to watch the gruesome sight.

"Then I would have left some of them alive." Azula says with a shrug, clearly done with the conversation as she steps away from his side and moves closer to supervise the burials.

Aang watches from a distance, refusing to come closer. This is Azula's deal now. When he allowed her to come along, he thought there could be trouble. He just didn't expect the trouble to come from the Princess herself.

The morning sun had awakened the Fire Bender in him but the feeling of cold sheets jolted him from the peacefulness he had been feeling. Azula was sure to take all he could give the night before and knowing she did so in order to keep him out of the way, only sours the memory.

He turns away from the ruined jungle to Appa. The giant bison groans in greeting as Aang strokes the velvet of his nose. Momo chatters from atop Appa's head. For at least this moment, Aang can feel there is some normalcy in his life.

"We should return to the village and give Mayor Huang the good news." Azula says as she slides to his side.

"I'm sure he will be more than happy to hear that you have solved all his problems." Aang says neutrally.

Her golden eyes flicker with amusement. She knows she has crossed a line but she also knows he won't bring it up, not yet at least.

"Captain, when you are finished here you may return to the Air Temple." Her orders are briskly acknowledged with a bow.

Aang watches her warily. "You plan on returning to the temple?"

Azula tilts her head at him coyly. "Of course, my things are there and we have a few days before we have to leave for the summit."

Wordlessly, Aang nods before stepping around the giant bison. With a quick burst he lands in the saddle and takes the reins. Azula hides her smirk. She knows Aang is getting a taste of her true nature. Zuko often accuses her of being her own worst enemy but isn't it better that the Air Bender knows all about the woman he would have mother his children?

Azula is agile enough to make it up the furry beast with a bit of elegance and when she is safely seated in the saddle she feels the giant beast lift off into the sky.

Oooo

It's her last night at the temple but Aang is putting off joining her in bed. She watches him with curiosity, waiting to see just how long he will try to punish both her and himself. The night air is chilling with the change of the seasons and the bed is soft and so so warm but Aang insists on sitting at his desk pouring over last minute things for the upcoming Summit of the Four Nations.

"Is Ba Sing Se still rattling their sabers?" She asks as she stretches out on the bed letting the covers slide with the motion to reveal smooth pale skin.

For a moment it succeeds in getting his attention but just as quick his gaze is torn back to the paper in his hand.

"Aren't they always?" It's a question that is an answer.

Azula shifts in bed again drawing a leg up from under the covers. The air is cool against her bare thigh.

"It seems they would only be happy if Zuko handed over the entire treasury." She muses with a resolute gaze upward. She suppresses a smile when she sees from the corner of her eye his effort to not look.

"Even if Zuko were to do that, they would only be happy for so long." Aang tears his eyes away from the scene she presents. She's trying to seduce him out of his bad mood and close the distance between them with sex. She's close to succeeding.

With a sigh, Azula rolls to her side and props her head on her hand. "I wonder how long Ba Sing Se can hold onto their power. Omashu is gaining influence every day."

This does get him to look at her. Omashu has a king much like Ba Sing Se, except Bumi is ranked as a lesser king; lesser though only in title. During the war, Bumi singlehandedly retook the city from Fire Nation forces, while Kuei fled his city and hid amongst the populace until the war was over and the Avatar restored him to power. It has given Bumi and, therefore Omashu, a decided bit of weight against Ba Sing Se. There is a movement, albeit small at the moment, to make Bumi High King of the Earth Kingdom and Omashu the capital.

"I'm sure Kuei's ministers will find a way." Aang allows.

Discussing politics with Azula is a tricky path. She is insightful but ambitious. She seeks weakness to exploit, but in this she is right. Omashu could easily unseat Ba Sing Se in a few years and could potentially plunge the Earth Kingdom into a civil war.

"Kuei's a puppet." Azula growls, giving up the pretense of patience and throwing the covers off.

Aang tries to ignore the way she slips out of bed and walks towards him. The swaying hips and sparkling eyes are tempting, especially given the lack of clothing. When she nears he risks looking up letting his eyes take in the curves. The paper in his hand is pulled away and she drops to her knees in front of him.

"It's my last night here, Aang. Surely you aren't going to spend it working?"

Part of him doesn't want to give in but the sight of her kneeling before him is a tempting one. With a sigh she leans forward sliding between his legs and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her soft hair brushes against his skin as she places gentle kisses on his chest, working her way down. Delicate fingers work the ties of his pants and he feels his resolve weakening.

"Come to bed, Aang." She whispers against his stomach but looking up at him with large pleading eyes. "Come to bed now."

There are so many reasons he shouldn't give in but one very good reason he should. She licks her smirking lips before dropping her head down. Her mouth is hot around him and reflexively his fingers twine into her hair grasping a handful as she begins an agonizing pace up and down. That wicked tongue never ceases moving against him and thoughts of the Earth Kingdom are replaced with thoughts of Azula splayed out beneath him.

Even as his hand tightens in her hair, her rhythm never falters until she has him ready to agree to nearly anything she would ask. He pulls her away with more force than usual but Azula only licks her lips and moans. With one hand, Aang lifts her up around him and after a few quick steps he lays her back on the bed his other hand still buried in her hair. He takes her with more impatience and with more vigor than usual but Azula isn't bothered by the roughness of his actions, only that she got what she wanted. It would seem Azula always gets her way.

Oooo

Despite having spent so much time in the Fire Nation Palace, Aang feels out of place. Servants scurry about readying things for the summit and various ministers and officials jockey for position. Many fates and fortunes will be decided by the meeting. Carefully he steps around the cloisters of people debating and negotiating. His thoughts are decidedly focused inward.

Things with Azula are more or less the same. If she has noticed his distance then she does not comment upon it, though he can tell Katara and, by extension, Zuko have noticed and are curious. He wouldn't be sure what to say.

Katara would sourly point out that he knew what sort of person Azula was in the first place. A woman like that does not rise to her position and stay there without making a stepping stone on the backs of others. Zuko's purpose in releasing Azula from the asylum, and, yes, that is another point that sticks out in his mind so vividly, was to deal with the assassination attempts the Fire Lord had been plagued with. Whatever Azula did, and Aang is beginning to get an idea of just what that was, worked and Zuko is more or less safe.

"Avatar Aang!"

He is jerked out of his thoughts by a woman screaming his name as she wrestles against the guards lining the corridors. She is quick though and manages to get around them, making a dash right for him. Normally he would be concerned as it is not unheard of for someone to attempt to assassinate the Avatar but something about the look in her eye as she drops to the floor in front of him and grabs handfuls of his robes tells him this is something new.

The clatter and clang of the guards are close behind but he raises a hand to signal them to stop and he kneels to her level. The woman's eyes are large and tear filled. He can see the lines of age upon her face but the dress and jewels indicates a woman of standing.

"Please you must help me! I've tried for weeks but can't get an audience with Fire Lord Zuko or Princess Azula! I have to find him!"

Aang gently pries her fingers free from his robes but doesn't flinch when she digs her nails into his hands.

"Whom do you have to find?" The first tendril of dread blossoms in his chest.

She stifles a sniffle. "My husband! They took him for questioning weeks ago and I've not seen or heard from him since!"

With a quick look at the guards around them, he can see this is not out of the ordinary. He pulls her to stand with him and leads her away from the very public hallway into one of the empty salons.

"Tell me what you know."

He closes the door on the rest of the palace and hears a story that chills him to the bone.

Ooooo

Katara leans into him and Zuko savors the way she feels. It's late afternoon and she has managed to convince him to dismiss court early and spend some time alone.

"I just need to stop off in my office and then we can be on our way." He whispers into her hair as his arm wraps around her waist.

Katara giggles at the very delightful memories of that office on the day that changed everything for them.

"Maybe we should just spend some time there." She offers suggestively, relishing the way his fingers dig deeper into her side.

"You're going to be the death of me." He smirks as he opens the doors to the room he spends more time in working than he would like.

They stop short at the sight of the Avatar standing by the window, waiting.

"Aang?" Katara pulls away from Zuko."What's wrong?" She knows the Air Bender better than anyone and she can see that he is just barely on this side of angry.

Zuko takes one look at his friend and can see it in the draw of his face and the rigidness of his stance.

Gray eyes glare at them both. "I've spent the afternoon speaking with the wife of one of your generals. Lady Satou. Seems she hasn't heard from him for over a month when he was brought to the palace for questioning."

Katara frowns in confusion looking from Aang to Zuko but the look on the Fire Lord's face is less than encouraging.

"General Satou was suspected of conspiring against the throne." Zuko answers simply.

Aang turns to face him. "Was he conspiring?"

Zuko pauses, sizing up the Avatar. "Yes."

"So he's under arrest?" Aang steps closer, staring Zuko down.

Zuko doesn't back down. "No."

Katara looks back and forth feeling the tension in the room. "So where is he then?"

Zuko spares her a glance. "He was guilty of treason."

"He's in prison then?" Katara asks confusion still coloring her voice.

Aang can see the answer in Zuko's eyes. "Did you not think his wife should know she's a widow?"

Katara's head whips towards him and her blue eyes are wide. "He's dead?" She looks back at Zuko, hopeful he will deny her words.

"Lady Satou is lucky to keep her titles and house. Normally, the family would have been stripped of everything when the patriarch is found guilty of treason." Zuko answers plainly. It's not as if he has to say anything at all. The inner workings of the nations are not the Avatar's business or concern.

"Was there even a trial?" Aang asks, trying to find some way to make the man's execution at least bearable.

"He confessed and there was strong evidence against him." Zuko answers. "A trial was unnecessary."

Aang knew this was most likely the case when Lady Satou poured out her heart and worries. "I've been looking for Azula but no one seems to know where she is."

Zuko sighs and looks out the window to the fading sun. "Consider that fact, Aang. Azula doesn't want to be found right now and I doubt you really want to find her."

It is as much a warning as he will give his friend. Zuko has known that Azula's more unsavory side could only be kept quiet for so long. Now with the steely glare of cold gray eyes staring him down and the deep ocean of blue gazing up, Zuko feels that he is between a rock and a hard place.

"All the more reason for you to tell me where she is then." Aang answers evenly deciding it's time for illusions to be stripped away.

Ooooo

They descend into the lower levels of the palace. The posted guards become fewer and fewer until they arrive at a door. If the guards are surprised by the sight of the Fire Lord, the Avatar, and the Water Bender, then they hide it well. With a bow, they step aside as Zuko leads the way.

The air is cold and dank. The hallway is clean, though obviously older than the rest of the palace. A few torches dot the wall. Katara wraps her arms around herself warding off the cold. Normally she would cozy up to Zuko as the Fire Lord burns hot but something tells her it is best to keep her distance now. With a quick glance at Aang, she can see the set of his jaw. Over the years he has done well to reign in his anger but there are times it rises to the surface. Katara knows Azula well enough and, while she has had her suspicions about Azula's exact role in Zuko's rule, she does not ask the questions she doesn't want the answers to. Sometimes it is best not to know and part of her feels odd for thinking that.

The door is simple though heavy and imposing. Zuko looks to Aang as if giving him one last chance to turn away and preserve what he thinks he knows about the Princess. The determined stare is answer enough and Zuko turns the handle and opens the door.

The dungeon is smaller than Katara expected. The smell of smoke hangs heavy in the air. The stench of blood and burnt flesh stings the back of her throat. However, the various piles of manacles hanging from the ceiling and assorted tables are empty. She breathes a sigh of relief as she was worried they would catch Azula in the act of interrogating some hapless soul.

They stand in the middle looking around at the sight.

"Zuzu, you know better than to disturb me when I'm working." Azula purrs from behind them.

The Princess is dressed simply in a black shirt and pants. She sits in a plain chair looking regal and unconcerned with the glares thrown her way.

"It couldn't be helped." Zuko bites the words out quietly.

"Of course not." She agrees as she stands folding her hands behind her back. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Zuko turns slightly towards Aang, indicating to his sister just whose idea this was. "I suppose you were looking for someone." Azula muses as she steps closer. "Perhaps someone whose family has been searching for them at the palace."

Katara's heart rate begins to accelerate as Azula's speech and mannerisms are more reminiscent of the war, as is the look in her eyes.

"General Satou." Aang answers as he follows her path around the small room with keen eyes.

"Ah, yes, Satou. He was a difficult one." Azula stops to face a section of the wall dotted with chains. Her back is to them but her voice carries easily. "Can you believe that he actually planned to poison Zuko? And not just any poison but a particular vicious neurotoxin that is nearly undetectable in wine."

Turning to face them, her eyes flit over their faces, deciphering their reaction.

"You're certain?" Zuko asks with more calm than he should have at such an announcement. Satou had sat by his side many a night discussing policy or even the man's children.

"Quite." Azula affirms as she moves to stand in front of the Fire Lord. "He did not intend to only get you, dear brother," Her eyes flick to Katara. "But your fiancée as well. You may be surprised to find that not everyone is pleased you are marrying a peasant."

Katara represses a shiver at this. She glances at Aang and sees the surprise on his face as well.

Zuko and Azula carry on without acknowledging their presence.

"Then you were wise to stop him." Zuko agrees. Above anything else, Zuko will stand by Azula in her choices. It can only work in his favor.

"Hmm," Azula hums. "Is that wife of his throwing herself at the feet of officials begging for help again?" She locks eyes with the Avatar. "Lady Satou is good at that you see. She's afraid I will decide she was an accomplice." The tears had seemed so real and Aang frowns at the sincerity of the woman's pleas. "She's very good at manipulation. I'm sure she told you how they have four children together all far too young to be on their own and her own parents are long since gone." Seeing she is right, Azula smirks. "She is very convincing."

Zuko glances over his shoulder at Aang before turning his attention back to his sister. "Have you found out who else was involved?"

Azula gives a little smile. "Now, now, Zuzu, don't ask about my work. It's better that way."

Zuko can't help but smile at this. Azula and he have developed a special sort of bond. "I shall leave you to it then, sister."

Slipping his hand into Katara's he pulls the wide eyed Water Bender from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Zuko?" Katara asks breathlessly. "You knew about this?"

His face has become the stony visage of the Fire Lord. "Some evils are necessary, Katara; Azula is one of them."

Katara glances back at the now closed dungeon door as he leads her down the small hallway. "Is what she said true? Were they really going to kill us both?"

She knew being Fire Lady was dangerous but the danger had never really struck home until now.

"Of course not," Zuko says soothingly. "Azula won't allow it."

She shouldn't trust Azula but Zuko does.

It's not until hours later when she is safely tucked into his side in bed that she asks, "What if Azula decides to turn on you?"

Zuko stares up at the darkened ceiling, fingers grazing the naked skin of her back, but doesn't answer. The truth is more than he could bear.

Ooo

The door to the dungeon closes leaving them alone. Azula eyes him with curiosity. She is always watching and waiting. Aang isn't sure where to start. He has known that something was going on but he never really thought that it would be this.

"Did you really have no choice?" He asks trying to make sense of it.

Azula sighs. "I have found that would-be royal assassins are not easily convinced to give up their plans or their accomplices without some persuasion."

"Without torture." Aang clarifies.

She shrugs. "My way sounded nicer."

"There is nothing nice about it, Azula"

They fall silent watching one another. "You think this is out of the ordinary? That torture and intrigue are unique to the Fire Nation? I suppose you never seen the dungeons of Ba Sing Se or the interrogation rooms of Omashu? Even the Water Tribes have their own brand of inquisition. Ice flows can be very persuasive." Azula stares him down. "The Avatar is to keep balance but do you ever think about what it really takes to keep a nation safe and secure?"

He does know, perhaps has always suspected, but to see the evidence of it?

Azula continues walking around the room, occasionally running her nails along a favorite table or bit of chain. "Perhaps it is that you have a difficult time associating me with this aspect of politics."

Aang is no fool. He knows that life can't be virtuous and good. He knows that optimism is sometimes misguided and trust betrayed. He just never let himself think about the dirty details of Azula's place in the Fire Nation.

"How many?" It's not quite a question he is sure he wants the answer to but he forces himself to ask it anyway. The Avatar should not shy away from these things.

Azula's eyes flare with interest. "Do you mean since Zuko set me free or my whole life?"

It is rare for Azula to give an opening such as this. On some level she must want him to know.

"All of it." He steels himself for the answer he is sure to find repulsive.

She smirks. "More than you truly want to know, Avatar."

Aang sees the challenge in her words."Azula, I asked you a question. I deserve an answer."

"That you do." She says with another smirk. "But you won't get it."

There are some things that are all Azula's.

"You haven't changed." Somehow in the quiet of the room, his words are loud, too loud.

Azula arches an eyebrow at him. "Why would I?" For some reason, Aang expected denial. The lie would have been better than the truth. "You think that just because Zuko is Fire Lord and I am protecting his throne that I somehow stopped being me?"

"I thought you would be on the side of good but there is nothing good about torture and murder." Aang bites out harshly.

Azula scowls at him. "Exactly what is the side of good? Isn't having Zuko alive _good_? What about your precious Katara? Surely it would be _good_ for her to still be at her nagging best? How much more _good_ could I do than to insure that two of your dearest friends are alive and the Fire Nation isn't plunged into disarray?"

"There has to be another way, Azula." Aang growls.

Azula's laugh is more a cackle. "Oh, please, save your sanctimonious nonsense. This is reality. The villain just doesn't suddenly realize his sins and repent and the hero doesn't always win. There are those of us working behind the scenes to make it happen."

Aang glares at her. "I'm beginning to question just who is the villain here."

She stills in that calculating way of hers. "Sounds like you're starting to get it, Avatar. " She says softly, almost regretfully. "I didn't change. I haven't changed. The only thing that did change was the Fire Lord found me necessary again. Zuko finally seen my usefulness and made the first good decision of his rule and let me out to do what I do best."

Zuko had been backed into a corner and left with few other options.

"Surely, he didn't intend for you to do this." Aang says angrily gesturing at the blood streaked tables.

"Zuko intended for me to put a stop to the attempts on his life. We never discussed method. It worked for Ozai and now it works for Zuko."

"You did this for Ozai too?"

"Father taught me everything I know." Azula shifts her weight, briefly looking away. "Ozai was a very through teacher."

"That's just wrong!" The thought is repulsive. "Azula, do you not even realize how wrong that was? You were just a child. How could he do that to you?"

Azula bristles at the reprimand of her father. "He did what any father would do and that is to teach his child how to survive. I learned my lessons and learned them well. While Zuko was nipping at your heels, I was keeping Ozai in power."Her eyes turn cold. "Just imagine if I had caught you or any of your little friends? We would not be having this conversation." She smirks. "At least, not without one of us in chains."

It's a line she has crossed and the flare of heat from his direction and the flash of anger in his eyes elicits a fission of delight in her chest. She sees the slight tremor in his hand as it clenches into a fist and the thin veneer of self restraint.

It isn't much to push it that step farther. "Perhaps you should have taken my bending after all, Avatar, shame it's too late now."

It's as if a spell is broken as his head jerks up. "Don't underestimate me, Azula. It's never too late."

Azula holds his steady gaze. "I've broken no law. Everything was sanctioned by the Fire Lord himself. You have no jurisdiction over me, Avatar, so do not underestimate _me_."

Something breaks and Azula feels it in the sudden cold of the room as the Avatar quietly turns and leaves closing the door behind him.

ooo

Days pass. Avoiding one another becomes easy as the influx of delegates increases as the summit nears. There are soirees and dinners but there is so much meeting and mingling that it is easy to pretend the other isn't there. Silently Zuko fumes at the two of them but given the very delicate nature of their falling out, he bites his tongue.

"Do you really blame him?" Katara snaps in the quiet of their bedroom.

Zuko's hands still on the belt of his robe. "Are you saying this is Azula's fault?"

Katara huffs with her hands on her hips. "Aang wasn't the one torturing and murdering hundreds of people."

Anger flares in his chest as he turns to face his fiancée. "Everything Azula did she did for the Fire Nation; she did for me."

Her blue eyes darken at him. "My father has been the head of our tribe for as long as I can remember and he never tortured or executed a single person."

The argument is so ridiculous that Zuko laughs. "There was hardly anyone left to torture or did you forget that my father and grandfather nearly obliterated your tribe? For Agni's sake, Katara, you can't really compare the Southern Water Tribe to the Fire Nation."

Her face pales as if he had struck her. "We may not be as powerful as the almighty Fire Nation but at least we don't teach our children to murder."

"That was my father for you. This is the same man that thought he would teach me to be obedient by burning half my face. Just what chance did you think Azula had to be normal?" The torches in the room flare with his outburst.

Katara wants to argue back but it's true. How could Azula be normal being raised the way she was?

"Why do you let her continue to do it, Zuko?" As Fire Lord he has the power to stop this.

Zuko shakes his head and sighs. "I told you Azula is necessary."

"You said she is a necessary evil." Katara remembers his words.

"She is." He allows. "I don't like having to look over my shoulder. I don't like not being able to sleep at night. I don't want to have to worry if you're safe or if our children will be. I don't worry about these things anymore because I know that Azula is there doing these terrible things she does and doing them very well."

Katara falls silent. She has known his worries and fears for years. While he may not have opened up about his concerns to many people, Iroh and Mai included, he did open up about them to Katara in the frequent letters they exchanged.

"I just don't see how you can stand there and tell me that this is okay, that this is right." Katara's voice softer but still accusing.

Zuko's anger flares again. "I don't expect you to understand but I do expect you trust my judgment in this. Do you really think I would let Azula do these things if I didn't see another way?"

Katara hesitates and furrows her brow in thought. "Tell me there is really no other way for you to be safe and rule the Fire Nation. Tell me that you have tried other things and they didn't work, that this is the only way."

Zuko sighs feeling his anger calm. "I have tried everything I could. This is the only way, Katara."

There isn't more to say about it and Katara feels so out of her depth and so far from home but if she is going to make a life with Zuko then she must accept who he is. She sighs in resignation and slips between the sheets.

_**A/N: Now before anyone facepalms themselves, I remind you to wait and see how things go.**_


	18. Chapter 18

The summit of the Four Nations could be going better. Every year delegates and heads of state gather to discuss the various going-ons in their nations and what progress is being made to recover from the century-long war.

Azula has not felt this ill at ease in her own home since Ozai was Fire Lord. Zuko fidgets in the chair beside her and tries to not glare too harshly at the Earth Kingdom delegation.

"All we are saying, Fire Lord Zuko, is that we wish to put the past behind us and move on." Minister Jevian says with a practiced patience from where she stands across the table.

The other delegations watch the back-and-forth between the two leaders with eager eyes.

"I want the same." Zuko's voice is strained but he hides it well. "But I fail to see how this will help anyone move on. Ozai has already been punished and stripped of any power, including his bending."

Since the day of his defeat, Ozai has languished in prison: alone, conquered, and forgotten.

Jevian's green eyes are sharp as she stares Zuko down. "We, of Ba Sing Se, demand you turn over former Fire Lord Ozai to be tried in _our_ courts per _our _laws."

The Avatar speaks. "What more could Ba Sing Se do to Ozai that hasn't already been done to him?"

Jevian turns to face Aang. "I respect that the Air Nation is peaceful and forgiving, Avatar Aang, but that is not Ba Sing Se's way. The Earth Kingdom suffered greatly under Ozai's rule. War criminals should face their crimes and be made to pay."

A murmur of agreement ripples through the crowd.

"You mean execution." Zuko interjects.

Jevian gives a small smile. "If Ozai were to be found guilty of his crimes, then, yes, execution is the sentence."

Chief Hakoda stands as he speaks. "Minister Jevian, I can respect that Ba Sing Se suffered but my tribe was nearly made extinct. I do not feel that more bloodshed will solve anything."

Hakoda's words are greeted by another murmur of agreement.

Jevian is not one to be put off though. "Chief Hakoda, with all due respect, since the end of the war the Southern Water Tribe has benefited greatly from the Fire Nation's generosity, perhaps more than any other nation. Why, your own daughter is affianced with the Fire Lord himself, correct?"

All eyes turn to Katara seated beside Hakoda and to the red necklace around her throat.

"Yes, Minister Jevian, I am proud that my daughter is to marry Zuko but it has little to do with our nations and more to do with the fact they are in love." Hakoda smiles with a look at Zuko.

Jevain is not so amused. "A match with the Royal family is guaranteed to benefit your tribe at any rate."

Heat flares from Zuko at this and Azula finds she can't stay silent any longer.

"Minister Jevian," She says benignly. "Ozai has already been sentenced to a fate far worse than anything you could contrive."

Jevian glares at the Princess. "He still lives when many of his victims do not."

Azula smiles. "I know my father well. Death would only release him from the misery that is his life. Why would you want to grant that to a war criminal?"

The words have an unsettling effect on the woman and Azula can see the wheels turning. "Do you truly believe Ozai cannot be made to suffer more?"

"No, he deserves to live a long life locked away, powerless and most of all forgotten." Azula answers honestly.

Zuko holds hope that Azula's words have a sobering effect on Jevian, but those hopes are quickly squashed when green eyes flash with a renewed fight.

"What about the other war criminals?" Jevian challenges Azula.

"The generals and admirals have been sentenced and punished as well. Their houses have been stripped of titles and fortunes." Azula answers easily.

Zuko had not wasted time in dealing with the men that could have stood up to Ozai but didn't.

Jevian focuses on Zuko again. "But are there not more war criminals that you have not dealt with, Fire Lord Zuko?" Zuko narrows his eyes. He sees what angle Jevian is working. "Perhaps ones that are close, so you have ignored the blood on their hands?"

"And who would that be?" Zuko says through clenched teeth.

Jevian gives a beguiling smile. "Ladies Ty Lee, and Mai, and, of course, Princess Azula; the three responsible for the fall of Ba Sing Se."

The accusation hangs heavy in the air and all eyes are turned on Zuko.

Zuko stands, drawing himself up to the full height of his station. "They have no blood on their hands. It was a bloodless coup."

Jevian smirks. "A turn of phrase, if you will, but, the fact remains that they were responsible for the fall of a city that had outlasted a century of war."Azula laughs drawing surprised looks from the delegates at the table. "This is hardly a laughing matter." Jevian admonishes her.

Azula breathes deep catching her breath. "Please, Long Feng and the Dai Li were already planning on a coup and they worked hand in hand with the Fire Nation to make that happen. Have you punished them or is it just Fire Nation blood you seek?"

The minister fairly shakes with fury at Azula's words. "We are discussing Fire Nation war criminals!"

"Yes, we are." Zuko's cuts Azula off before she can reply. "However, Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee rebelled against the Fire Nation at Boiling Rock Prison and were arrested for it. They were not freed until the war was over. They have more than done their part for peace."

Jevian nods at this. "Yes, so it would seem. They rebelled against Princess Azula when she attempted to murder you, correct?"

The torches in the room flare brightly and Azula can smell the smoke rising from Zuko as he answers simply. "Yes."

Jevian makes a humming sound. "And Princess Azula was defeated by you at the end of the war and admitted to an asylum per your own edict, correct?"

Azula glares at the mention of this.

Zuko is exasperated. "Yes, but…"

Jevian continues as she stares Zuko down. "And yet here she sits, at your side, helping to rule the Fire Nation."

"Minister Jevian, what point are you trying to make?" The Avatar's question is just this side of patient.

Jevian blinks as she looks away from the Fire Lord to face the Avatar. Katara can see the fury in Aang's eyes as he stands from the side of the Air Nation. Even if he and Azula have had a falling out, he is still as protective as ever.

"Avatar Aang, I am merely pointing out that the same woman who had a hand in the Fire Nation's war machine now holds a position of influence. We are not safe as long as Princess Azula walks free and has any say over affairs of state."

"Azula has served her time in prison and proven to be loyal to Fire Lord Zuko. She has worked hard at maintaining the peace between the four nations."

Azula's diplomatic talent for peace has taken many by surprise.

A look settles over the woman's face. "Avatar Aang, I find it difficult to believe you could be impartial in this matter."

A buzz pulses through the room.

"Meaning what?" Aang asks quietly.

"Meaning we are well aware of your relationship with the Princess." Jevian announces with a flourish.

Aang's eyes flicker to Azula's as he speaks. "Whatever you think you know, Jevian, is wrong. Azula and I are not involved."

It's the first that either of them has spoken about the status of their relationship.

Many of the delegates look back and forth trying to discern the story behind his words. The relationship was more widely known than either of them realized. Azula meets his eyes evenly but is careful to give nothing away.

Jevian contemplates this information. "So you are saying that you are not biased in this matter?"

"I consider Azula and Zuko my friends, as I do many of you. Princess Azula has served her time and Fire Lord Zuko finds her advice invaluable. In fact she has done a great deal to bring the four nations together and heal from the war. A trial will only set us back instead of allowing us to move forward."

Steadily Aang stares Jevian down as if daring her to challenge him again.

Her green eyes glance around the room and seeing that support for her proposal is waning she concedes. "We withdraw the inquiry, Avatar Aang. We should be looking forward, not backward."

Aang smiles and gives her a bow. "Thank you."

Zuko lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and chances a glance at Azula. His sister's golden eyes are watching the Air Bender with a shrewd interest and Zuko feels the unwelcome clench of dread in his stomach again.

Ooo

The Fire Nation palace has many layers to it. Hidden rooms and secret passages built by paranoid Fire Lords intent on burying secrets. It was once rumored Fire Lord Sozin kept a mistress sequestered away from the rest of the palace. Supposedly the woman lived out her entire life in a small set of rooms with the illegitimate children she bore the Fire Lord. It was not until the man's death did the family come to light when discovered by a hapless servant who followed the sound of children crying. Since the Fire Lord's passing they had gone without food. Fire Lord Azulon had not been surprised by this revelation but neither had he been merciful. According to legend the small secret family had been quietly disposed of so as to not threaten Azulon's reign. Somehow, Zuko is not surprised.

"I thought I would find you here." Zuko says in the dark of the room.

He can see the faint outline of his sister's head and the low light reflecting off the glass in her hand.

"Do you want a treat?"

He doesn't answer but merely pulls the door closed behind him. The golden glow of her eyes follow his path to the chair opposite her as he takes a seat.

"I didn't want to be found." She says bitterly as she empties her glass.

Zuko regards her for a moment. "Then you should have hidden better."

Azula's scoff is loud in the small room. "Why should I hide at all in my own home?"

"Good question." Zuko replies dryly. "But I stopped questioning you a long time ago."

Azula gives a mirthless laugh. "At least someone learned."

Zuko contemplates her words. "Just whom are you hiding from?"

"No one." Azula makes a sweeping gesture with her free hand. "Everyone."

The room is silent save for the pouring of more wine.

"Did Jevian get to you?" Zuko asks probing at the heart of Azula's obvious upset.

Azula bursts into laughter. "You seriously have to ask?" Laughter turns into an angry hiss."That woman is not worth the time or trouble it would take to remove her head from her shoulders."

Zuko's lips quirk in a smile. "So no dungeon?"

Azula smirks as she leans her head back in the chair. She sees what Zuko is doing. "I would find a punishment better suited to her talents."

He doesn't ask. It's best not too. "So if it isn't her then I am assuming it's Aang."

Azula scowls as she looks away. "Leave it."

Ever since they were children it has been ingrained into him to back off when Azula growls at him but since becoming Fire Lord, Zuko has come into his own and isn't afraid to challenge her.

"In front of the whole world, he said that it was over. That doesn't bother you?"

Her eyes lock with his. "He said we aren't involved."

"Same thing." Zuko brushes aside the semantic.

"It is not the same thing." She snaps.

Zuko lets the quiet of the room creep in before he speaks. "You played your game with him and lost. Just admit it, Azula."

Amber and yellow stare each other down.

"I didn't lose." Her voice is small but strong.

There is nothing friendly in the Fire Lord's smile. "Careful, Azula, denial didn't go too well for you the last time you lost."

As expected, anger flares in her eyes and the torches flare to life. Azula, however, remains silent.

"No witty remarks or scathing insults?"Zuko taunts. "If you can't admit it to me, then who can you admit it too, Sister?"

She finds her voice, a quiet, almost broken sound. "There is nothing to admit."

Steadily, Zuko stares her down as if willing her to break under his gaze. Part of Azula is impressed with Zuko's will but the rest wants nothing more than to break her glass over his face.

"Are we done?" She snaps impatiently.

The space is becoming suffocating and Zuko's presence is more irritating than usual.

"We are." Zuko says in his imperious Fire Lord voice. "Go sleep it off. We have a summit to host."

On unsteady feet, Azula stands and with a glare at the Fire Lord, she takes her leave.

Oooo

Katara corners him about the next day.

Aang's hand stills over the paper on which he was writing and his gray eyes narrow into a glare from over the top of the desk in his rooms. She doesn't back down though. In all her years of knowing the Avatar, she has never once backed down.

"No, I haven't spoken to Azula." Aang answers in a voice filled with warning. "I have nothing to say to her."

Katara shifts in her seat leaning her elbow on the arm of the chair. "Zuko spoke to her."

There is a calculating look in the Avatar's eyes that wasn't there months ago. "Did you know about it?

He doesn't have to specify what _it_ is. It's been the shadow hanging over their heads for days: the tortures, the executions, the imperial hand of the Crown at work.

Katara resists the urge to bite her lip. It's a dead giveaway to the unease she feels and one that Azula had taken such delight in taunting her about.

"I knew something was going on. Zuko would often leave in the middle of night but I assumed it was just Fire Nation business."

Aang snorts in derision. "It's always Fire nation business."

Katara gives him a brief smile. "I didn't realize that Azula was the reason for his leaving until I heard her voice one night in the other room."

Aang leans back in his chair, putting the quill down and giving up the pretense of penning the letter he needs to write.

"You never thought to ask?"

Katara sighs and looks away. "I don't think I wanted to know."

Aang frowns. "That's not like you."

Katara was always the first to have her nose in whatever business didn't concern her.

To this she shrugs, "Zuko is hard to get a read on sometimes." While the Fire Lord has never snapped at her, he has also not always been forthcoming. "Ruling a nation isn't easy. If he wanted to talk to me about it then he would when he was ready. You can't push Zuko."

Aang raises a skeptical eyebrow at her. "Azula can."

Azula pushes everyone whether it is for legitimate reasons or just because she is bored.

"Well, I'm not Azula." Katara teases with a smile not quite realizing how often that thought has gone through Aang's head. Her voice softens. "Talk to her, Aang."

He's shaking his head before the words have reached his ears. "I spoke to her. Trust me, Katara, nothing more needs to be said."

Azula's cold biting words had been a challenge to him not only on a personal level but on a professional and while her actions are horrifying, they were permissible under Fire Nation laws.

Katara breaks the silence. "Zuko said Azula is necessary, that he doesn't have to worry anymore." Her blue eyes are so wide and vulnerable. "We didn't know how bad it was, Aang. He never said but I've seen the scars."

The impact of her words hits him and his voice is hoarse with the levity of the revelation. "Was it that bad?"

Zuko never mentioned the assassination attempts or how close the assassins came to accomplishing their mission.

She shakes her head and he sees the tears pooling in her eyes. "He really had no other choice, Aang. They would have killed him eventually."

Aang swallows at this. Azula had only briefly mentioned the attempts on her own life but there had been a delight in it. She wore it like a badge of pride while Zuko cloaked his in secrecy.

"I know this happens in the other nations. I'm not blind." Aang hesitantly admits. "I just…." He trails off unsure of what to say.

"Do you love her?" Katara asks with a pointed look.

Something flutters in Aang's chest and he has to stand. "No, not at all." He answers quickly, too quickly.

Katara is on her feet and following him as he paces through the room. "If you didn't then none of it would have happened."

Katara and Aang would still be together like they had since the war ended, neither moving forward nor backward, as would Zuko and Mai. Coming to the Fire Nation had set off a chain of events for everyone involved and the day of the storm had been the turning point.

This stops him in his tracks and he faces her. "I don't know what that was." He had never planned to pursue Azula or let her pursue him. "It just happened."

Katara laughs. "It didn't just happen, Aang. I saw it coming. So did Zuko, Sokka and even Toph." The tension between the Princess and the Avatar had become a tangible taste in the air.

Aang faces her and his deep gray eyes are wide. "I am sorry, Katara. I shouldn't have done that to you."

They hadn't really ever spoken about the way things just crumbled but rather just fell into a new dance with new partners.

"Well, it's not like I wasn't doing anything myself." Katara admits with a flush.

During the storm her time with Zuko had been well spent in his office with the pounding rain and crackling thunder as a backdrop.

Aang smiles. "Yeah but you love Zuko. I knew that years ago."

It was a truth that neither one of them wanted to bring up. It was easier to just let things go the way they were.

Katara's own smile falters and her eyes turn serious. "You wouldn't have been with her, Aang, if you didn't love her."

If she is sure of anything, she is sure of him.

"It was just sex, Katara. Nothing more." He looks away as he says the words, unable to face her.

An old spark of anger flickers in her chest and it shines in her eyes."Don't do that. Don't lie to me."

The old pattern of avoidance was expected at some point.

His own eyes darken in a way she hasn't seen for years and the temperature of his words drop to ice. "I let you get away with lying to me for years. Just let me have this one now."

No matter how well she knows him, she knows there is always a line that can't be crossed.

Katara gives a small nod of her head and a whispered "Okay."

She can feel the turmoil rolling off him in waves before he manages the feat of pulling it back in on himself and hiding it under the calm Air Bender persona. It's not often she sees this side of him, the side he keeps carefully locked away but it is always unsettling when she does.

In a sudden flurry of motion, he's gathering up papers from the desk.

"I have a meeting." The clipped words are followed by the closing of the door, leaving the Water Bender on her own.

Oooo

Her rooms are quiet, too quiet. Ty Lee has hovered over her for hours and for a time it was comforting to have the cheerful chirp of her voice. It was a distraction and a small reminder that Azula is not as alone as she feels. However, even in her most morose state, she can only tolerate the acrobat for so long and, with a few harsh words, sent the woman on her way. The watery gray eyes had brought a smile to the Princess' face but the moment was fleeting at best.

So now she sits on her own feet propped up on the small table, glass of wine in her hand. The darkness of the room suits her moods and if Zuko thinks to bother her again then she will give the Fire Lord a new crown to wear. Part of her burns at his audacity to command her while another part feels pride that perhaps now Zuzu is coming into his own. Even the littlest Fire Lords must one day grow up. The thought makes her giggle, nearly losing hold of the glass in her hands.

Today marked the end of the summit and tomorrow the various diplomats and delegations will depart for their own homes and finally the palace can get back to something resembling normal. Once they are cleared and out of the way, Azula can get down to the arduous task of piecing together the bits of intelligence her network of spies gathered about the heads of state.

A knock breaks her from her thoughts and she scowls at the door. The hour is late, far too late for anyone to be seeking her out. The only one that would should be safely tucked away with that peasant by his side and even Zuko would just stroll in using the only other key she permits anyone to possess. It has become a small matter of trust that she has bequeathed upon the Fire Lord and only the Fire Lord. With a bit of curiosity she opens the door.

Azula's scowl deepens at the too familiar gray eyes. "Yes?"

Aang doesn't react to the terse tone in her voice but merely asks. "Can we talk?"

Perhaps it is the wine but the absurdity of the whole situation makes her giggle again. "What is there to talk about?" He doesn't elaborate. He wouldn't dare, not with the guards so close, already trying to appear as if they do not notice the strain between the two. "We have nothing to discuss." Her tone turns harsh.

She slams the door or, at least tries to, but he is quicker than she is right now. Azula quickly backpedals from the heavy wood as it is pushed open and, suddenly, he is inside.

"What are you doing?" Her voice is nearly shrill with anger.

The guards outside stand in confusion. Their job is to protect the Princess but the Avatar is not exactly considered a threat or even someone they could take in a fight.

"I'm not leaving it like this." His voice is firm and commanding and nothing like the humble monk she has come to know.

Seeing him taking control sparks something in her chest but she is quick to tamp it down. "You will leave! Now!" She emphasizes her order with her finger pointing at the door.

"You don't get to order me, Azula." He is already bracing himself for a fight whether it be physical or verbal.

Her eyes flare with anger and she gives a small shake of her head. Her eyes dart to the guards crowded uncertainly around the door alerting him to their growing audience.

With a growl of frustration, he glares at the men. "Everything's fine."

Azula growls back. "It's not fine!" But the door is already slammed with Air Bending and locked with Metal Bending leaving them alone, staring one another down. She straightens her back and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well?"

Aang breathes deep willing his anger to calm before he speaks. "I'm leaving tomorrow for the Northern Air Temple."

She rolls her eyes. "All that drama just to tell me something I already know."

Her mocking pricks his anger again but he pushes it away. Losing his temper with Azula will accomplish nothing. "I'm sorry for what I said at the summit." He hadn't intended on commenting on their relationship, or lack thereof, without speaking to her first but Jevian had backed him into a corner.

"We aren't involved" Azula shrugs and repeats his words. "It's not like it was anything serious anyway. I enjoyed you, you enjoyed me. What more was there to it?"

His face darkens. "You're telling me that's all it was to you? That you felt nothing for me?"

Azula laughs. "As if you felt anything for me? You wanted what most men want: a warm body and a soft bed."

Her words shock him into momentary silence before his anger flares again. "Azula, until I seen what you were up to, I thought I…" He cuts himself off, unwilling to reveal more to this woman.

Her demeanor changes from scathing hate to burning curiosity. "You what?"

Aang glares at her as he draws a ragged breath before speaking calmly. "I thought I loved you."

It's something he has been denying for some time and for good reason. Azula isn't one to be trusted even if Zuko seems to think otherwise.

It's her turn to be shocked. She opens her mouth to speak but closes it as she simply stares at him.

"You thought you did." She repeats quietly.

He still glares. "Yes, but that was before I found out you were still…" He searches for the words.

"Me." She fills in for him. "You thought that somehow I had changed, that I was no longer the girl that led an army or struck you down? Why would you ever think I had changed from being the person I am?"

When she asks this question, the scathing disdain is absent and replaced with simple awe.

It's the same thing he has asked himself ever since seeing her work dealing with the Fire Nation rebels.

"Because if anything, I'm optimistic." It's been at the heart of all his bad decisions to always believe the best in others. Sometimes it pays off but in times like this it doesn't. "I should have been more realistic."

Toph has been at him for years to get his head out of the clouds and put his feet on the ground.

"I'm not a monster."

Her hushed words get his attention.

"I never said you were." He replies in confusion.

She turns away slightly as she looks out the balcony window. "Mother thought I was. Father just seen an opportunity."

Azula rarely, if ever, comments on her parents.

The heartbreak in her voice simmers his anger down and hesitantly he approaches.

"How long will you let Ozai rule your life?"

She feels the heat from his body as he stands behind her, close but not close enough or perhaps too close. She can't decide so she turns to face him.

"Zuko is all I have left. I will do what I have to do to protect him."

There are tears in her eyes and Aang remembers Katara's words: _They would have killed him eventually._ The fight goes out of him but he can't even begin to understand Azula's mindset.

"Zuko isn't all you have." Gently, he takes cups her face in his hands. "You just won't let anyone else in."

Her eyes flutter close at his words as she knows them to be true. She allows herself a momentary weakness when she places her hand over one of his as it rests against her face. When she opens her eyes, he can see they are clearer than before.

"Even you, the most forgiving man in the world, are appalled by the person I am. Only Zuko isn't."

It drips with truth and reproach and Aang sighs with the weight the conversation has taken, this very real vulnerability she has shown to him.

"I won't pretend to understand your logic but I also can't approve of it, Azula." As he says this, he strokes his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears there.

"Then isn't it a good thing you don't love me." She half laughs at her own joke.

But Aang isn't laughing. "I don't know if I do or not." As he says it he drops his hands away from her face and looks away. This whole thing has him turned around, confused, and he just wants to run. In the middle of his rambling reflections, a thought occurs. "I never asked how you felt."

He feels her pull back from him, even though she stays where she is. Her eyes glaze over as she slips behind her mask and the coldness in her voice is as piercing as ice. "No, I don't love you."

She doesn't fidget under the intense stare but steadily returns it, expecting him to call her out on it.

Azula's lying, that much he is reasonably sure of, but she defies even Toph's truth telling abilities. Maybe it's just hope, stupid foolish hope but this is Azula. She's crushes hope under her heel on a daily basis. If she can't just admit that she felt something then there is little left for Aang anyway.

Without another word, he turns on his heel and is out the door.

**_A/N: If only work would pay me to not show up, then I would have this and all the others done and out there._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I know what you're thinking...An update this soon? It must be Christmas! But, no, work slowed down a bit so I could pour some time into it. I hope this tides you over._**

Zuko shifts in his chair at the breakfast table, fingers clenching the papers in his hand. Katara glares at the long sigh.

"What did you expect him to do?" She says tersely, returning her attention to her own bundle of papers spread over the table and the barely touched meal.

"I expected him to not run away." Zuko curtly replies with a flicker of gold in her direction.

Katara makes a disbelieving sound and shrugs. "She said she doesn't love him."

Zuko's golden eyes glare at her from over his papers. "Azula always lies."

She rolls her eyes and he scowls at the action. "He can't force her to admit it."

He slams the papers down on the table with more force than necessary, clattering the plates there. A bit of tea sloshes from his cup onto his sleeve but he ignores it.

"I expected the almighty Avatar to stand his ground and fight." The words are filled with every bit of anger he had when they first met.

Katara is unfazed though she does raise an eyebrow at the smoke rising from between his fingers. Looking down, he sees the embers on the paper and quickly bats it out with his hand, cursing.

"Even Aang's patience runs out at some point." Katara says dryly.

The Fire Lord doesn't reply to this but merely sits in contemplation. By all accounts Azula is fine but Zuko knows his sister better than that. No one can make Azula do anything she doesn't want to do and he can't really blame Aang for refusing to be caught up in Azula's web…but still.

"I just thought it would have gone differently." Zuko says sullenly, feeling the fight go out of him.

Katara gives a gentle smile. "Who would have thought the Fire Lord was a hopeless romantic?"

Zuko smirks at this. "For years, I kept hope alive for you and it finally paid off."

Her smile widens and with a wave of her hand a bit of tea splashes from his cup onto the paper that was still silently smoldering. His resulting frown at the soggy pages makes her laugh and the mood is lightened. Soon the Fire Lord is laughing with her.

Ooo

It's not that Azula doesn't like Ty Lee. The acrobat is, after all, one of her oldest and dearest friends, even minus the dark times after the war. Right now though the woman doesn't realize how close she is coming to being lightly toasted because she just won't shut up.

"Do you ever stop?" Azula snaps in exasperation.

Ty Lee's wide gray eyes blink at her and for a moment Azula thinks she will cry. The woman just shakes it off and smiles instead.

"Sorry, Azula. I'm just too excited!" Azula sighs at this and returns her attention to the papers strewn across her desk. Working out the trade agreement with Omashu is giving her a worse headache than usual. "I mean, he's almost an admiral!" Ty Lee continues to gush.

"I know." Azula answers brusquely. It was her signature on the petition to promote the man. "I'm quite familiar with his work. I'm sure he will make a fine match."

She isn't even aware that Ty Lee has moved until she feels the woman's soft hand on her shoulder. Azula raises an eyebrow at the gesture but Ty Lee isn't bothered as she kneels beside the desk.

"We don't want to wait, Azula. Do you think you could speak to Zuko about it?"

Azula sits back in her chair and eyes her. "You want me to ask the Fire Lord to hurry things along?" Ty Lee nods, eyes forever hopeful. "And what incentive is there for him to do so?"

Only the Fire Lord can waive the banns and, even then, he would only do so under the most extreme of circumstances.

At this, Ty Lee bites her lower lip. "Because it would make me the happiest girl in the world."

Azula wants to roll her eyes but she doesn't. Apparently eye rolling isn't deemed socially acceptable according to some.

"Somehow I would think he would want his future wife to be the happiest girl in the world."

Ty Lee sees the opening in Azula's sarcastic tone and she pounces on it. "Please, Azula, please! He's due to ship out with the fleet and I don't think I can wait any longer!"

Both of Azula's eyebrows rise at this. "You mean you and he… haven't?"

Ty Lee gives a small shake of her head. The large braid swings shoulder to shoulder with the motion. She watches with big eyes as Azula pushes her chair back and stands. Azula's movements are slow and deliberate as she walks to the small table and, selecting a bottle, pours a drink.

"What is in it for me?" She asks with her back to the room. Let Ty Lee convince her of the necessity of her cause.

Seeing her chance, Ty Lee quickly moves from beside the desk to Azula's side, clasping her hands in front of her eagerly.

"You could be my maid of honor!" Azula grimaces at this. "Please, Azula! It wouldn't be the same without you there too!"

"Too?"

Some of the eagerness fades. "Of course I would want Mai there."

Azula feels her irritation spike and she looks away from her. "You do know she tried to kill me the last time we spoke."

The impromptu meeting in Azula's bedroom late at night had left its mark…literally in the walls where the small knife points still remain.

Ty Lee looks crestfallen. "She only tried to kill you a little."

When the corners of Azula's lips turn up slightly, Ty Lee knows she has won and she throws her arms around the other woman's neck. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Azula!"

Azula doesn't like being jostled, at least not by Ty Lee, so she carefully extricates herself from the acrobat's hug. "I'll talk with Zuko. When did you want it done?"

Ty Lee's face is split so wide in a grin that Azula is sure it will break. "Do you think we could do it tonight?"

Ooo

"Why am I doing this again?" Zuko grumbles as he adjusts the heavy robes of the Fire Lord.

"This is the same woman that saved your life." Azula reminds him flatly as she adjusts her crown in the large mirror they are sharing.

She refuses to look at him despite the heat of his glare.

"From you."

Azula flashes her most charming smile. "All the more reason, brother."

"Let's get this over with." He growls as he pushes the doors to the palace temple open.

The wedding ceremony is small and informal. Azula tries to not look bored but as the Fire Sage drones on and on about love and commitment she finds her attention wandering to the tapestries hung on the walls. Zuko is just as bored but hides it well under the blank mask of the Fire Lord. When at last it is done and the happy couple is joined, they follow the Fire Lord's lead to the equally small and informal reception.

"I didn't think you had it in you."

Azula picks at her plate but doesn't bother looking at the intruder. "I'm not totally unforgiving."

Mai snorts. "Yeah, whatever." Azula tenses as Mai takes the chair beside her. "He's looking well." Mai motions her glass towards Zuko's direction.

The Fire Lord is deeply engaged in conversation with the newly anointed groom, no doubt discussing military protocols and what not.

"That's what happiness does for a man." Azula can't resist so she doesn't.

"That's what lack of fear does for a man." Mai corrects sourly. "It has nothing to do with happiness."

Azula leans back in her chair and finally meets the noblewoman's eyes. "You don't think happiness shows?"

Mai doesn't scowl. That would mean she showed some sort of emotion. "Yes, it does but I was trying to pay you a compliment."

"I don't know why." Azula takes a drink from her glass. "I'm not the one laying his clothes out the night before and making sure he eats his veggies."

Incidents of Katara's mothering has become a palace pastime.

Mai snorts again. "You're just the one striking fear into anyone that would dare oppose him."

Azula gives her a mocking smile. "My reputation precedes me."

"Like that was a problem before."

Mai shifts in her chair and they fall into a semi comfortable silence.

"Do you think she'll be happy?" Azula asks thoughtfully before popping another piece of bread in her mouth.

"Doubt it. Zuko sulks too much." Mai replies as she leans her head on her hand.

"I don't mean Katara. I could care less if she's happy. I meant Ty Lee."

Across the room the glowing bride is smiling and the sheer image of perfection as she dances with her father. To the right, a gaggle of look-alike Ty Lees watch with goofy grins and adoring eyes.

"When isn't she happy?" Mai's bland tone undercuts the picturesque scene.

Azula finds she can't look away from the sight of father and daughter celebrating a milestone. Ozai would never have been that father…which is only fair, as Azula would never have been that daughter. The thought sours her mood.

"If he doesn't make her happy, I will burn his house to the ground with him in it."

Mai's face flashes surprise at the sudden blaze in Azula's eyes. "Where did that come from?"

Azula shakes her head and the fire fades. "I want her to be happy. Agni knows she deserves it."

The look on Mai's face would disagree. "Her life has been wonderful. She has a loving family and a happy disposition. Why should she be happier than the rest of us?"

"Oh, please, Mai. You wouldn't know happiness if it bit you." Azula snaps.

"So I choose to not be happy?"Mai challenges.

Azula fixes her with a stern glare. "You weren't happy with Zuko. If you can't be happy with him, then whom could you be happy with?"

For some inexplicable reason the fact that Mai chose Zuko over her at Boiling Rock still burns Azula's pride. The fact that the relationship soured anyway only adds insult to injury.

"I could ask you the same thing, Azula." Mai shoots back.

Sometimes, and she would never admit this, Azula misses Mai's challenges, but right now it just bothers her.

"If you know what's good for you, then you won't." Azula warns.

Similar mentions of the Air Bender have been met with comparable warnings.

Mai's laugh sounds like a cross between a snort and a giggle. "Please, what are you going to do about it?"

"Your memory must be dulling in your old age, Mai." Azula muses around a piece of cake on her plate.

"As sharp as ever."

"You think that my brother's bed still gives you some bit of protection?" Azula's threat is only about half serious.

Mai smirks at this. "Not at all but you might be interested in something I overheard in the palace during the summit."

Azula resists the urge to react favorably. "You might be surprised."

Mai laughs again and something about it sounds more carefree than ever. "Of course, Azula. Why would you want to hear what a certain minister from Omashu had to say."

Azula perks up at this and Mai knows she has her. "I'm listening."

Mai leans close, voice dropping low, and something about it transports Azula back to a time before.

"It would seem…."

Oooo

Aang isn't sulking. He just isn't. Toph, however, is.

"Come on, Twinkletoes! You've never been this boring!" She whines.

He glances at the Metal Bender as she lies sprawled on the stone floor of his office. Her toes wiggle and he knows she is aching to get them buried deep into some mud and rock.

"I've got work to do, Toph. Why not go teach some of the acolytes?"

The Earth Benders at the Northern Air Temple had been thrilled with her arrival and have been pestering her for lessons.

"Yeah, but they're all amateurs. There's no challenge!" She whines as she rolls onto her stomach propping her head in her hands.

She can feel the small vibrations as he leans back in his chair. For days she has been dogging his every step trying to get him to loosen up and do something else besides hide away behind a stack of scrolls.

"Toph," he says tiredly.

"Oh, don't 'Toph' me. Do you think Princess is moping like this?" She knows it's low to mention the very heart of the problem but Toph isn't one to sugar coat and coddle. That's Sugar Queen's job.

Aang ignores the twinge it sends in his chest. Of course Azula won't be moping. It's not her style.

"She's probably got some poor schmuck strapped to a table bleeding him dry by this point." Toph paints a very real image of Azula's misdeeds. "Why mope over that?" It's heartless and it's cruel but it's just the kick Twinkles needs right now so Toph doesn't let up. "Did you not have any idea what a sadist she was when you were getting cozy with her?"

The vibrations are heavy as he stands. "No, it wasn't like that." He bites out curtly.

Azula had always skated the line but she was strong, independent, fierce, and he actually liked it.

Toph bounces to her feet as she follows him out the door. "You do know she was right though?"

Aang's longer strides force Toph to scurry behind him. "About what?"

"About the assassinations."

This stops him cold and he turns to face her. "Meaning?"

Toph purses her lips as she steps closer. "Meaning, there is so much plotting going on in that place that I don't know how any of them are alive." She senses his question so answers it before he speaks. "These feet hear things. There's something big going on there. I don't know what but it's there and if Princess isn't careful it's going to take them all down."

The words are chilling.

"You can feel something is going on but you didn't say anything to her or Zuko?"

Toph shakes her head. "It's not that simple. There are so many people that are scheming that it's hard to pick up on specifics."

"But Zuko's doing a good job of running things." Aang says trying to make sense of what she is saying.

"Yeah but these are the same people who thought Ozai was a great guy. It takes time for people to change their minds. I'm telling you that Princess has her hands full." Toph blank eyes are wide and her voice nearly pleading. "You should cut her some slack."

He could but the reality is still so appalling.

"There's always another way." He says as he turns away and resumes walking.

"Yeah but this is the Fire Nation we're talking about. Just like you want to evade and avoid, she wants to take things head on.

"I tried taking things head on." Aang says bitterly. "And look how that turned out."

Confronting Azula had not gone to plan.

"You tried to get her to talk about her feelings. Are you sure she even has any?" Toph throws back.

Aang only shakes his head as he resumes his path. "Whatever it was is over now."

He's wasted too much time thinking about a woman that most likely isn't thinking about him at all.

"So, what? You go back to traveling the world and getting the hopes up of mothers everywhere?" Toph teases as she follows him into the hallway leading to the commons area. "Did you like how they would push their daughters towards you at those mind numbing galas and balls?"

In the early days of his relationship with Katara, they had been reluctant to be too open about it and show the world. This had lead to more than a few problems as the various matchmakers had seen opportunity whenever the young Avatar was around. It was not until a very memorable ball in Omashu that Katara had made it clear she was there and not going anywhere. This was much to the amusement of one King Bumi and one Master Toph.

"I don't want that." Not one bit. "I don't intend to leave the temple unless I have to." At least in the Air Nation, he is safe from such issues.

He stops short at the chorus of hellos that greet him in the open courtyard as various acolytes, mostly female, smile in welcome.

Toph snorts from beside him as she says in a low voice. "Yeah, you're perfectly safe, Twinkles. No interested ladies here."

Oooo

Azula closes her eyes and stretches her neck upwards. The tension and the fatigue weigh heavy on her shoulders.

"You aren't even listening to me." Mai accuses blandly.

"Well, can you blame her?" Ty Lee chimes in, worry lacing her voice. "We've been going over this for hours."

Azula pinches the bridge of her nose. Having Ty Lee and Mai close again is not as much fun as she thought it would be. At the very least, she thought it would help to ease some of the burden she feels from running the clandestine network but it hasn't, not yet. She needs an escape.

"I just need to get something from Zuko's office." She says as she rises from her desk.

The two women watch with assessing eyes as she crosses the room and steps into the hallway. They begin to bicker before she even closes the door.

It's late at night in the Fire Nation palace and Azula walks the halls freely. There aren't any courtiers begging for attention or ambassadors slighted by some misbegotten agreement. Only the guards line the halls and they remain blissfully silent as they watch her passing.

The door of Zuko's office groans under its weight and Azula represses a giggle at the similarities between this intricate carving of wood and the station of the Fire Lord. The room is empty which is fortunate because all Azula wants to do is to hide.

She closes the doors behind her but doesn't bother with the torches. In the darkness she pads quietly across the floor to the large imposing desk and halfheartedly sifts through the various scrolls and papers there. Zuko's filing system leaves a great deal to be desired. Giving up the pretense of working, she sinks into the soft plush of the oversized chair.

The fatigue of the day settles in and she lets her eyes close. Whatever is going on, whatever is seething under the surface, is difficult to uncover. Admittedly, Mai and Ty Lee have been more helpful than she thought they would be. Still, unwinding isn't easy and she knows what is at the heart of the issue.

Azula refuses to say she misses him. It's not him she misses per se but rather the distraction he provided…and what a distraction it was too. Her eyes open at the heated memories and she stands to shake it off. No regrets. It has become a mantra of hers. She can't regret her choices.

She peruses the bottles in Zuko's collection, carefully picking over the ones she knows were gifts from the over eager seeking the Fire Lord's good favor. One would think those seeking goodwill would come bearing better gifts. Hidden in all the discards, Azula manages to find a small bottle and she peers at the label.

"Not something Zuko would drink." She murmurs to herself before selecting a glass and reseating herself behind the massive desk.

The first drink goes down smooth and Azula wonders if the petitioner got what he or she wanted from the Fire Lord. As she works on her second glass, she picks through the papers, seeing what Zuko has been so hard at work on.

"I should have known it was you." The quiet rasp breaks the silence of the office.

She barely glances up from the paper. "You do realize this is quite unfair."

"It's a trade agreement. Since when are they fair?" He replies as he draws near. His shadow falls across the desk.

The various proposals by the other nations sometimes leaves the Fire Nation doling out more than their share.

"How long will we pay for our sins?" Azula muses as she lets the paper fall to the desktop.

The sins of their forefathers is costing more and more with every passing day.

"I imagine for as long as necessary." Zuko replies in the same tone as he picks up the bottle and reads the label.

This is not a new conversation between the siblings but one that always leaves more questions than answers. How long can the Fire Nation be made to pay?

Azula presses her hand to her suddenly too hot forehead. "It seems a bit much."

Even though Azula tries to be generous, it leaves a sour taste in her mouth more and more every day.

Zuko frowns as he sets the bottle back down. "Some may see it as not enough."

The phrase 'eye for an eye' has been thrown around more often than not.

Azula leans her head back, eyes closing again. "They'll never be satisfied."

Exhaustion washes through her.

His frown deepens at the slur in her words. "How much have you had to drink?"

Ever since the summit he has become less tolerant of her indulgences.

"Not nearly enough." She says suddenly leaning forward and grabbing the small waste can at his feet.

Mutterings and curses fill the air as Zuko dutifully moves to pull her hair back. He turns his head at the sounds of retching and coughing. Azula breathes heavy willing her stomach to settle and shakily raises her hand to her eye level. The tremors are not from drinking and a sickening realization sweeps over her.

"Zuko, something's wrong."

The room fades to black.

Oooo

There are low murmurings around her and she scowls at the noise.

"We have to tell him." Katara's quiet but insistent voice is grating all the same.

"We do nothing unless she says." Azula almost smiles at the protective tone in Zuko's voice. "I'm serious. If you say anything without her okay, even to Aang, she won't forgive either one of us."

Forgiveness has never been Azula's strong suit and Zuko has borne the brunt of it more than once.

"Zuko, this is serious." The future Fire Lady has a bit of spine it would seem. "We shouldn't keep this quiet."

Quiet is all Azula wants right now.

"Must I listen to this?" Azula's voice is hoarse with disuse and she shifts underneath the sheets that feel much too heavy. Her head throbs and she feels so tired.

Zuko is instantly at her side, taking her hand in his. The warmth of it is nearly searing. "How are you feeling?"

She scowls at the sudden closeness of his face to hers. "Stifled."

A look of apology flits across his face and he backs off but refuses to let go of her hand. Katara's cool fingers are soon pressing against her forehead and Azula smacks her away with her free hand.

"Do you mind?" Azula snaps as she tries to push herself up more in bed. A wave of nausea overtakes her and she instantly stills clenching her eyes closed.

"Take it easy." Zuko says. The bed dips under his weight and he slips an arm around her waist. "You can't just jump up out of bed." He gently pulls her upright. Unbidden tears fill her eyes and she lets Zuko tuck her under his chin as he pulls her close whispering soothingly. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

She shakes her head against his chest but can't speak around the sob in her throat. Her muscles tremble and her body shakes but he holds her all the same. Katara hovers nearby feeling both touched by the scene and completely out of place. When at last, Azula slumps against him exhausted and drained, Zuko brushes her tangled tresses out of her face.

"Say nothing. Only the three of us will know." They ignore the tremble in her voice.

She feels Zuko sigh under her head and the press of his chin on the back of her hair as his hold tightens on her. "Whatever you want, Zula, whatever you want."

_**A/N: Now before anyone freaks out and jumps to conclusions I suggest you wait and see. If Game of Thrones has taught us anything, it is that stories never go as you think they will. Also if you are going to leave a flaming review then do be sure that you have messaging turned on so I can speak to you about it. I promise I don't bite but it would seem there are some misunderstandings from time to time.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks to Lavenderhilllove for letting me bounce ideas!**_

The Great Hall of the Fire Nation palace is undergoing a transformation. The red stands in stark contrast to the Water Tribe blue. Servants scurry back and forth while workmen teeter on scaffolding high above, straining under the massive weight of tapestries. Ty Lee's voice is cheerful as she chirps for them to move it a _little_ more to the right.

_As if an inch will matter,_ Mai muses drolly from her position at the end of the hall.

The servants ignore her which is to her liking. From the corner of her eye, someone steps up beside her. She could feel the heat rolling off of him before he even came into view though.

"Things seem to be coming along." Zuko says cordially. Mai doesn't look at him but gives a short nod. "It's looking quite nice actually." Mai only hums in response. She bites back a smile when she sees the turn of his head as he eyes her trying to discern her mood. "I thought Azula would be here."

This does require a response.

"She was and she looked exhausted. I sent her to bed."

It's not the answer Zuko wants and she sees the way his shoulders slump.

"It's only noon." His voice isn't that of the Fire Lord. It's quiet and laced with concern.

"If it helps, she did put up a fight." Mai offers with a shrug.

It's not that she is nonchalant about it. Azula's recent lack of energy and lack of focus have left her uneasy but Mai is not the sort to make a fuss.

"Apparently not much of one." His voice is just this side of sulking but she sees how he stands tall again. They watch as Ty Lee bustles back and forth calling orders and giving encouragement. "Is this awkward for you?"

The soft question catches her off guard and her head turns towards him. His eyes hold that same apprehension that was so familiar in their youth and reminds her of the self-conscious prince he once was.

"Not really." Mai answers honestly. "I'm helping Azula."

The Princess has been surprisingly concerned about Mai's feelings involving the impending nuptials of her former fiancée. She had enlisted Ty Lee but had given Mai an out. However, seeing a worn and tired Azula put aside any reservations she had about the wedding.

Zuko nods in acceptance and moves to leave.

"Zuko," He turns back at the sound of his name. "What is going on with Azula?"

It's not that Ty Lee and she haven't asked Azula already but the Princess is close lipped about whatever it is. If anyone were to know what is going on, then it would be the brother Azula professes to care for. For a moment she thinks he will answer. His face holds that hopeful look he would often have in conversations about his family but just as quickly the cold distance of the throne falls into place.

"If Azula doesn't see fit to tell you, then neither do I."

A swish of his robes and the Fire Lord is gone. Mai doesn't react though. She is accustomed to being shut out by this point and she returns to her observation of the wedding preparations. Azula will expect a full report later.

Oooo

The guards stand a bit straighter as Zuko approaches the door to Azula's rooms. A brief nod answers the Fire Lord's unspoken question and he deftly slips the key into the lock. Even though it is midday the rooms are dark with the curtains drawn and as quiet as a temple. Soundlessly he makes his way down the hall. Even though the bedroom is dark he can see as he picks his way through the scatter of shoes and clothes on the floor. In the center of the massive bed, Azula sleeps curled in on herself. One hand stretched out across the comforter to the other side as if reaching for someone.

Carefully, Zuko takes her hand in his. The cold of her skin is chilling but not surprising. Gently he tucks it under the heavy covers and crosses the room to the armoire in the corner. Removing a blanket, he holds it against his chest letting his bending heat it up before unfurling it to cover her.

Azula shifts slightly as she feels the sudden warmth and she forces her eyes open. She isn't surprised to see the glow of gold looking back. However, she is concerned.

"Zuko?" She says as she starts to sit up.

A firm hand pushes her back down, holding her in place. "Everything's fine. Don't get up."

With a sigh, she slumps back into the bed. "What are you doing?" Her voice is thin and tired.

The bed moves as he sits beside her. "I was checking on you. Mai said you were exhausted."

Azula closes her eyes at this and gives a small hum of acknowledgement.

Zuko hovers between saying more and letting her rest. "You should be better by now." He doesn't realize how it sounds until he sees how she frowns with her eyes closed tight. "I mean, Katara said you should be feeling better by now."

Azula's frown deepens. "And I'm sure she has a great deal of personal experience in this area."

Zuko doesn't reply but only stares at her. "Maybe we should postpone the honeymoon."

Azula's eyes flutter open at this and he is surprised by the sudden blaze in them. "Why?"

"I can't leave the Fire Nation in your hands when you're like this."

It isn't something that he has been willing to put voice to until now but it is a thought that has been in his head more than he likes. She struggles to sit up and he watches as she finally succeeds in pushing some of the heavy blankets off of her as she faces him.

"You can't not go on your honeymoon, Zuko." Her voice is more exasperation than anything. "I will be fine."

Zuko wants to believe it but he doesn't. "You can't even get through the day without having to lie down."

The glow in her eyes dampens and she looks away from him. "I have Mai and Ty Lee here." Her voice softens and something about it breaks his heart for Azula has never been one to rely on others.

"I know you do but I don't know that would be enough." There is so much at work in the palace and with the Fire Lord out of the way anything could happen. He pauses trying to think of how to word it. "What if I asked Aang to stay and help keep an eye on things?"

She growls. "I do not need the Avatar to babysit me."

Zuko is always trying to work Aang back into the equation as if he thinks the Air Bender will be the magical fix she needs.

"I need someone that can keep the rest of them in line." Zuko argues back. He knew when all this started that Azula's stubbornness would be a problem.

"I am perfectly capable of keeping them in line!"

'Them' being the scheming nobles who seek to gain as much for themselves as they can get.

Zuko stares her down. "How can you do that, Azula, when you can't even light a candle?"

Her eyes narrow and the torches in the room flare to life. Zuko looks at the fire, noting the orange hue.

"Well, that's an improvement." He mutters.

They don't speak about the sapphire that has eluded her for the last month since her collapse. Katara has counseled that it would take time for Azula to regain her equilibrium.

"If you must have someone about to look after me, then it should be someone with a crown of his own." Azula states in a snide tone.

The strength in her voice is for show though and he can see how the fire in her eyes dampens.

"Do you really want Uncle around? He'll make you drink tea."

Azula's hatred of the beverage is a well known point of contention with the Dragon of the West.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing I've drank." Azula says dryly as she lies back in bed and pulls the covers up. "Besides, you took everything else away. Maybe it's time I found a new vice."

"Someone has to look out for your health and well being if you won't." Zuko's explanation has a hint of reproach.

Even before her collapse, Azula had pushed the boundaries of what a body can take: late nights, early mornings, too much drink and not enough food had not helped her condition.

"I only tolerate it, Zuko, because, for now, you are right." Azula's voice is already quiet and sleepy.

Zuko smiles to himself as he pulls the blankets back up over her. "I should get that in writing. You never admit I'm right."

Azula snuggles down in the bed, eyes already closed. "Perhaps you should try being right more often. I won't always be here to clean up your messes." Her words trail off as she slips back into her dreams.

The words send a cold chill down his spine. Zuko stands over her, watching carefully as her breaths even out. She looks so small and swallowed up in the large bed. A year ago he couldn't imagine Azula in his life and now he can't imagine her not. He watches as she shifts slightly under the covers and murmurs in her sleep. Zuko can't shake the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Oooo

With careful steps, Cai makes her way down the long hallway of the Northern Air Temple. Her arms are laden with scrolls from all corners of the world. Not for the first time, she thinks it's time to delegate some of her tasks as the Air Nation is steadily growing in importance. Of course the increase in mail has more to do with the Avatar that is in residence than anything else.

Stepping through the open door of his office, she dumps the bundle onto the nearest flat surface and teasingly says, "Really, Aang, if these are more invites to balls and galas, then you owe me big."

Cai turns and falls silent at the sight of the young acolyte hovering at his side. With a raised eyebrow she apprises the woman who at least has the sense to look embarrassed at being caught in an area generally considered off limits to the rest of the temple. She looks to Aang who is seated at his desk and is doing well to keep his face carefully blank. She sees the barely contained laughter in his eyes though.

"Minister Cai." The young woman greets nervously with a small smile.

"Lien." Cai replies. "Do you not have some tasks? I'm sure Avatar Aang has a great deal of work to do and does not need the distraction."

Lien flushes at the reprimand. "Of course, Minister Cai." Her steps are quick as she moves away from his side. At the door she turns back with another smile. "I'll see you later, Aang."

Once the girl is gone, he bursts into laughter as Cai shuts the door.

"What?" He asks perplexed at her sudden glare. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You shouldn't be encouraging them." She admonishes him as she picks up the nearest scroll and begins sorting them.

"Cai, I'm not. I was in here wiling away my youth working. I can't very well be rude can I?" He says with a slight bit of teasing in his tone as he steps up beside her and grabs the nearest scroll.

She knows he isn't encouraging the attention. Once word got out that he was unattached the antics began and the Air Temple population is heavily skewed towards the female gender.

"However, you can discourage it." Cai replies sourly.

Aang stops what he is doing and fixes her with a questioning stare. "Why are you cross with me?" The playfulness is gone from his voice.

She shakes her head as she walks away from the table. "I'm not. I just…." She pauses in her words trying to decide how to phrase it without sounding petulant. "I thought things were serious with Azula."

Hearing the heavy sigh she turns to face him.

"Yeah, I thought they were too but Azula is Azula." Aang replies wearily. "I think I lost sight of that."

The disappointment is evident on his face and it takes the bluster out of her. Cai hears things, has heard things. Azula's reputation during the war was frightening. Everyone had heard about the capture of Ba Sing Se and, more importantly, the fall of the Avatar. Cai was nervous about meeting the woman but had been pleasantly surprised by the easy smiles the Princess gave, though it did not escape notice that said smiles were directed at one person and one person only.

"Love can make you overlook all sorts of things." Cai says quietly.

It's been a truth she has herself experienced time and time again. Unwittingly, she rubs her fingers over the small crease on her finger. The action doesn't go unnoticed.

"What happened?" Aang asks in that gentle tone he has.

Cai shakes her head but refuses to meet his eyes. "It was a misbegotten romance. I think we are all entitled to such things in our youth." With a quiet sigh, she watches from the corner of her eye as he leans back on the table behind him and crosses his arms waiting with all the patience of a monk. "That's hardly fair, Aang. I think an old woman is entitled to her secrets."

He smiles at the jest. "Technically, Cai, I'm older than you."

"When you start to look it then I will believe it." Cai tosses back with her own smile.

With agile steps he practically levitates from the table's edge to lean over the front of his desk. His gray eyes twinkle with all the energy of youth as he waits her out.

She rolls her eyes and takes the vacated seat of his desk. "It wasn't meant to be." She says grandly. "But what great romance is?"

Something about the statement strikes deep and she sees it in his eyes as part of him pulls back.

"I used to think Katara and I were meant to be." He says in a quiet thoughtful tone. "When I realized we weren't, I just let it keep going." Cai remains silent listening as he thinks it through. "But Azula…" He trails off. "There was just something about her."

"You and she seemed to get along quite well." Cai says diplomatically.

His gray eyes are wistful as memories sweep over him. "We did."

"What happened?" Cai asks softly.

For a moment she thinks he will tell her. Instead, he shakes his head and turns his attention back to the mound of scrolls.

When she steps next to him and begins sorting her own pile, he speaks. "Azula will do what she has to do to protect the Fire Lord. That has to be good, right?"

The words are spoken with hints of doubt as if he wants reassurance of some sort.

Cai sees through it and plays the part of devil's advocate. "Would it be better if she did nothing and Zuko dies? Who would take the throne then?"

The matter of succession is one of contention. In all reality, any one of the members of the royal family could legally take the throne. Since the end of the war, there have been movements to restore Ozai, crown Azula, and even revert the line back to Iroh from whom Ozai stole it in the first place. Beyond that there are any number of noble houses with links to the throne that could gather enough power and influence to make a grab. In short the Fire Nation could be plunged into civil war; a civil war that could spread and encompass the other nations. All their hard work would have been in vain. In a way Azula is working towards preserving the peace they fought so hard for.

"I'm not saying that whatever she has done was right but it seems to me that it serves a purpose." Cai says with a shrug as she tosses another scroll into a pile.

Aang picks up a scroll tied with a bright pink ribbon and frowns at it as he opens it. Cai slows in her motion of sorting scrolls and looks at him with a raised brow. Wordlessly, he hands it to her as he paces away in contemplation.

Cai scans the letter. "Who is Ty Lee?"

"She's a friend of Azula's." He answers from the other side of the room where he stands looking out the window.

Cai slowly walks towards him rereading the letter's contents. The words are panicked and vague."Is something wrong with her?" Clearly, this Ty Lee is worried about the sudden change in Azula's behavior.

Aang leans against the windowsill. "If something were wrong then I would think Zuko or Katara would have said something."

"Azula strikes me as a very private person. Maybe they don't know."

Aang glances at her from the corner of his eye. "Zuko would know and if Zuko knows then Katara knows."

There is really only one person that Azula has come to trust since her release and Katara is never one to be left out of the loop. Zuko would cave to Katara quickly, especially if history is anything to be going by.

"So what are you going to do?" Cai asks.

Briefly, Aang closes his eyes thinking over the situation. Azula is not one to open up and Aang is reasonably sure that she has sworn Zuko and, by extension, Katara to secrecy.

"Nothing. Azula didn't want me to know." Cai looks like she wants to protest. "The worst thing I could do is interfere."

If Azula doesn't want him or anyone else to know, then it is best he just stays out of it. Still, the thought of her in some sort of danger strikes a deep level of concern in him and it is taking every bit of self control he has to not fly to Caldera right now and demand to see her

"The wedding is soon enough. I'll see for myself what's going on." Even as Aang says the words he hopes it's the right choice.

Oooo

The palace is a flurry of activity. Servants and officials fill the halls as the palace undergoes a transformation. The Avatar floats through the bustle until he reaches the imposing doors of the Fire Lord's office. Pushing the heavy doors open, he glances inside. The silhouette of the Fire Lord stands at the large window as he stares stoically at the courtyard below. Wordlessly, Aang steps to stand beside him staring down at the palace courtyard as it undergoes a similar alteration in preparation for the Fire Lord's wedding. The men don't bother greeting one another.

"Are you getting nervous yet?"

Zuko doesn't look at him as he answers. "A bit."

Aang chuckles. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

It's a joke that isn't a joke especially given the way things had come together

"No, no second thoughts." Zuko sighs wearily.

The wedding in itself is stressful enough and briefly he wonders if he could convince Katara to just elope. If he is honest with himself then the stress comes from concern for what comes after the wedding as in leaving the Fire Nation in Azula's hands.

He glances at the man beside him. It would be so easy to tell Aang everything that is going on with Azula. Surely the Avatar of all people could handle the Princess even if said Princess were irate about her secrets being spilled. But he gave Azula his word.

"Have you spoken to Azula yet?" Zuko's word doesn't prevent him from giving things a push.

A muscle twitches as Aang clenches his jaw but he meets Zuko's eyes. "You're the first person I've seen."

Zuko turns his attention back out the window. No doubt when word of the Avatar's arrival reaches Azula's ears, she will make herself as elusive as possible.

"You should speak to her." Zuko suggests with a flicker of gold back at his friend. "She could use a friend right now."

Aang regards him with a suspicious look. "Azula doesn't have friends."

The slightly bitter tone in his words should be surprising given the Air Bender's normally optimistic outlook but the reality check has soured Aang's sunny disposition.

"She has Mai and Ty Lee now." Zuko interjects quietly in Azula's defense and he finds it surprising that he feels protective of her even at this level.

Something shifts in the man beside him. "So she really let them back in?"

There is a curious tone in his question and Zuko eyes him as he considers it. "She says they have been instrumental lately..whatever that means."

The Fire Lord has tried to not think about what other tasks Azula has enlisted her two former enemies into doing.

"Well, I'm glad for her. She needs her friends right now I'm sure."

The sure confident tone in the Avatar's voice catches his attention. "She can always use another friend, Aang."

Aang gives a slow nod at his words as he looks at the blue sky stretching out beyond. "Azula shut me out, Zuko. Whatever she thought we were it wasn't friendship."

Zuko opens his mouth to disagree but bites his tongue instead. Some things can't be argued and just once Zuko wishes he was still that bitter prince that had more fire than sense to not fight lost causes.

Oooo

Katara surveys the dinner table noting Toph's mischievous smile as she subtly tips Sokka's wine glass over with a bit of Metal Bending. Aang is quick to bend the wine away from the bright blue tunic and back into the glass as Suki giggles and Sokka frowns. A faint smile tints the lips of the man at her side and she takes the rare opportunity to see the Fire Lord at ease.

The wedding looms before them and preparation has taken time so much so that they have not had a chance to really enjoy being around one another. Even if they aren't being dogged with the details of china settings or seating arrangements fraught with the delicate balancing act of separating delegates of increasingly hostile groups, then Zuko is weighed down with the responsibilities of Fire Lord and the ever distracting situation with Azula…not that Azula has let her in that much. Katara knows that the only reasons she is involved at all are her relationship with Zuko and her ability as a healer. Neither of which earns her much respect with the princess but Azula does at least refer to her by name now.

Sokka and Toph are caught in an increasing banter of insults and digs much to the amusement of Aang and Suki. Zuko lets out a laugh which is rare even when among some of his most trusted friends and the sound brings a smile to her face. The peaceful atmosphere of the Fire Lord's private dining room is interrupted by the wraithlike arrival of a woman Katara has learned to accept back into Zuko's life.

Wordlessly, Mai hands Zuko a note. She watches and waits with the same indifference she has always had even as Zuko clenches his hand around the note. Flames lick from between his fingers as the paper burns and the smell of smoke fills the room. The flash of heat is powerful and Katara flinches away from the unpleasant sensation.

"I thought we were clear on this." Zuko growls in a low tone as black ashes of ruined parchment float from his clenched fist.

Mai is unaffected. "_We_ were."

Katara can tell Mai has already checked out of the situation and is content to leave it in Zuko's hands.

"I'll take care of it." Zuko replies with a touch of arrogance so characteristic of his younger years.

Mai rolls her eyes at the dismissal as she turns on her heel leaving the room. With the hand not black with ash, he takes his glass of wine and empties it in one gulp. Katara bites her lip as she, along with everyone else, waits for the Fire Lord to speak. When he sets the glass down, he lets out the breath he was holding.

Turning to her he leans close. "I have to go. Don't wait up for me."

With a quick apology to the others, he leaves the room on swift feet. Katara tries to give a reassuring smile to her nearest and dearest but it isn't a feeling she shares.

Oooo

Azula's vision swims before her eyes and she sits down hard on the edge of the sofa in her living room. The hallway to her bedroom seems so long, narrow, and much too difficult to navigate at the moment so she slumps back onto the plush cushions and lets her eyes close. She tells herself that it is only for the moment even as she feels herself start to drift off. Even though her fires are dampened, she is still as sharp as ever and the sound of the tumbler of the lock on her door turning rips her from her unintended nap. She pulls herself upright as Zuko's head peeks through the opening.

Slumping back onto the couch, she gives a tired glare."What do you want?"

The growl is due more to her exhaustion than any actual displeasure at seeing her brother. The Fire Lord shuts the door behind him with meticulous care before standing tall to observe his errant sibling.

"You were in the dungeons." Zuko says with a deceptive calm. "We discussed this and agreed you were to stay out of them."

Azula rubs her hand over her temple, already feeling a headache approaching. "If you will recall Zuzu, it was you and Katara that agreed. I did no such thing."

Zuko bites back a caustic remark and strives for a patient tone. "It's an unnecessary risk. You are in no condition to be down there."

Azula snorts. "No condition? Do you even listen to yourself speak or do the words just tumble out?"

In a few steps Zuko covers the distance from the door to sit in the chair beside the couch. "In case you forget, Azula I've been the one holding your hair when you couldn't be bothered to keep anything down."

She stops rubbing her temple and instead glares at him from between her fingers. "Something you will never let me live down I'm sure."

Azula was never one prone to illness and the reality of it has been a very unpleasant smack in the face. Zuko wants to smile at her sarcasm. She can tell from the upturn in his lips but he manages to push it down and remain stern looking.

"You have to look after yourself better." His voice softens.

Azula drops her head back onto the couch in exasperation. She is really too tired to deal with one of Zuko's protective fits.

"Understood."

"I'm serious, Azula."

"Of course you are."

Zuko growls. "Aang _is_ here. Don't think I won't enlist his help."

It's an empty threat. Azula is sure of it. Zuko gave his word to keep this between them and the Fire Lord isn't one to break such promises.

"Really, Zuko? You're going to tell on me and then what? Aang drags me off to the temple to look after me?" She says in a lightly teasing tone. "You would miss me far too much for that."

Zuko gives a faint smile."I would."

Azula gives her own smile. "Now, brother, threats of Avatars aside, don't you want to know what was so important that I had to disobey a direct order from the Fire Lord himself?"

Azula always has her reasons.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" The sinking feeling is back in his chest.

The Princess gives a tired sigh as she smirks. "You should have thought about that before challenging me to an Agni Kai, Zuko." Azula can now joke about her greatest loss without the bitter taste of defeat in her mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you want to be Fire Lord." Zuko says dryly.

The sudden serious shift in her mood is accompanied by feel of her fingers on his. The skin is cool to the touch as she clasps his hand in hers but the gold of her eyes is positively molten with fire as she stares him down.

"Zuko, how much do you trust me?" The words are quiet and sharp in the silence of her rooms.

He pauses considering the implication of his answer even as his fingers curl around hers. With Azula it could mean so many things.

"Absolutely." He means every bit of it and part of him finds it amusing that Azula has become one of the trusted few in his life.

With a tilt of her head, she smirks in reply and leans forward ducking her head near his. Her other hand curls around his neck holding his scarred ear to her lips. Her whispered words weave a web and seal the fate of lesser men. Zuko closes his eyes knowing he will soon find himself dancing on the sword's edge at Azula's side.


	21. Chapter 21

The night is uncharacteristically cool for the Fire Nation and the incoming storm rumbles in the distance. A streak of lightning flashes bathing the Fire Lord's bedroom in a brilliant white. It's enough to wake the slumbering Water Bender. Sleepily, Katara sits up blinking away the blue lines in her eyes until she can focus on the sharp edges of red furniture and silken drapes. The other side of the bed stands empty and she frowns at the sight. Generally Zuko does not keep late hours even at Azula's behest. His absence now is perplexing and unwelcome. However, Katara knows there is nothing to do about it. Zuko is not one to share his whereabouts with his staff and her inquiries would be fruitless and could only cause unwanted speculation.

Silently she rises from the bed and wraps her robe around her. She pads across the heavy carpet to the table laid out with drinks and the array of snacks that are always on hand in the palace. The temperatures of Caldera are warmer than what she was accustomed to before and she finds it more drying to her element. She slakes her thirst with sips of water as she absently picks at the grapes on the plate before her.

It is the middling hour between midnight and dawn. There are hours to go still before the palace awakens and the new day begins so she leaves the grapes forgotten and makes her way back to the giant empty bed. For a moment she stands at the foot in contemplation that this will be the last bed she knows and with it the man that is presently absent from it. Zuko always had a bit of mystery about him but as Fire Lord the mystery is ten-fold.

With a sigh she unwraps the robe from her body and lays it across the foot of the bed. Another flash of light outside illuminates the room and draws her eye to the area above the headboard. Her breath catches in her throat at the blank space; the space that, until sometime in the night while she slept, had been occupied by Zuko's dao swords.

Ooo

The first light of dawn is peeking through the storm clouds that have raged through the night. The pinks and purples streak the sky in a brilliant array but the Fire Lord is too tired to appreciate the rise of the sun. He surveys the room and softly smiles at the twist of red silk sheets around smooth mocha skin. Katara is a restless sleeper, even more so when she is on her own. Soundlessly he strips off clothes that reek of smoke and slips under the sheets. The skin of her stomach is cool to the touch but fluid under his hand as he lies close to her and breathes in the sweet scent of her hair. He lets his eyes close and for the moment forgets about the night before and what the day ahead will hold.

The sudden heat of another body beside hers rouses Katara from a fitful rest. The warm breaths against her neck and the hand protectively curled around her stomach tell her he is back from whatever task took him away from her late at night. Gently twisting in his arms she takes him in. He smells of fire which isn't surprising but the smear of soot on his cheek stands out. Zuko is a very tidy person and fastidious about his appearance. With a careful touch she wipes the ash from his face and is rewarded by the sliver of gold staring back.

"Where were you?" She asks in a hushed voice.

They may be in the privacy of their own bedroom but Katara has come to learn that anything is possible in the palace.

He remains still and unmoving and she knows he is considering just what to say and how to say it.

"Everything's okay." He answers with a kiss as he wraps his arms around her

"But, Zuko…"

Her words are cut off with another press of his lips as he pushes her back into the bed.

"Please don't ask." He leans over her, eyes now wide and pleading. "It's best you don't know right now." Katara furrows her brow trying to decide if she should be angry or just hurt. "I will tell you but not now."

He leans forward again kissing her lips, her cheek and down her neck. She twines her fingers into his hair and looks up at the space above the bed. There in the morning light, Zuko's broadswords stand bright and gleaming and as if they were never gone in the first place.

Oooo

Satou had only been the beginning. The general had made an unfortunate slip up that had brought him to Azula's attention and Azula being Azula had pounced. Zuko knows without a doubt that she was ruthless in getting at the heart of things and Satou never stood a chance.

From the corner of his eye he glances at the woman beside him. The orange fires of the throne room flicker in her golden eyes as she resolutely stares forward at the latest petitioner. Court couldn't be more boring today which Zuko is thankful for as a night without sleep is not wearing well on the Fire Lord. It is wearing on Azula too, perhaps worse than him. Her health has concerned him more than he lets on even with his brotherly chiding. Katara reassures him that it will be okay but every time he looks at his sister he feels a sense of dread as if she is already slipping through his fingers.

He lets his eyes roam through the crowd in attendance. There are of course the nobles that stand haughty and arrogant. They smile with false cheer. Their smirking lips hide sharp tongues that they would use to cut him to shreds if they thought they could. He sees the ladies of court dressed in their finest as they watch him with hungry eyes and flirtatious smiles. Each hopes to turn his attention away from his beloved and tempt him into their beds.

On the other side are any number of courtiers and advisers. While not necessarily of noble birth, each has managed to elevate his or her standing using a combination of wiles and wit. But even they have ambitions to feed off the throne and gain what they can from the Fire Lord. These are the ones that whisper in his ear warnings about one another and urge action in ways that is sure to benefit them as well. Being Fire Lord has given Zuko a very unpleasant lesson in trust, more so, who not to trust and to keep things close.

The last group is small in number but no less powerful. Zuko counts few friends in his life. It is rare he has them near and even rarer that they are all here at once. The last time they were all together was after the war when they did their best to make sense of things and tie up the loose ends. Now with his wedding only days away they have gathered again and Zuko takes some measure of comfort in their presence now.

Katara's blue eyes stare up at him and he can feel the cut of ice in his chest. He has yet to explain his midnight absence but he knows it will soon become all too clear to his gentle Water Bender just what kept him from their bed so late at night. Aang stands beside her but his gray eyes are focused on the sister at Zuko's side. So far Azula has avoided any encounters with the Air Bender. It's odd to think of Azula as hiding from someone, even if it is the Avatar, but Zuko knows she is reluctant to confront any lingering feelings she may have. Not that they speak about it. Every attempt he has made to bring it up has been met with frosty silence or scathing insults. Her walls are up and there is no way of getting around them now.

The petitioner before him drones on and Zuko forces himself to pay attention. If the man ever stops talking then he will expect a response of some sort from the Fire Lord. Azula smirks as if knowing Zuko's thoughts were elsewhere and he can already hear her teasing words. This will not be a part of his daily life that he will miss when he and Katara are on their honeymoon. Azula seems to have more attention to spare for the mundane aspects of court. Perhaps he should consider turning over the lesser things to her anyway.

The doors to the throne room are thrown open startling the members of court and putting the guards on alert. The rotund messenger pays them no mind and scurries as fast as his feet will take him down the aisle. The petitioning noble is cut short and glares with open disbelief at the intruder even as he drops to his knees before the wall of fire.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Forgive the interruption but I bear an urgent message." The messenger huffs between heavy breaths.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Azula sit up straighter.

"Speak." Zuko orders brusquely.

The man strives to calm his breath before speaking. "This morning it was reported that the bodies of Lords Tanaka, Yamamto, Himura, and Kita were found in a room on the grounds of Lord Tanaka's country estate." The inspector suspects murder."

Gasps and cries fill the room as the news hits the members of nobility. Various women dab at their eyes wiping away make believe tears and the men chatter in disbelief. The Fire Lord remains impassive as does the princess at his side.

"Murdered how?" One of the bolder advisers demands. It is out of order in the Court but Zuko only reacts with a cursory glance at the distraught man. Azula has an appraising eye as well.

The messenger glances at the Fire Lord and receives a slight nod before he answers. "The men were beheaded."The throne room erupts again in disbelief, punctuated with wails and cries. When the noise dies down enough for him to be heard, the messenger adds, "The heads have yet to be found."

An unsettling silence settles over the throne room as they digest this news and wait for the Fire Lord to speak. The crackling of flame fills the room.

"This is unfortunate." Zuko says. "I expect a full report before sundown."

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko." The messenger bows low before retreating.

Once the doors of the throne room close, all eyes turn back to the stoic face of the Fire Lord.

"I believe that concludes court for the day, Zuzu." Azula murmurs under her breath.

Oooo

The heads of the four most powerful houses in the Fire Nation are dead. Five, if Satou were counted among them. The hallways are filled with voices speculating, pondering, and plotting. The five will leave a gap to be filled and there are those that would seek to take their place.

The idea had been Azula's though Zuko could hardly argue with her logic. He had grown to trust Azula in a way he had not trusted anyone and the suggestion of it did not set as oddly with him as he thought it ought to. Still, there had been concerns in his sister's planning.

First, there was the matter of secrecy. Since becoming Fire Lord, Zuko has found his freedom more and more hampered by any number of servants, courtiers and just plain busy bodies. The hidden network of secret rooms and tunnels in the palace had proved useful in thwarting would be attention seekers. It had also made it easier to move under the cover of night and beyond the palace walls without a single suspect. But it's not like the Fire Lord can just stroll out of the palace and through the Fire Nation without being noticed. He does have a rather unique identifier that screams Zuko.

Second, there was the small matter of firepower...literally. Azula was not herself. Not many knew this or knew why this was so but it did little to diminish the fact that her bending was not that of a prodigy. The blue flames that were so characteristic of the princess are still obscure and seemingly loss. Zuko hopes this isn't the case. The thought of Azula unable to bend leaves the Fire Lord cold. However, this is most likely why she let him in on this little plan of hers in the first place. Azula knew she couldn't take on the heads of the four most powerful houses including their numerous guards on her own, at least, not when she is so hampered. Zuko should feel a sense of pride and acceptance that Azula chose him, though in retrospect who else would she have chosen? If anything his sister is secretive and does not let the right hand know what the left hand is doing. Her methodology had given him pause though. It would be too easy for the men to be _flame roasted_ as she so delicately put it. It was the same process she had used to dispense of other conspirators and these men had deserved something truly special. She had suggested he put to use other talents in his arsenal. Ones that were less common and more likely to strike fear in others….which lead to the third concern he had about Azula's plan.

At the end of the war when Zuko had claimed the throne and was slowly piecing the nation back together he had sought to remove any traces of Ozai from the palace. This included the Fire Lord's bedchambers. Ozai had shunned weapons. He was a Fire bender and no respectable Fire Bender needed dirty his hands with weaponry. Zuko having latent talent in the area of fire had taken to the sword easily and quickly mastered the art of wielding dual swords. This worked well in his stint as the Blue Spirit and also during the eclipse or anytime he didn't want to be identified as a Fire Bender. It also worked well under the cover of night when he stole into the secret meeting room under Tanaka's garden with Azula at his side. However before he was able to do any of this he had to sneak into his own bedroom under the same cover of night and retrieve the swords from above Katara's sleeping head. He could only imagine the Water Bender's protests if he had let her in on his plan before.

Flaws aside, he supposes, their point has been made and the plan worked.

"Magnificent." Azula purrs in satisfaction.

It is the most relaxed and carefree he has seen her in sometime even as she sits in a most unAzulalike pose. Her feet are gathered under her hidden by the dress and she languidly rests the side of her face against the couch facing him.

Zuko sits beside her feeling the exhaustion of the last twenty-four hours wash over him. He spares her a glance. Her eyes are the same molten gold they were the night before but there if a flush to her skin that piques his interest. Slowly he lifts the hand closest to her and lets the back of his fingers brush her cheek. The warmth startles him. Azula sees the surprise and smirks.

"You're warm." He says quietly as if speaking too loud could break the spell

"Murder and mayhem always have that effect on me."She replies lazily even though the fire still blazes in her eyes.

Her hand covers his where it rests on her face and he intertwines his fingers with hers. The heat pulsating under her skin is met with cautious optimism on his part. He pulls her hand closer to him and studies the long nails slotted between his fingers. The sharp points are reminders of just how dangerous Azula can be. The potential it would seem is there whether or not she has her bending.

"Light the torches." It's a rare order from the Fire Lord and Azula's eyebrows quirk upward in amusement. "Please." Zuko adds politely.

The room that was bathed only in the setting rays of the sun blazes to light. He observes the orange flames then his sister's eyes. He can see the disappointment etched in their depths.

"You're getting better, Zula." He offers as way of encouragement.

The flames burn bright and hot but lack the blue she craves.

"A few more heads and I'll be back to my old self." She quips with a lazy drawl.

"What will you do with the ones you have now?"

It's unsettling knowing that within the palace walls the heads of four men rest in a bag that Zuko put there himself. A body can't be properly laid to rest without the head and the blasphemy of it nags at him.

"They're your trophies, Fire Lord. What will you do with them?" She answers with a shrug.

"It was your idea." He retorts quietly.

Azula unfurls her legs to stand and the gracefulness reminds him of the dragons in flight. Her fingers slip from his as she steps away from the couch.

"You could be generous and return them to the grieving widows before you confiscate their houses."

Treason is punishable not only by execution but by seizure of all assets.

"I could." Zuko allows knowing he won't. That is too cruel even for Azula.

"How about a special table just for them at your wedding?" Her voice trails behind him as she steps around the back of the couch but he doesn't turn to look at her.

"Katara wouldn't appreciate that." He doubts Katara will appreciate the necessity of eliminating the men that have been behind the plots against him anyway.

"Your Water Bender can't be that dense." She is closer now and he can hear the scrape of her dress on the floor slithering like a serpent behind him.

"She values life." Zuko replies even as he feels the back of the couch dip with the weight of her hands. "Just like Aang did."

He hears the tear of fabric under sharp nails and the faint smell of smoke. He resists smiling at his sister's ire.

"I've been thinking," Azula says as she leans forward dipping her head near his. "Perhaps I should speak to him."

Zuko turns slightly to look at her. "About?"

He tries to not react when Azula's arms slip around his neck as she leans closer.

"I won't lie; I have missed him. He was always so….rewarding."Zuko pulls away from her growling as he stands and she laughs. "What's wrong, brother?" Her words drip innocence but her lips are anything but. Azula takes joy in his discomfort. With a disgusted shake of his head he turns towards the door. Azula is soon at his side though wrapping her arm with his as she falls into step beside him. "Perhaps that's my problem." Azula says with a smile at the guards they walk past. "I just need to get laid."

Zuko closes his eyes at her crudeness. "If that's your only reason for wanting to talk to him, then I would prefer you not."

"I thought you wanted me to get my bending back." She pouts.

"You need to stop running from your feelings and just admit it wasn't a fling." It's the most direct he has been with her concerning the affair. "Even you can fall in love, I'm sure."

He can tell his words hit close by the way she turns her head as she walks with him.

"What good would it do, Zuko?" She says quietly though her fingers dig deeper into his arm.

He slows his pace and she slows with him turning to look up at him. The vulnerability shows on her face and something about it strikes a chord of concern in him, especially given they are in the more public part of the palace.

"What do you mean? Aang cares about you."

Even though he can tell Aang is angry and hurt he knows his friend better than that. All Azula has to do is let him in and all could be forgiven.

She blinks at him but glances away. "I just…I just can't."

Azula is close to bolting, Zuko is sure of it so he closes his hands around her face turning her towards him.

"Can't what?" It's rare Azula shows emotion aside from anger or hate but the look on her face now is positively heartbreaking. Around them Zuko can sense people slowing down to stare at the unusual sight of the Fire Lord and the Princess in a rare unguarded moment but he ignores them. "Zula?" He prompts her with the nickname only he can get away with calling her.

Her small hands clasp his wrists, the nails digging into the skin. He thinks she is about to break but she just shakes her head dropping her gaze to the floor. He sees the glistening trails of tears run over her cheeks and the flare of heat from her skin evaporating them.

"I can't be who he wants me to be. It would never work." After whispering the words she pulls away from him walking in the other direction with careful measured steps. He can see the exhaustion that follows her like a shadow.

Oooo

Katara is waiting for him when he returns to his rooms. She must sense his mood as she doesn't speak but only wraps him up in a hug. He buries his head in the nape of her neck and just breathes her in. Her deft fingers are already pulling out the crown and the top knot. He feels as if a weight is lifted off of him when the crown falls to the floor and her fingers run through his hair lightly scratching at his scalp. She places soft kisses up his neck and across his jawline until she finds his lips.

"I was worried." She whispers between kisses even as her hands slide under his robes.

Zuko kisses back, slowly edging her backwards. "I'm sorry." He murmurs against her lips. "I had to take care of it myself."

He shrugs out of the Fire Lord robe and lets it fall into a heap on the threshold of the bedroom before he goes to work on the laces of her dress.

Katara gives a disapproving hum as his fingers slip beyond the silk to tease the warm flesh underneath. "Just because Azula says you do doesn't make it true."

The dress slips off her shoulders, fluttering to the ground and he takes the opportunity to lift her back onto the bed.

"Azula doesn't tell me what to do." Zuko protests lightly as he leans over her kissing down her collarbone.

"Zuko," Katara gasps out as his fingers slip lower. He moans in answer as her own fingers work the ties of his pants. "Stop talking about your sister."

Ooo

Katara is dozing lightly as she lies in the middle of the large bed. Zuko lies beside her, head propped up on his arm as his careful fingers trace up and down her arm teasing the skin there.

"Everything that has happened, all the assassination attempts, all the plotting, came from them." His voice is quiet but strong. It's a struggle to open her eyes when her limbs feel so heavy but she forces them open, at least enough to see him. His golden eyes are fixated on the bare expanses of mocha skin though. "Tanaka hoped to take the throne after dispensing with the rest of us."

She studies him carefully and she can see the lines of exhaustion on his face.

"Why not just arrest them?"Katara won't ever forget the discovery of the dungeons and just what transpired in them all with Zuko's knowledge and apparent approval. "I would think Azula would want a chance to question them."

With a small shake of his head, he answers. "There was nothing to ask. They were the head of it."

Katara shifts in bed until she is propped up on her elbows. "You still could have had them arrested instead of going yourself."

"The idea was to send a clear message. Bringing them to the palace would have sent the wrong one." Katara frowns at this so he explains. "We took the fight to them, on their own territory, and ended it."

"Why you though?"

"What good is a Fire Lord that hides behind his army or even his own sister?" Understanding lights her eyes. By letting Azula handle so many of the internal problems Zuko was weakening his own position. "It was Azula's idea that I handle this personally."

The act of losing one's head at the hands of the Fire Lord strikes a very personal note and will make it clear that Zuko is not a Fire Lord to be trifled with.

"I'm surprised Azula would suggest that." Katara murmurs in thought. Azula is the sort that strives to gather as much power and influence as she can and is not one to share.

Zuko only rolls onto his back in reply. It wasn't something he would have ever attributed to the viper of a sister he remembered from his youth but this Azula is something new, something different. Katara curls into his side and he inhales her sweet scent.

Zuko doesn't gives voice to a thought he has kept to himself, the thought that his sister is preparing for something…something big.

_**A/N: I am slowly piecing the next update for Affair together. This one just spoke to me sooner.**_


End file.
